The Legend of Ranma
by Hung Nguyen
Summary: -R1/2!LOZ!SM fusion!xover- The Cat Fist training goes wrong. Just before Genma was about to throw Ranma to the cats again, Ranma got transported to another world where he grew up. Now Ranma is back home again.
1. Prologue: Child of Destiny

**The Legend of Ranma**

I decided to write this on a whim, and I was in a really silly mood at the time. However, as I continued thinking about it, I wondered if it was not such a bad idea after all. After all, I've read fan fictions in which Ranma had been put into bizarre and weird situations. After reading a story that I found in the Dragonbard's Archive, and after I finished playing The Legend of Zelda on my Nintendo, I wondered about putting Ranma in the world of Hyrule. Call me weird, but I just have to write this! The Dragonbard, Albert Liu, Skysaber and countless others, inspired this story who have put our favorite martial artist into one world, then have him return to his with some interesting aftereffects! As always, none of the characters in this story belong to me. They belong to their respective creators and copyrights. Ranma is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, while the characters of the Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time is trademarked by Nintendo. 

**Prologue**

**Child of Destiny**

Ranma Saotome was not happy. He had just past his tenth year and his father had subjected him to a series of horrendous training sessions. If one could call it a form of training. To Ranma, it was just another one of his father's abuses. 

For days now, his father Genma had been throwing him repeatedly into a pit of starving cats with fish sausage strapped to his back. The sessions were becoming ever more unbearable as the hungry felines clawed and ripped at his body. And every time they did so, Ranma could feel a small part of his sanity slip away. 

Today was almost beyond his limit to endure. As he was wrapped in fish sausage, he pleaded to his father, "Please Pop! Don't throw me back in there! This Cat Fist isn't working!" 

"Quit your whining!" Genma shot back in a displeased tone. "I didn't start teaching my son in the Art, just to have him start crying like a wimp! A true martial artist must suffer, to achieve absolute mastery over the School of the Anything Goes Martial Arts!" 

With these words, he shoved his son into the pit. 

Ranma's eyes widened with fear and tears began to flow as he plummeted down toward the waiting mob of hungry cats. He then shut his eyes and whispered out a quiet prayer, "If this is my _FATE_, end my life now!" 

It was at that point that he was enveloped in a bright flash of light. The sudden flare of light temporarily blinded Genma when he looked down at where he had dropped his son. 

"What?!" 

When the fat and balding martial artist regained his eyesight, he looked down into the pit. He could not see his offspring anywhere. 

_The world of Hyrule, Kokiri Forest_

Ranma found himself on an open field in what appeared to be a forest. He was lying on his back in front of a huge oak tree that was as large, and as wide as a ten-story building. There were many sparks of light that danced and darted in the air around him. Looking down at himself, he saw that the fish sausage had been removed, and all the injuries that he had sustained in the days of Cat Fist training were gone. He also discovered that he was dressed in a green shirt, shorts and had a pair of soft leather boots. It was then that he looked up and saw something else. 

The giant oak tree began to shimmer with an eerie white light, and in an instant, a face appeared on the trunk. The bark contorted and a pair of eyes and what appeared to be a mustache. The face looked down at the child and smiled. Then it spoke. 

"Welcome to the Kokiri Forest, young one! I am the Deku Tree! I am the guardian of this sacred soil! The people who live among these woods are the Kokiri. They too are under my protection! Who might you be?" 

Ranma was more than awestruck to have a giant tree talk to him. His first instinct was to run for his life, but somehow, the rich and tender tones of the Deku Tree soothed him. After a full minute, he found his voice. "I'm Ranma." 

"Ranma? Strange name, but it is a pleasure to meet you." The Deku Tree replied. "From what lands do you hail from?" 

Ranma tried to respond, but for some reason, all of his memories became hazy and unclear. He tried to summon up the name of where he had come from, but all he got was more fuzziness. He looked up at the tree again and said, "I don't remember." 

"I see. It seems that your past is being denied to you. Then you have no family? Are you an orphan?" 

"I... whoa! What's that?!" Ranma quickly stood up into a fighting stance as one of the lights darted toward him, then began circling him like a moth to a flame. 

To the casual observer, it appeared to be a small ball of light. Upon closer inspection however, Ranma could see a pair of wings protruding from its surface. The wings resembled those of a dragonfly. 

"Hello!" The light said in a high and musical voice. 

The Deku Tree grinned as he said, "Well, it seems that Navi has taken a liking to you." 

"Navi?" 

"Yes Ranma. Navi is one of the many fairies that inhabit the kingdom of Hyrule." 

"A fairy? I thought those were only... make-believe. And what is Hyrule?" 

"It's not a what, it's a where. Hyrule is the name of our world and the Kokiri Forest is one of the many lands that surround it." 

"Is that where I am?" Ranma asked. 

"Yes child. And you may now consider this forest your home. It seems that Navi wishes to bond with you." 

"Huh?" 

Before Ranma could react, the fairy Navi flew in a wide circle around the boy. As it darted about, it began releasing what appeared to be a shiny powder. After sprinkling it around the ground where Ranma stood, the fairy hovered and waited. The ground began to glow with an eerie light. Ranma tensed up in fear and then looked up at the Deku Tree. 

"Do not worry Ranma. This is how a fairy asks a person, if he or she would accept it as a partner." 

"Partner?" 

"Yes. Fairies have a need for purpose. Aiding those with whom they have formed a life-long bond with fulfills that need. Every Kokiri here has his or her own guardian fairy. They are quite happy with this arrangement and have found many advantages to having a fairy for a life- friend." 

At the mention of the word friend, Ranma's expression brightened. He didn't know why, but he had an overwhelming feeling of loneliness, whenever he tried to recall his past. Having someone who would be his friend for life was just too good to pass up! 

"Yes. I will accept Navi as my guardian fairy." 

"Yay!" Navi cried out as she completed the bonding process. There was another flash of light and the pact was sealed. Ranma felt a slight tingle wash over his body as he held out a hand. The fairy floated above his hand and the two looked at each other in fascination. 

The Deku Tree smiled as he then sent another message to another fairy that was floating nearby. "Inda! Go tell the others that there is a new Kokiri! Make certain he is made comfortable and is welcomed as he settles in. And tell Saria that I wish to see her." 

A little while later, Saria came into the clearing where the Deku Tree stood. Like Ranma, she too was dressed in leather boots and forest green-colored clothes. However, she had pointed ears like an elf and green hair. 

"You wished to speak with me Great Deku Tree?" 

"Yes Saria. Have you met our newest member?" 

Saria nodded. "He seems nice enough. He's a little shy but I think he'll fit in. The others seem to like him, all except Mido but he's always like that! I have a few questions though." 

"I thought you might." The Deku Tree responded. 

"He's not one of us, is he? His aura, it's different somehow. I can't deny that Navi has bonded with him, but I thought fairies only bonded with strangers when they happen to be children of destiny." 

"Of all of the Kokiri, you are the most perceptive Saria. You are correct. He is not of the Kokiri. In fact, he is not even from this world." 

"What?!" 

"Saria, what I'm about to tell you will remain between the two of us. You will not inform the others and especially Ranma. Do you understand?" 

Saria nodded after a moment. 

"Ranma hails from another world and was transported here during a great imbalance of the mystical forces of reality. His memories of his previous life had been all but wiped out and his form had changed. I was about to reverse the process and send him home, but I then discovered that he was a child of destiny. He will be playing a key role in the safety of our world in the near future. He possess great power within him, and it would be in the best interests of Hyrule that he use that power to safeguard our home." 

"I see. And exactly what world did he come from?" 

"A place the inhabitants simply call Earth." 

_A year later... _

Ranma was happy. He had been living in the Kokiri Forest for over twelve months and had made friends with all the Kokiri. Well, all except Mido who still considered him an outsider. As he went on, his physical skills were still a source of awe for the others. The years of martial arts training with Genma had been permanently ingrained and Ranma's unarmed combat techniques had left many of the forest people stunned. Many of them had begun trying to mimic his moves. 

Ranma and Navi got along very well. Navi was always by his side and kept him from getting into any trouble. The pigtailed boy was glad to have the fairy as a companion and readily took her advice on how to act toward others. Navi was also great to have during his times of depression, whenever Mido called him names or when he was frustrated at not being able to remember his past. The small magic spells that Navi taught him were easily mastered, much to Navi's surprise. It was apparent that Ranma had indeed the potential of becoming a very powerful individual. Navi would applaud every time he would learn a new move or spell in mere minutes. Ranma would always smile back and flick the pigtail over his shoulder and behind his pointed ear. Since he believed that he had been born on this world, he didn't think that the shape of his ears was unusual, or that the fact his skin was paler. 

_A few days later... _

Ranma had been summoned to an audience with the Deku Tree. He had gone through a lot of trouble getting past Mido at the entrance to the clearing. Although his martial arts had improved and Ranma was confident that he could handle anything, Mido still insisted that he equip himself with a sword and shield. After searching the forest, Ranma had come across a Deku Shield and a Kokiri Sword, which was more like a small knife. 

After fighting his way past a few monster plants, he finally arrived at the clearing where the Deku Tree stood. The tree looked very pale and several of its branches were sagging. He did not appear as the healthy and vibrant tree that Ranma met a year ago. 

"Ranma... it is good that you have come. I believe that you have been experiencing many dark nightmares these past few moons." The Deku Tree said in a sad and wavering voice. 

Ranma nodded. For several nights, he had been having nightmares about a man in black armor ready to kill him, and the images of a cute girl with blond hair. 

"These dreams are a sign that a great evil force will soon blanket the lands of Hyrule. I... have been cursed. I need your courage to break this curse. Will you... help me?" 

Ranma nodded as he drew his sword. Navi floated beside him and waited. 

"Then enter, brave Ranma and you too Navi..." After these words, the Deku Tree opened up a door that was below his face in the trunk. Ranma and his fairy entered. As they went inside, the Deku Tree thought, _And so, Destiny plays its first hand!_

_Two hours later... _

_It's not fair!_ Ranma thought as he ran across the field that was between the Kokiri Forest and Hyrule Castle. _After going through all those tunnels, killing those monsters,_ (I think those Skulltulas were the worst!) _and destroying Queen Gohma, why did the Deku Tree still have to die?_

"I'm sorry Ranma." Navi replied. "But at least he gave you the Forest Emerald. And it's a good thing that Saria gave you that Ocarina. Who knows? It might come in handy someday!" 

Ranma looked at the fairy flying beside him and gave her a sad smile. After bonding with her, Ranma had discovered that she could hear his thoughts. Although he was a bit unnerved, he trusted Navi would never betray his innermost thoughts to anyone. _The Deku Tree died when he told me to take this Spiritual Stone to Hyrule Castle! After all that he's done for me, I won't let him down! I swear it!_

_The next day... _

It had taken Ranma more than a day to finally get inside the castle and meet up with Princess Zelda. Unfortunately, the palace guards kept on tossing him out and his way to get inside the main walls had been blocked by some lazy ranch owner. However, Ranma's persistence paid off. With the help of a few stealth techniques and a chicken, Ranma was finally able to meet the princess. 

He was little more than shocked to see that the princess was the same girl in his dream. However, he calmed himself down and introduced himself. After showing her the Forest Emerald, Zelda became excited and began explaining a prophecy that she had seen in her dreams. 

"... so you're saying that this Ganondorf is after this thing, the TriForce?" Ranma asked after Zelda had finished her tale. 

"Yes! I'm sure that he is intending to conquer the world with it!" Zelda replied. "I have had some spies follow him and they have told me that he has already cast a death-curse on the Great Deku Tree of the Kokiri!" 

_He's the one!_ Ranma became very angry at this new information. Thoughts of revenge began to circulate in his head. He then looked at the princess with determination. "How can I help?" 

_In Goron City... _

Ranma became a little miffed at the huge Goron in front of him. The Goron looked like all the others, a large lumpy mass with thick skins and scales. However, this Goron had on his chin that looked like a beard, but instead of hair, it was also made of skin and scales. 

"I told you! This is a Goron matter!" The Goron said. 

Ranma frowned. It had been a long and exasperating journey. The trouble he went though to climb Death Mountain had been harsh. During his journey here, he had stopped by Kakariko village, the birthplace of Zelda's guardian, Impa, and had picked up a Hylian Shield and a new magic song for his Ocarina. He had also had to fight off Tektites and dodge falling rocks while going up the Death Mountain Trail. Now this Goron was telling him to get lost after he asked for the Goron's Ruby, the second of the Spiritual Stones. Ranma couched and prepared to deliver a retort in to form of a flying kick, when Navi stopped him.

"Hold on Ranma!" Navi pled. "This Goron has every right to be so mad! His people are starving! Calm down!" 

Ranma relaxed a bit and asked, "So what do we do?" 

"He looks a bit down. Maybe a song will cheer him up!" 

Ranma looked at his fairy, then shrugged as he took out his Ocarina and decided to play one of the more lively tunes that his friend Saria had taught him. To his surprise, the Goron heard the first few notes and began to dance like crazy. His expression turned from depression to joy as he hopped about with abandon. 

After Ranma had finished the song, the Goron looked at him and smiled. "What a nice tune! You really helped lift my spirits! I'm Darunia! King of the Gorons! What can I do for you?" 

Inside the Dodongo's Cavern... 

Ranma tossed the final bomb into the monstrous, fire-breathing fiend's mouth. As the bomb exploded and caused King Dodongo to fall, the pigtailed boy delivered the final blow with his sword. As the beast rolled over and died, Ranma wiped his brow and stood near the warp gate that appeared near the corpse of the once mighty destroyer of Gorons. 

_I hope Darunia appreciates this! That was a lot of work! 'Prove yourself a real man and destroy those monsters in the cave' he says. Sheesh! Hmmm... I wonder why those words of being a 'real man' sound so familiar? Oh well, time to collect that Spiritual Stone!_

_Inside Jabu-Jabu's belly... _

_Oh this is peachy!_ Ranma thought as found himself in the mouth of the giant, fish-god of the Zoras. "Do we have to do this?" Ranma asked Navi. 

"I'm afraid so Ranma. If we want to find Princess Ruto and that third Spiritual Stone, then we have to go straight to the heart of the matter. Or in this case, the stomach! Follow me!" 

"Oh joy!" Ranma said sarcastically as he began going down the gullet of the giant fish. _Now this is going to be one heck of a fish story!_

_At the Lon Lon Ranch... _

"What did Ruto mean when she said that the stone was her most 'prized possession' Navi?" 

"Err... maybe I better tell you later! Anyway, the Lon Lon Ranch is a good place to get a horse and get some of their energy-restoring milk! After you've gotten some, we should head back to Hyrule Castle! You've got all three Spiritual Stones!" 

_At the Temple of Time..._

"Well, here we are Navi." Ranma said as he stood in front of the altar. "I can't believe that we went through all that trouble to get those stones, then Zelda doesn't wait up for us!" 

"She has her reasons Ranma! Anyway, you got the Ocarina of Time! We should do what she asked of us!" 

Ranma nodded as he found that he couldn't refuse the wishes of a cute girl. Taking out the magical, flute-like instrument, he began playing his newly learned Song of Time. 

_Seven years later... _

Ranma was more than a little shocked as to what happened to him. After removing the Master Sword from its resting-place, he had found himself aged from a young boy of eleven to a handsome and finely muscled adolescent of eighteen. Seven years had passed and now, he was being told by a sage of his destiny, as the Hero of Time. Suffice to say, Ranma was a little more than overwhelmed. However, Ranma swallowed his nervousness and told the old man that he was up to the challenge. 

Outside the Forest Temple... 

"What?! I'm not from this world?" Ranma asked incredulously. 

"That's right!" Replied the Deku Tree Sprout. "You're from the world known as Earth and your real name is Ranma Saotome! It is time that you know the whole truth!" 

Ranma stared in amazement as he listened in on the words of the new replacement for the Deku Tree. It had been a long and hard battle with the minions of Ganondorf. The phantom of that evil man had proven to be a hard opponent, but Ranma was able to defeat it. _That was just a prelude for the real battle! I'll make him pay for what he's done to the Deku Tree and the people of Hyrule!_

Beside him, Navi bobbed up and down in agreement. 

_The Fire Temple_

"Wow! This thing is heavy!" Ranma said as he hauled out the legendary Megaton Hammer of the Gorons. 

"Well, you didn't really expect anything that was capable of killing Vovalgia to be lightweight, did you?" Navi asked. 

"I guess not." Ranma admitted. "So where to now?" 

_The Fire Pit of Vovalgia _

_**THOOM!!!**_

As Ranma delivered the final blow to the lava dragon's head, Vovalgia screamed and shot up into the air. Its body twisted and writhed as it began its death throes. The monster then caught fire and was burned into a charred skeleton. Its head landed to where Ranma stood and then became ashes. 

Ranma wiped the sweat from his brow. Despite the protection that the Goron's tunic provided him, the blistering heat of Vovalgia's den felt like being inside a blast furnace. He gave out a relieved sigh and stepped into the warp portal. 

_The Ice Cavern _

"I'm supposed to wear these?" Ranma held up a pair of leather boots which had iron soles attached. 

Navi bobbed up and down and said, "If you want to get into the Water Temple at Lake Hylia, then these will be needed." 

_The Water Temple _

"Ranma! Look Out!" 

Ranma was more than shocked to see a dark image of himself suddenly leap out from behind a tree and attack him. Reacting on instinct, he took out the Master Sword and swung. Unfortunately, the shadow parried the blow. As the teen soon found out, the image of himself duplicated each of his own moves. Ranma then decided to try something else. 

"_DIN'S FIRE!_" 

Striking the ground with his palm, the young man released a huge hemisphere of mystic flames. The shadow moaned in pain as the energy blasted through it. 

_The Pool of Morpha _

"I don't see anything here." Ranma remarked. "By the way Navi, I've been meaning to ask you something." 

"What is it Ranma?" Navi replied. 

"Why didn't you tell me that accepting the Spiritual Stone of Water meant that I would get _ENGAGED_ to Ruto?!" 

"Uhhhh. Well, I." Navi hemmed and hawed as she tried to think up the best way to tell him. She noticed something move behind them. "Ranma! Look out! It's Morpha!" 

Ranma's eyes widened as he beheld the huge amoebae-like blob suddenly appear from the surface of the water. 

_Lake Hylia _

"Cool! This Fire Arrow spell is awesome!" 

_The Bottom of the Well in the Kakariko Village_

"It looks like a magnifying glass." Ranma said as he took out the Lens of Truth. 

"In any case, we should get back to the Temple of Time." Navi said. 

Ranma nodded as he took out the Ocarina of Time and played the Prelude of Light. Being restored to his child form was nice, but he also liked being an adult. 

_The Shadow Temple _

"Are you sure these things will work?" 

Navi became brighter as she responded, "Yes. These are the Hover Boots. They will make you absolutely weightless, but only if you happen to be walking on a surface of some kind. They'll even allow you to walk in midair for a dozen steps or so. Mind you, their levitation power is limited. Very little traction too." 

_The Drum of Bongo Bongo _

"I think I liked it better when I didn't see what I was fighting!" Ranma gazed at the monster, as the Lens of Truth dispelled the illusion it was using to hide itself from his eyes. 

"Shoot its eye!" Navi directed as she pointed to the creature's cyclopean head. 

_The Gerudo Fortress _

"Hmmm" The female thief remarked. "That was very impressive. You must have some very good thieving skills to be able to evade all those guards. How would you like to join us?" 

Ranma slightly winced as he remembered the training he underwent with Genma, his father. 

_The Spirit Temple_

This was the second time, Ranma had come to this place. Once as a child to receive the fabled Silver Gauntlets, now again for the Mirror Shield. He took a deep breath as he aimed the his tool, the Longshot, at the opening created by the reflected sunlight. 

_The Pillars of Twinrova_

The two witches, or rather their spirits argued amongst themselves as they floated upward to meet their maker. They couldn't believe that Ranma had turned their own power against them. As they bickered into nothingness, Ranma stepped into the warp portal. 

_The Ruins of Ganon's Castle... _

Ganondorf had transformed himself into a monstrous demon from Hell and Ranma found himself cut off from any assistance from princess Zelda and the Master Sword. He relentlessly pursued the pigtailed fighter, and slashed away at him with gigantic swords. Fortunately for Ranma, his martial arts gave him enough speed to dodge the attacks. Finding out that his punches and kicks would not be able to penetrate the monster's thick hide, he decided that now would be a good time to use the Biggoron's Sword that he had gotten a few days ago. However, since Ganon had a longer reach than he did Ranma needed to slow him down long enough for him to get in a few strikes. Quickly taking out the fairy bow that he had picked up in his travels he began charging up his arrows with the magical energies of the Light Arrow spell. This weapon had stopped him before; it must do so again. 

Taking careful aim, Ranma let fly with a mystically powered arrow. The shot was perfect and the monster was temporarily frozen. Ranma then used his enhanced senses to pinpoint Ganon's weakness. It was in his tail. With a fierce yell he leapt up and came down on the tail with his Biggoron's sword. The sword's long blade came crashing down with tremendous impact, causing Ganon to howl in agony. 

_It's payback time!_

A while later, Ranma and Zelda stood in the Sacred Realm. Ranma had defeated Ganondorf and was now being offered to be returned home. 

"You can send me back?" Ranma asked. 

"Yes, as a Sage, I can use the Ocarina of Time to transport you back to your world." Zelda said as he held the instrument close to her mouth. 

"Will... I remember everything?" 

"Yes. You will retain all memories. Everything that you have learned in this world will also be retained. All the skills and magical knowledge will be yours to keep. You have earned them all. The other sages have also agreed to let you keep the items that you had picked up in your quest to save Hyrule. With the exception of the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword." 

"I don't know what to say, but thank you." 

"No Ranma. It is we who should thank you! You saved our world from destruction and we are eternally grateful. Now, it is time for you to go home. Where you are supposed to be, as you are supposed to be." 

Looking at Zelda one last time, Ranma then turned his attention to Navi. "Well... I guess this is goodbye. I'll miss you old friend." 

"Who says you're leaving without me? I'm coming with you!" Navi said as she floated beside him. 

"What?" 

"I made that promise to be your friend forever! We fairies keep our word! Besides, you need me! We're a team!" 

Ranma smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek as Zelda began playing the song that would magically transport Ranma and his guardian fairy back home. In a column of blue light, Ranma was lifted into the heavens, followed by a dancing strobe of light. 

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 1: Homecoming

**The Legend of Ranma**

Disclaimer: Ranma and the crew are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Nintendo created the Legend of Zelda. 

: Thoughts 

[" "]: Telepathic communication between Ranma and Navi. 

**Chapter 1**

**Homecoming**

Ranma Saotome appeared in clearing near the foot of some mountains in China. He was dressed in a forest-green Chinese shirt, black pants and sandals. Fluttering beside him above his right shoulder was Navi. 

"I'm home!" Ranma said simply. 

"Yes this is Earth! A bit rougher around the edges than Hyrule, but it has its good points." 

"Where are we?" 

"Before the Deku Tree Sprout agreed to let me accompany you, he gave me a complete lowdown about Earth's histories, its customs and any other information you might require to get you acquainted with living here. According to his information, this is China." 

"Why were we sent here?" Ranma asked. 

"Well, there seems to be a huge amount of magical energies emanating from this place. When Zelda used the Ocarina of Time to send you back to Earth, it must have used this place like a homing beacon." 

"Okay. And what about the other stuff I got from Hyrule?" 

"They're still with us. Zelda had them placed in a small pocket in Limbo. If you want something, then just focus your power on that item and it will appear. She also added a spell to certain items, which will cause them to replenish themselves gradually when you use them." 

"Like what?" Ranma inquired. 

"The bottles which contain your Magic Replenishing Potion, and the Lon Lon Milk. Your Giant's Wallet will always be filled with Rupees. Your Bomb Bag, your supply of Deku Nuts and some other items. I'm afraid that you're going to have to make your own arrows though." 

"That's okay Navi. I'm really glad I got you for a life-friend! Bonding with you was the smartest thing I ever did!" 

"Well... to tell you the truth, I kind of had some selfish reasons for joining with you. You see... all the other fairies would tease me for not having a Kokiri partner, even though I have made several attempts to bond with the others. They all turned me down since I was very inexperienced. When you showed up, I jumped at the chance to be your friend, never mind that you weren't a Kokiri. I was just so lonely!" 

"That's okay Navi!" Ranma gave the fairy a smile. "The most important thing is that you're here now. But are you sure you don't mind being here? You might never get back to Hyrule again." 

"It's no problem Ranma. This world has more than enough magical energy to sustain me and that there are other magical beings in which I can associate with." 

"They have fairies here?" 

"Yes, but the people of this world don't believe in fairies or other creatures of magic. Except for a select few, people can't detect my presence. Right now, you're the only one who can see and hear me. I'd suggest that you use your thoughts to communicate with me when someone else is around. It would be best if I remained a secret." 

"So where to now?" Ranma asked as he looked around. "I'd like to see how the world has changed in eight years." 

"Actually, only six years has passed on this world. Zelda wanted to send you back to the exact time you left and in your younger body, but Earth was so far away that the best she could do was to send you back two years and in your current form. You're still eighteen, but people and things have only undergone six years of change. Speaking of changes, take a look at your reflection in that stream over there." 

Ranma went over and did so. He instantly noticed the changes. His skin was a little darker and most importantly, his ears were rounded instead of pointed. He also noted that his hair was black instead of blond. He then regarded Navi with a curious eye. 

"Zelda made all the outward changes so you would appear as you would have, had you aged eight years on this world. However, the physiological changes that took place on Hyrule have made a permanent impression on your body." 

"What kind of changes?" 

"Call out the Biggoron's Sword." 

Ranma did so and the weapon appeared in his hands. Its three-foot blade glinted in the sunlight. 

"Now how heavy do you think it is?" 

Ranma cocked his head to one side as he tried to gauge its weight. "About ten pounds or so." 

"To you, it may feel like ten pounds, but to a person of this world, it would be like three hundred pounds! Hyrule materials are much denser and heavier than stuff on Earth! When you arrived on our world, your body underwent certain changes in order to adapt. You're much stronger than the normal human. It's a good thing you practice martial arts to help control your strength. It wouldn't do for you to break everything you touch!" 

"What else has been changed?" 

"Well, with all that training and all the adventures we've had, your reflexes and agility operate at about forty times faster than what the inhabitants of this world would call normal. Your rate of healing is far superior and you're immune to all terrestrial diseases. You also happen to about six inches taller than what you would have normally attained if you had grown up on Earth." 

"Wow!" Ranma commented as he made the Biggoron's Sword disappear. "So where to now?" It was then that his stomach let out its usual rumbling sound. 

"I'd say that it's time to eat!" Navi said as she began leading Ranma toward a nearby town. 

In a place that was nowhere, yet everywhere, the self-appointed sailor-suited Guardian of Time became a bit agitated as she noticed a subtle ripple in the flow of the timestream. Sailor Pluto noted that the slight disturbance had no direct impact on the timeline of the Earth as she saw that Crystal Tokyo would still exist in the distant future. However, something new had been added as she saw for just a brief instant, a symbol of three triangles. Monitoring the timestream was a tricky business in itself and whatever caused that sudden image was quickly masked and she could not locate its source for some reason. What was even more intriguing was that the image was somehow familiar. She would have to investigate this anomaly further if it showed up again. 

A while later... 

"Man! I can't believe how cheap stuff is here! A full meal and some supplies for a week for one Green Rupee!" Ranma smiled as the two of them traveled down a dirt path. Ranma was carrying a backpack and was rubbing his filled belly. 

"Looks like the gems of this world are of lesser quality than on Hyrule." Navi responded. "What they call an emerald, we would call a Green Rupee! One of their emeralds wouldn't even buy a Deku Seed on Hyrule! I think it would be best if you were to convert a few of your Rupees into the currency they use here. Even though your Giant's Wallet will always be full, we don't want to attract too much attention to ourselves!" 

"I'll make a note of it. What I want to check out are the local martial artists around here! Can't stop training you know." 

Navi brightened her glow and said, "Since when have you ever stopped training?" 

Three months later... 

"Hiyaaaah!" 

Ranma easily tossed a giant of a man as if he was a rag doll. His opponent hit the ground on his back with a thud and was unconscious. The crowds cheered on the sidelines as wagers were collected. 

The manager of the village champion was most displeased. He did not think that Ranma could defeat his protege so easily, but Ranma had taken him on with no problem and didn't even work up a sweat. He shivered a bit when Ranma approached him. 

"I... suppose you wish to collect on your winnings?" 

Ranma smiled as he replied, "Nah! You can keep it. I only wanted to fight your champion to see if he was a strong as people said he was. I also wanted to see his fighting style." 

"You... don't want the money?!" The man said with amazement. "But your take is more than a hundred thousand yen!" 

"I really don't need it! Besides, I'm sure with the other bets you had going on, my wager would just about let you break even, right? See ya!" Ranma walked off, leaving the confused manager standing with his mouth open. 

Ranma and Navi traveled along toward their next destination. Within the last three months, the pigtailed martial artist had mastered fifteen different fighting styles. What's more, he had also learned every technique, each style offered, with amazing quickness. Any move or skill could be learned and improved on within a day, sometimes within hours after Ranma had observed the technique. It was this ability which made him such a good fighter and allowed him to easily adapt to any situation. Added to the weapons and magical skills that he had gained on Hyrule, now made him a powerful individual indeed. 

"I think it was very good of you not to have taken your winnings." Navi commented. 

"Well, it's not like I need the money. My Giant's Wallet is full and I have more yen than I know what to do with." Ranma replied. 

"By the way. I've been meaning to ask you. What was that energy blast that you did a couple of days ago? I didn't detect any magic." 

"That was a ki blast! I remember my... father, (Ranma's expression darkened at the thought of Genma), telling about the battle aura of a martial artist. I figured out that I must have been using my ki energy to tap into the magical fields of Hyrule. I guess that's why I was able to learn magic so easily. I thought about using the ki energy by itself as an attack. I can still do all the spells that I learned on Hyrule, but I figured that there might be some times that I wouldn't be able to use magic. Ki blasts don't pack nearly as much force, but they don't drain me like magic does and they're easier to use." 

"Makes sense." Navi agreed. "People don't believe in magic and I guess using Din's Fire would be overdoing it." 

"You got it. I found out that projecting my emotions into my ki allows me to fire it off. The Moko Takabisha is based on my confidence." 

"You haven't been using the magic spells that you learned on Hyrule that often. You also haven't been relying on those other items either." 

"Well, magic is nice and all, but I kind of feel more comfortable on relying on myself. I started out as a martial artist and I really want to keep training. That doesn't mean that I won't be using magic anymore, but I'll use it only when I need it, that's all. We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves now do we?" 

"I have no problems with that Ranma. By the way, it's been three months since we came here. Don't you think it's time that we went to see your family?" 

Ranma's expression darkened again as he recalled his father Genma. Then it became saddened as he remembered his mother. With a tired sigh he replied to his fairy, "No Navi. I don't want to see them." 

"Why not? After not seeing you for six years, I would have thought they would be happy to find you." 

"It's not that I don't want to see my mother. I haven't seen her since I was five. It's my father that I never want to lay eyes on again. Not after what he did to me." 

"What did he do to you? Although I am mind-linked to you, there are certain parts of your psyche that seemed to be deliberately closed off." 

"I guess it's all right to tell you. I mean... who could you tell?" 

"You know me Ranma. I'd never betray your thoughts."

Ranma nodded as he began to explain. "When I was five, Pop took me away from Mom to start my training in the martial arts. Let me tell you, training with Pop was no picnic. He kept me from making any friends as he told me that my training in the Art was all that mattered. I never got to make any long-term friendships with anyone, since we moved around a lot. With one exception, I can't really call anyone my friend here on Earth." 

"Who was this person?" 

"His name was Ukyo Kuonji. He and his father ran an okonomiyaki yattai. When Pop and I stopped by near the place where they had their business, Ukyo and me became fast friends. I called him Ucchan and he called me Ran-chan. We were both six years old at the time. We would always play a game where we would fight for a free okonomiyaki. I would always win. Even though it bugged him that he lost every time, it really didn't matter much in those days. He was my best buddy! Then after a few weeks, Pop and I went back on the road. I really didn't like it when Pop told me to forget about him. I still don't know how we ended up with his father's cart." 

"Huh?" 

"Don't ask me. I still don't understand it myself. Anyway, since then, we spent the next four years hopping from place to place. We never stayed longer than a few days with each stop. It got really lonely." 

"I know the feeling Ranma!" Navi agreed. "I guess you also had a selfish reason for consenting to bond with me!" 

"That's right. You and the Kokiri were the best friends I ever had! But... a lack of friends isn't the only reason why I don't want to see my father." 

"What are the other reasons?" 

"Pop was a cheapskate and didn't have much when it came to morals. He... made me lie and steal things. I'm not proud to admit it." 

"What?" Navi said in surprise. 

"It's true! He kept on telling me that it was all part of the training, but somehow, I doubt it! He'd never allow me to eat anything but rice, saying that it would toughen up my digestion system. We'd always be living outdoors and in very bad weather. Whenever I was ill, he'd say that I'd have to bear it. He'd make me steal from others whenever we needed stuff. Pop would always remind me it was the sake of the Art, but after meeting up with the Gerudo, I know that it was all for _HIS_ sake, not mine! At least the Gerudo are honest thieves. They don't hide behind a false wall of honor, and they'd never steal stuff from people who needed it. They know where to draw the line! Pop didn't care about anything but his fat belly! Most I ever stole went to feeding him!" 

"How terrible!" 

"Yeah, well the final straw was just before I came to Hyrule. Pop decided to start training me in some so-called Ultimate Attack: the Cat Fist!" 

"What's that?" Navi asked. 

"The training is simple and stupid! I was wrapped from head to toe with fish sausage and tossed into a pit of starving cats!" 

"Say what?!" 

"According to Pop, the cats are supposed to imbue their savagery and viciousness into the trainee while they tore him apart. I was tossed down repeatedly into that pit! It was the most horrible experience I ever had. Heck, facing Queen Gohma, King Dodongo, Barinade and all those other monsters and bad guys didn't scare me like those cats did." 

"I can't believe that your father would actually do such a thing to his only child!" 

"It's true!" Ranma affirmed. "Every time he threw me into that pit, I felt a little more of my mind slip away as those cats tore at my body. Kami-sama only knows what would have happened if I had to endure that torment any longer. Pop always said that a martial artist must suffer for the sake of the Art." 

"I think your father is a few Rupees short of a wallet!" 

"No arguments here! In any case, I'm glad that I was sent to Hyrule. I had things there that I never had before. Friends and a chance to make my own decisions. Now that I'm back home, I'm going to become the best fighter in the world, but on my terms. I want nothing to do with my father. My biggest fear is that I turn out to be like him. No way." 

"I can see that you're not very fond of your father, and I understand but what about your mother? With my magic, it would be easy for me to find her." 

Ranma's expression became thoughtful as he considered it. Finally, he answered, "No. It's tempting but I can't. If Mom ever knew that I was still alive, then she'd tell Pop. I don't want him ever to find me again. He's caused me enough grief." 

"All right Ranma. I won't force you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Just remember that my offer to help you find your Mom still stands if you ever change your mind." 

"Thanks Navi." 

One month later, Ranma and Navi had decided to make preparations to head for Japan. They had shared many adventures in China and Ranma's exploits had started to become the stuff of legends. By now, Ranma had mastered more than twenty different fighting styles. He tried his best to use his special talents only when absolutely necessary, but whenever he did use them, those who observed him were astounded beyond words. 

In one village that was suffering from an outbreak of disease, Ranma had used a healing spell and a few portions of Lon Lon Milk to fully cure its people. In another village, he had to clear a pathway that was blocked by a huge boulder that had fallen due to an earthquake. One swing with the Megaton Hammer had reduced the boulder to gravel. Another village began worshipping him like a god when he destroyed a band of raiders with Din's Fire. Some believed he was some kind of wizard when he used the Lens of Truth to find a missing child. He had also encountered several swordsmen, who quickly retracted their challenges as soon as he hauled out the Biggoron's Sword. 

Many other fighters, who had heard of his incredible strength and skills, had also challenged Ranma. Ranma soundly defeated all of them, many of whom were well-known experts in their fighting styles. As Ranma traveled throughout China, his fame grew. Ranma was very careful not to reveal his family name as he still wanted to stay inconspicuous. 

One day, on his way to the coast, Ranma came across a small valley that was secluded in the Bayankala Mountains. As he came to the entrance, a portly Chinese man greeted him. 

"Hello sir! Welcome to famous Training Grounds of Cursed Springs, Jusenkyo!" 

"Jusenkyo? What's that?" 

"Oh sir! This place is very dangerous! No one use much now. Over one hundred springs here and each have own terrible tragedy!" 

_Listen to him!_ Navi urged as she floated beside him. _There's some really powerful and raw fairy magic here! I'd advise that you avoid this place!_

Ranma nodded as he asked the Guide, "Excuse me, but can you tell me where I can get some supplies? I'm really hungry." Ranma reached into a pocket and took out something. He then dropped it into the Guide's hand. 

The Guide's eyes widened as he saw the Green Rupee in his hand. He then brought it up to the light. It was real! The gem alone was worth more than he made in a year! "Oh yes sir! I know of a place nearby! Follow me!" 

A half an hour later, the two had exited the mountains and were following a trail. 

"So where is this place?" Ranma asked. 

"Oh sir! We go to Niechieju, rustic village of Amazon womens!" 

"Amazon?" 

"Yes sir! They very strong fighters! Not many people know of them!" 

The two of them soon came to a large village that was surrounded by a huge, stone wall. As they entered through the gate, they saw a large crowd that was gathered around what appeared to be a fighting arena. 

"Oh very lucky! Today the womens have tournament!" The Guide said as he and Ranma took a seat. 

Ranma looked at the two combatants, both of whom were battling in out on a thick log that was suspended between two pillars. One of the fighters was at least twice as large as her opponent and was using a staff that had a metal, knobbed head on it. She was built like a sumo wrestler and was trying her best to knock her adversary off the log. 

The other fighter was slender and moved with more grace as she wielded two steel maces. She had long purple hair and was far more attractive than her opponent. As she continued to battle, Ranma began to sense that someone else was watching him. Navi also detected the presence of another. 

_Ranma! That old woman over there! I think she can sense my presence!_

Ranma looked out of the corner of one eye in the direction Navi was pointing. Sure enough, an extremely old woman who was about two feet tall and balancing on a wooden staff was staring at them. Her eyes narrowed as she gave the two an appraising gaze. 

Cologne was more than surprised to see someone who had such a strong ki and a mystic aura about him. She was equally surprised to sense the presence of something else. It seemed to hover near the boy's right shoulder. Although her senses were far greater than the other Elders of the village were, she could just barely detect the fairy's presence. She appeared to her eyes as a faint outline. Could that be one of the Old Ones? If so, could that boy be a mage? Very interesting! 

At this time, the purple-haired girl had finally knocked her opponent off the log and was standing in triumph. It was then, that dark clouds began to form overhead. The Amazons looked up and saw the cloud swirl and blanket their village. There was an ominous silence as the winds blew around the area where the crowds were gathered. 

Ranma began to become uneasy as he started to sense a buildup of dark magical forces. Navi also became nervous as she too, detected mystic power at work. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Ranma turned his gaze back up to the cloud. His eyes widened as he saw the mists swirl and begin to take the shape of... a face? 

Cologne's eyes narrowed in annoyance as she recognized the cloudy visage. Hopping to the front of the crowd, she addressed the face in a loud voice. "What do you want, Saffron?" 

The face smirked at the diminutive matriarch below it. Then in a booming voice, it responded. "I have merely come to see if you had accepted my offer, Cologne. Have you and the other Elders considered it?" 

"We have!" Cologne shot back. "We would rather die than submit to be your slaves!" 

"A pity." Saffron replied. "After all the trouble I went through in destroying the Musk Dynasty for you!" 

"We did not ask for any favors!" Cologne yelled. "You only wiped out the Musk Dynasty because they refused to be your lackeys! It was only by mere coincidence that they were our hated enemies! We owe you nothing!" 

Saffron replied with a grin. "Perhaps I have not given you enough time. Yes, I think some more time is in order. I will leave for now so that you may reconsider. To show that there are no hard feelings, I leave you with a parting gift. Something that I had learned from the Musk before I destroyed them. Enjoy!" 

Saffron's voice trailed off as the cloud began to change shape. The Amazons began to back away as the cloud descended toward the ground and became more defined. Both Ranma and Navi became pale as they saw the mists solidify and take on the image of... scales? The black cloud became larger in size and finally, its final form was revealed. It was then that all hell broke loose. 

The cloud had become a gigantic, black dragon that measured more than three hundred feet in length. It had a lizard's body, and batwings mounted behind the shoulders of its forepaws. Its mouth opened wide and revealed rows of sharp teeth as it let off a deafening roar. Above its square snout were long whiskers. The crowd began to scatter as it looked down at them with solid red eyes. It began to inhale deeply and most people present knew what was about to occur next. 

The dragon did not disappoint them. It let loose huge gouts of flame, which shot overhead the panicked masses and torched a group of buildings into cinders. It followed through with another fiery blast, setting more houses on fire. The people scrambled away from the beast, hoping to find cover from the attacks. 

Ranma was almost trampled in the mob as he too, tried to get out of the way. He then noticed that the Jusenkyo Guide had deserted him. Looking toward the front gate, he spotted the fat Chinese man running toward it. He was not alone however. Several others had also decided that leaving the immediate area was the best hope of escape. Ranma's blood turned cold as he noted that the dragon had spotted the fleeing group. 

Ranma ducked behind a nearby house and watched with horror. ["Navi! That dragon's going to roast them alive!"] 

["I know Ranma! We have to help these people! However, we can't let them know about you! I sense many unscrupulous individuals here who would love to get their hands on the power and items you possess! We have to keep your abilities a secret!"] 

["What can I do?"] 

["I was hoping that we wouldn't have to resort to this! Look at the back of your right hand!"] 

Ranma looked down at his hand and his eyes widened as he saw what just appeared. It was the image of three triangles arranged to from a larger triangle. The lower right triangle was a solid yellow while the other two were line images. The images began to glow even brighter. 

["The TriForce of Courage?! I still have it?!"] Ranma's eyes took on the size of dinner plates. 

["Yes, Ranma! Ganondorf still retains the TriForce of Power while Princess Zelda has the TriForce of Wisdom! The Evil King needs all three pieces in order to break free of his prison in the evil realm! The sages thought that it would be best that you kept the TriForce of Courage to ensure that Ganondorf remained sealed away!"] 

But what does this mean? 

["If you want to help those people and keep your identity a secret, then focus your power into the TriForce of Courage! Hurry!"] 

Ranma nodded as he began to concentrate. His body began to glow with a white light as the TriForce of Courage floated free from his hand and enlarged itself. Ranma let off a surprised yelp as his body was enveloped in a brilliant flash of luminescence. The TriForce of Courage rotated once and then vanished, leaving Ranma to look down at himself. 

The young martial artist's eyes widened as he saw that he had been returned to his Hyrule form. His ears were pointed and his skin was paler. His hair had been changed from black to gold and he was once again dressed in his Kokiri clothes. His Hylian Shield was strapped to his back and his Biggoron's Sword was in its scabbard. He felt even more power, both physical and magical coursing through his body. 

_In the timestream_

Sailor Pluto was suddenly caught off guard at the double influx of power as she once again glimpsed the image of the three triangles. This time however, she saw a double image, one with the top triangle filled in, and the second with one of the lower triangles colored. She could feel the energy being emitted from the symbols, which made her shiver. The power being emitted was on a par with the Imperium Silver Crystal and she had the feeling that whatever was doing this wasn't even emitting a tenth of its full potential. The energy output was so great and something seemed to be obscuring the source, as she couldn't focus in on the events of the present. She also got that familiar feeling again and she decided that the answer to this anomaly must be somewhere in the distant past of the long-dead Moon Kingdom. She began looking back down the timestream. 

_On Earth_

["The glamourie spell has been completed!"] Navi said. 

["No one has ever seen you in your Hyrule body before so they won't recognize you!"] 

["Good! Come on Navi!"] 

"Ranma! Wait for me!" Navi cried out. 

Ranma's Hylian strength came into play as he easily cleared the crowds in a forty-foot leap. As he was coming down, he silently called forth the Megaton Hammer from its place in Limbo. Hefting the heavy Goron weapon aloft, Ranma landed on the nape of the dragon's neck and slammed the hammer down with tremendous force, just as the beast was about to incinerate a crowd of villagers. 

**_THOOM!!!_**

The dragon reared back in pain as the hammer struck. Shaking its head to clear it of the dizziness, it then again tried to char the people in front of it. 

**_THOOM!!! _**

The dragon roared in pain again as second blow hit its head. And then a third blow hit. Then another and then another. As each blow connected, the beast thrashed about. Looking above its head, the dragon spotted something out of the corner of one eye. Something or someone was giving it the worst migraine in history. Confused that a mere mortal was actually dealing out massive amounts of pain, despite its thick, scaly hide, the black beast began thrashing its head about, hoping to shake the annoyance off. 

Unfortunately for the dragon, Ranma had his Iron Boots on to keep him steady as he continued to whack away at his foe's noggin. After the first few blows had smashed through the scales, Ranma took out the Biggoron's Sword and began slashing away at the exposed tissue. The dragon roared even louder as the incessant pounding had been replaced by sharp pain as something was cutting it. Finally, in desperation, the monster spread its wings and took off, hoping to get rid of its irritant. 

The Amazons watched in awe as the dragon took flight and carried their mysterious savior with it. They soon became a distant dot in the sky over the horizon. 

Unknown to both Navi and Ranma, one person had seen the transformation. Cologne watched with interest as the dragon disappeared into the distance. _Amazing! That boy is in possession of immense magical power! He would be quite an asset to our tribe! Especially now that he is battling Saffron's pet! We could use such a warrior in our coming battles with the Lord of Phoenix Mountain! This bears looking into_

Three thousand feet about sea level, Ranma was still slashing away with the Biggoron's Sword. The dragon had twisted, dived, turned and made loops in its attempts to free itself, but he still hung on and continued to hack away at the beast. Beside him, Navi desperately tried to keep up with the monster. She wanted to help her bond-partner, but since the monster's power outstripped her own, she could do very little against it. 

"Ranma! Watch out!" Navi screamed as the dragon suddenly inverted itself. 

Ranma was caught off guard as he slipped off the dragon's neck. Knowing that his Iron Boots would be a hindrance now, he quickly switched to his Hover Boots, hoping that they would at least slow his descent. The winged footwear glowed with their golden light as they invoked their limited levitation powers. Ranma felt himself decelerate. However, that was when Navi flew down beside him and frantically pointed to his right. His eyes widened as he saw what was coming at him. 

Apparently, the dragon was not content to let him fall to his death. It intended to fry him on the spot for causing is so much pain. Ranma could see it prepare to let loose a fiery blast as it dived toward him. With less than a second away from incineration, Ranma pulled out his Mirror Shield. 

The dragon released its incendiary breath at him. The huge blast of flame and heat impacted with the polished surface of the shield. However, much to the dragon's surprise, the flames were absorbed into the shield and were then redirected back at it. The monster howled in pain as it was hit in the face. Normally, the flames would not have been able to harm it, due to its protective, scaly hide. However, since Ranma had greatly injured the dragon, the heat seared the open wounds caused by his weapons 

The beast let off a final roar as the flames ravaged its wounds and penetrated into its skull. Suddenly, the dragon's body burst into a fiery mass as it streaked past Ranma's free-falling form., leaving a thick trail of black smoke. It plummeted down towards the sea and caused a great splash when it hit the water. The sea boiled and churned as the temperatures rose to unbearable levels. Finally, the waters settled down and the dragon was no longer seen. 

Even though his Hover Boots had slowed down his descent to less than terminal velocity, Ranma didn't like the idea of landing in boiling seawater. Calling forth his Fairy Bow, he notched an arrow and began infusing it with a blue energy. He then released the arrow, which streaked down and shot into the water. At the point of impact, the Ice Arrow released a blue flash, instantly forming large chunks of ice. The ice melted within seconds in the heated water, but it was enough to cool the temperature to barely tolerable levels.

Just as he was about fifty feet above the surface of the water, Ranma put away his bow and summoned forth his Zoran Tunic. A gift from King Zora himself, the cloth of the tunic was made from a material, which simulated the gills of a fish. Ranma splashed down and disappeared beneath the surface of the waves. Navi flew down and hovered above the sea, waiting for Ranma to surface. Four minutes later, Ranma came up. 

"Ranma! Are you okay?" 

"Yeah." He replied. "Just a little waterlogged. Where are we?" 

"Looks like we're more than halfway across the China Sea. Japan is about 3000 miles from here." 

"Eeeewwww, this place stinks!" 

"I know. When that dragon hit the water, the heat had caused a considerable fish kill. You're literally swimming in soup." 

"Hey! What's that?" Ranma pointed to what appeared to be a long piece of string. Navi hovered over it and said, "That's one of the whiskers of the dragon that you killed. Dragon whiskers have certain magical properties." 

"Oh." Ranma then noted that his hair had come loose and the band that he normally used to tie his hair was gone. He then reached for the whisker and used it to tie his hair. "I guess I should keep this. Who knows? It might come in handy. Hey! What's happening?" Ranma was enveloped in another flash of light and then found himself in his normal-looking body again. Looking down at his right hand, he saw that the TriForce of Courage was fading back into his skin. 

"The danger has past and the TriForce has returned to its dormant state until the next time you need it!" Navi explained. 

"So where to now?" 

"Well, we were heading to Japan, before we got sidetracked to that Amazon Village, so I guess we'd better go that way." 

"Three thousand miles? Even though I'm stronger than average, that's still a long way to go!" 

"Don't worry Ranma. With your Zoran Tunic, even if you stop somewhere along the way, you won't drown. That tunic allows you to breathe underwater indefinitely you know." 

"I know." Ranma sighed as he began the long swim back to his homeland. "I just hope Japan isn't as crazy as China!" 

Navi bobbed in agreement as she followed her bond-partner. 

In the timestream, Sailor Pluto's eyes widened as she saw a scene in the distant past. The image depicted the events that concerned the Moon Kingdom; one thousand years before its eventual fall at the hands the Negaverse. She saw another splendid kingdom, whose people had fair skin, pointed ears and high magical abilities. She then saw _IT_. The three triangles that seemed to personify that magical realm and she then remembered the old records. She opened her mouth and uttered a single word. 

"Hyrule." 

To be continued... 

Author's Notes 

It's been while since I've looked back at this storyline, and with new encouragement from my readers to continue this tale, I've decided to give the previous chapters a bit of an overhaul. My readers will notice some very definite changes as this goes on, but the general plot will remain the same. Thanks to all my fans for keeping this story alive. 


	3. Chapter 2: Card Sharks

**The Legend of Ranma**

Ranma 1/2, the Legend of Zelda and Sailor Moon all belong to their respective creators. I'm just writing this for fun. 

: Thoughts 

[" "] Telepathic communication 

**Chapter 2**

**Card Sharks**

In a place known as Mount Phoenix, a certain godling by the name of Saffron watched a scene unfold in the waters of a mystic well. The images depicted a strange young man with pointed ears who was actually battling against a huge dragon and was winning. 

"Very interesting." Saffron turned to one his underlings. "I did not think that the Amazons had anyone who had the power to battle the dragon. Apparently, even the powers of the Musk Dynasty were not enough to bend those Amazons to my will. Are you certain that no one had seen this man before?" 

"No my lord. We are not certain if this stranger is an ally of the Amazons or a stranger." 

"I sense a great power within him. Something that I had never sensed before! A source of power that is... not of this world! I would have this power!" 

"What are your orders?" 

"For now, I shall leave the Amazons be as I investigate this new development. I can see that he is now heading towards Japan." The scene in the waters changed as they showed Ranma swimming east. "Contact our allies in Japan and have them send some... challenges to him. I would like to see just how capable this young man is." 

"As you wish my lord." 

In another part of reality, also called the Negaverse, Queen Beryl was looking into her crystal ball when a sudden image appeared before her. The evil ruler frowned as she saw who it was. 

"Kiima! What does Saffron want now?" 

The winged messenger frowned as she replied, "That's _LORD SAFFRON_, Queen Beryl! You would do well to respect the one that had saved you from death! Were it not for him, you would be but a memory after your last battle with the Sailor Senshi!" 

"I did not need his help!" Beryl hissed. 

"That's not what I've heard. The Sailor Senshi would have destroyed you, had my master not transported you out of the Negaverse at the last instant. As of now, they believe that you had perished." 

"Why you..." 

"Now, now! No need to be so touchy! Your energy was all but exhausted and you would have surely died, if Master Saffron had not been so generous and powered you up, as well as resurrect your underlings, Jedite, Zoycite and Malachite! You are in service to my lord. He would destroy you all in an instant should you betray him! Never forget that!" 

Beryl growled but replied in a tight voice, "What does he want?" 

"A certain young man will be arriving in Japan soon and he possesses great power. My master wishes for you to seek out this person and test him." 

"But what about the Sailor Senshi and our own plans?" 

"Saffron cares nothing about your little vendetta against the Senshi or your petty schemes to drain the Earth of its life energy! His plans go far beyond your limited imagination! Go about your own business, but keep a lookout for this man! Is that understood?" 

Beryl fumed at being treated as a minor annoyance, but nodded. Kiima smirked as her image faded away. It was then that Jedite approached his leader. 

"My Queen! How much more must we suffer under the heel of that pompous godling?" 

"Patience Jedite." The evil ruler's mouth turned up into a smile. "Saffron doesn't know it but he has just presented us with a golden opportunity. Unknown to him, I was already aware of the great energy source that is approaching Japan! I sensed that the man's life energy alone would put our plans ahead by months! He is also in possession of something Saffron wants! If he wants it, then it would be in our best efforts to get it first! Wouldn't you agree?" 

"Yes, my Queen!" 

In the eternal flow of time, Setsuna, aka Sailor Pluto was still puzzled. Why did the Triforce of Courage and Power suddenly appear after two thousand years of absence? Did that mean that Hyrule still existed? And if it did, how much had changed? She had sensed the presence of the TriForce of Courage and Power, and was very concerned. She had detected evil intentions with the TriForce of Power, and that could prove to be a grave danger to the future of Cystal Tokyo. The legends of that ancient relic had depicted its magical potential to be far greater than the Silver Imperium Crystal and the late Queen Serenity herself. Even one-third of the TriForce was enough to reduce the Earth to rubble a million times over. 

And just where was the TriForce of Wisdom? She had not sensed its presence That third component of the relic was supposed to keep the other two in check and balance out its power. There were just too many variables and unanswered questions. She couldn't even pinpoint the location of the TriForce components as they were somehow hiding the presence of the ones who possessed them. She could only feel faint emissions and they were not enough for her to get a valid reading. The only thing she knew was that the Triforce of Courage was heading toward Japan. 

Perhaps it was time for her to have another discussion with her fellow Senshi. 

Somewhere in the waters of Japan... 

"We're almost there, Ranma!" Navi commented as the coast of Japan appeared over the distant horizon. 

"It's about time!" Ranma said in a tired voice as he continued to swim toward the island of Japan. "I can't believe that I had to _SWIM_ three thousand miles!" 

"Sorry Ranma!" Navi said in an apologetic tone. "It couldn't be helped though. Japan was closer than China was and we were planning to go there. At least with your Zoran Tunic, you didn't have to worry about drowning along the way." 

"Stupid dragon just had to drop me off into the China Sea! It was almost as bad as King Dodongo and Volvagia! The trip wasn't very pleasant either! I just had to be swimming in the sea when that storm came up! I ran into some old water mines left over from World War Two! And I wasn't too keen with that shark when it tried to make a meal out of me!"

"Well your Longshot weapon did make him reconsider." 

"As soon as we're in Japan, I'm going to have me some shark fin soup!" 

An hour later, Ranma was in the Tokyo harbor. When he got to within a hundred feet of the nearest pier, he was all but exhausted. He decided that he was too tired to continue on, so he silently called on his Longshot. The tool appeared in his hand and fired off its grappling chain. The metal spear pierced into a wooden post and began reeling the tired swimmer in. Ranma hauled himself onto the pier and fell flat on his face. Navi floated nearby, unseen by any passerby or docks worker. 

"My poor Ranma. You've suffered so much. Here, let me soothe your tired bones." 

The Hyrule fairy began circling Ranma and released a shiny powder. His body glowed with a soft white light as Navi worked her healing magic. In another minute, the former Hero of Time sat up with a refreshed look about him. 

"Thanks Navi." 

"No problem Ranma. So where do you want to go now?" 

Ranma's stomach growled in response. "Where else? After swimming three thousand miles, I'm really hungry!" 

A half-hour later, Ranma was sitting in a small restaurant, downing his third bowl of soup. As he ate, he carried on a silent conversation with his guardian fairy. 

["So where do you want to go now Ranma?"] Navi asked. 

["Well, since we're in Japan, I may as well check up on the local martial artists and see what has changed since in the last eight, I mean six years!"] Ranma swallowed the last bit of soup and motioned for the waiter to bring him another bowl. ["Man! That tastes great! Anyway I guess my next move is to find somewhere to stay for a while! You got any ideas Navi?"] 

The fairy indicated that she did not. ["Oh by the way Ranma, do you still have that ocarina that Saria gave you?"] 

["Yeah, I still do. Even though I couldn't keep the Ocarina of Time, I still have my Fairy Ocarina! Why do you ask?"] 

["Well, I have been taking an inventory on the items you received from Hyrule and I discovered that Princess Zelda had modified some of the mystic songs you learned."] 

["Oh yeah? Like what?"] 

["Playing Saria's Song will allow you to counter any mystic music that is used against you! It will also let you communicate with the forest spirits of this world. Zelda's Lullaby will allow you to open mystic locks and other magical portals. Epona's Song will let you tame and communicate with other animals, not just horses this time. The Sun Song will cause sunlight to appear and counter any undead creature. You can't make it day or night anymore, since this isn't Hyrule."] 

["Okay."] Ranma nodded as he began to assimilate the information. ["So what about the other songs?"] 

["Well,"] Navi continued. ["The Song of Storms can still make it rain, but now you can summon forth other elements of the weather like snow, wind, sleet and lightning! The Song of Time can cause a temporal displacement of any thing around you for a few moments."] 

["What's a temporal displacement?"] 

["Take out the ocarina and play the Song of Time."] Navi instructed. 

Ranma looked around and shrugged as he made the instrument appear. Holding it up to his mouth, he played the Song of Time. Instantly, he was surrounded in a corona of blue light. When he completed the melody, he looked at his surroundings and his eyes widened. Everything and everyone in the restaurant had become frozen in place. To his right, he saw the bartender in the midst of preparing a drink, the amber liquid stopped in mid-pour. Customers all around him were as motionless as statues. Many of them were holding up their chopsticks and had food a scant few inches from their open mouths. There was no sound in the restaurant. The only ones that could still move and talk were Ranma and Navi. 

"What's going on Navi?" 

"When you play the Song of Time, you cause a bubble of temporal disruption to take place. Anything within that bubble is frozen in time for about one minute! You can see how useful this spell can be! Mind you, since this spell takes up so much magic, you can only play it twice a day!" 

"Neat! So if I'm in trouble or something, I can use this spell to escape, right?" 

"You got it! And I'd say that in another ten seconds, those people will return to normal. They won't even remember what had happened!" 

True to Navi's words, exactly ten seconds later, the magic wore off and the restaurant became the busy establishment it always had been. People resumed their meals, the bartender finished making that drink and sound returned to the place. It was if someone had pushed the 'play' button on the scene when it was in 'pause' mode. 

In the timestream, Setsuna blinked. She could have sworn that time had stopped for just a moment. 

_That can't be right. I could have sworn that the timestream halted for just a moment. But I didn't use my temporal powers to cause the timestream to stop._

She pondered it for a few more moments before checking the current timeline. She saw that nothing had changed and decided to put this strange development off for a while. It may have been just a minor time fluctuation, which were common in the neverending flow of the continuum. She made a note to investigate this further at some later date, which was pretty much all relative to her. 

Back on Earth 

["So what else has been changed Navi?"] 

["Well, you can't play any of those other Warp Spell songs, since there are no TriForce Portals on Earth. Not that it matters, since those songs only work with the Ocarina of Time."] 

A while later, Ranma was walking down the streets of Tokyo, happily taking in the sights and searching for a place to stay. As he continued on his way, he soon caught the scent of something delicious and familiar. 

["Mmmmm! That's okonomiyaki!"] 

["Ranma! You just ate! You can't still be hungry! You ate enough to feed all the Kokiri for a month!"] 

["Sorry Navi! I can't help myself! Whenever I smell okonomiyaki, it reminds me of my old buddy Ucchan!"]

["Ucchan? Oh yes! He was your friend from twelve years back."] 

["That's right! He could sure make the best okonomiyaki! Let's see..."] Ranma looked to his right and saw the restaurant where the smell was coming from. His eyes became wide with shock as he read the name of the establishment. 

"T-T-The Ucchan's? It can't be!" 

["Ranma?"] 

["Navi! The name of that place is the Ucchan's! And according to the small print below the sign, its owner is... Ukyo Kuonji!"] 

["You mean that your old friend is the owner of that restaurant?"] 

As if in answer to the fairy's question, the very person they were talking about emerged from the shop and greeted a couple of girls who came to the entrance. He was about a eight inches shorter than Ranma and was wearing the traditional outfit of an okonomiyaki chef. On her back was a huge spatula and he also wore a bandoleer with several smaller spatulas. He smiled to the newcomers as Ranma observed from across the street. 

One girl was tall and had long brown hair. She was wearing a housedress and had a serene look about her. She appeared to be in her late teens to early twenties. The second girl was about a year or two younger and had short brown hair. She was wearing a T-shirt and blue jeans. When the two entered the restaurant, the owner followed them in. 

["So that was your old friend Ukyo Kuonji?"] 

Ranma nodded. There's no mistaking those spatulas and that aroma! 

["I recognize that recipe! It was one of my favorites! I also saw how he moved! He was training to be a martial artist, just like I was! That's him all right!"] 

["Are you sure that's Ukyo?"] 

["Of course it is! I used to call him Ucchan! He used to call me Ran-chan!"] 

["I'm not asking about that! You told me he was a boy!"] 

["He was! I mean he is!"] 

["I don't think so! Either my mystical senses are off or Ukyo is using some kind of glamourie!"] 

["What are you talking about?"] 

["Ranma, Ukyo is a girl!"] 

["A... _GIRL?!_"] Ranma's expression was a mixture of shock and disbelief as he heard this. ["No way! He doesn't look like a girl!"] 

["Ranma, it isn't that hard to believe! After all, Princess Zelda fooled you by pretending to be that Sheik person! Everyone thought she was a man, even Princess Ruto!"] 

["Yeah, but she used the TriForce of Wisdom to hide from your magical senses!"] 

["That's right. Since this Ukyo does not have the TriForce of Wisdom or any other magical disguise spell, then I must believe what my senses are telling me! If you want to make sure, why don't you use your own mystic senses to probe her when you meet up with her?"] 

["Meet up with her?"] 

["Oh come on now Ranma! I know that you want to see her again after twelve long years! Ten years by her reckoning of course!"] 

Ranma was silent for a few minutes, then slowly nodded. ["Yeah, I really did miss my buddy Ucchan over the last twelve years! Let's go see him... I mean her!"] 

Inside the restaurant, Ukyo was busily preparing a meal for the family, who was sitting at a booth in a remote corner. As she delivered the Tendo's order, she looked at the sad family with a compassionate eye. 

Soun Tendo, the head of the family, was in a sad state. He was slouched over the table and was absently picking at his food. His eyes were red from frequently bawling, but today was one of those times where he _REALLY_ had a good reason to cry. His long black hair was a mess and it looked like he hadn't washed in a couple of days. 

Akane Tendo, the youngest of the family, was also in a depressed state as she slowly chewed her food. She had long, black hair and was wearing a simple blue dress. Her sister Nabiki, the second oldest, was busy writing down some notes as she ate her supper. Kasumi, the eldest daughter put on a gentle smile as she tried to console her father. 

"Please Father. You must eat to keep up your strength!" 

"I lost the dojo and our home!" Soun wailed as he blubbered into his okonomiyaki. 

"It wasn't your fault that the Tendo dojo was lost on a bet, Mr. Tendo." Ukyo said as she approached the family. "It was because of that stupid bet that damned Ranma had made with him ten years ago!" 

Ranma froze in place just after he had entered the shop. _Debt? Ten years ago? What is she talking about... oh no! It can't be that!_

The little fairy noted that her bond-partner was very pale at the moment. ["Ranma? What's wrong? Do you know something?"] 

["I'm afraid I do Navi. When I was six years old, Ucchan and me came across some creep who called himself the Gambling King. He was a real con artist and he cheated a lot of kids out of their money. When I went up against him, he fleeced me but good! Ucchan and me later wrapped him up and tossed him away, but now I remember something else!"] 

["What is it?"] 

["It was just after he had conned me out of all of my money. I found a paper among my Pop's things, which said something about a place called the Tendo dojo. I... used it as collateral and... lost."] Ranma became even sadder at this confession. 

["Ranma! How could you?"] 

["I was young and foolish at the time, but that's no excuse! I shouldn't have gotten involved with that damned Gambling King! Now this family has lost their home because of my mistake! I've got to make it up to them!"] 

["What are you going to do?"] 

["Get their home back!"] With that in mind, Ranma approached the family. 

"So what are you going to do about this?" Ukyo asked. 

"That's simple!" Soun said a firm tone. "I'll go back to that con artist and win back our home!" 

"If you do that, you're liable to lose the gi on your back Daddy!" Nabiki remarked. "He's obviously cheating and your stubbornness is what lost us our house as well as the dojo!" 

"Nabiki's right Dad!" Akane agreed. "That Gambling King beat you with every hand! I thought Nabiki was about to win back our home, but then you just had to make that all-or-nothing bet! We lost everything and we can't challenge him again, since we have nothing to bet with!" 

"If we had something we could use for collateral, then I could win back everything!" The second daughter remarked. "I've watching him and he's only good enough to beat little kids. His facial expressions are easy to read! Although, his sleight of hand maneuvers are pretty tricky though." 

"Curse you Saotome!" Soun wailed as he let out a deluge of tears. "Curse you and your son! To think I had promised to engage my children to yours! How could he do this to us?! If his son wasn't already dead then I'd kill him!" 

The restaurant had become quiet as Soun's outburst registered with all those present. Soun looked around at the foreboding silence, then paled as he remembered that he had not yet informed his daughters of the pledge to unite the Schools of the Anything Goes Martial Arts. The emotional martial artist smiled sheepishly as he reddened and turned away from the looks he was getting. The shocked expressions on the three sisters and Ukyo were very apparent. However, their looks of surprise paled to what Ranma was feeling. He looked like he was having a stroke as the truth set in. 

["Engagement? What's he talking about Ranma?"] Navi was getting more confused by the minute. Just what kind of life did Ranma have before they met? 

["I have _NO IDEA_ Navi! It this is true, then I don't _DARE_ tell these people my name is Ranma Saotome. I still have to help them, since it was my fault that they're in this mess."] Taking a moment to calm himself, he took a deep breath and listened in on the conversation between Soun and his daughters. 

"What do you mean you promised to engage one of us?!" Akane cried out. "_I HATE BOYS!_" 

"You better come clean Daddy!" Nabiki added. 

"Well..." Soun began in a quiet voice. "You see... before any of you were born, an old friend of mine and I trained together in the Anything Goes Martial Arts! Before we went our separate ways, we made an oath to unite the two schools by engaging any children we might have! Not that it matters now, since Genma's son Ranma has been dead for more than ten years!" 

"It's a good thing that he is dead!" Akane snarled. "I'd never marry some stupid boy! Especially someone who bet our dojo away!" 

Ranma winced at her words, but he really couldn't disagree. It was his fault that the family was homeless. He continued to listen in on their conversation. 

"You're not the only one who's mad at Ranma." Ukyo said in a hard voice. "I thought he was my friend, but ten years ago, he and his father stole my father's yattai and left me on the side of the road!" 

_I did what?!_ Ranma thought. 

"Oh how terrible!" Kasumi said. 

Ukyo nodded. "Well, since you people already know that I'm a girl, I may as well tell you the whole story. Ten years ago, my father and his father arranged for me to be engaged to Ran-chan. My father's cart was supposed to be my dowry." 

"What?! But Genma had made his vow to me first!" Soun exploded. 

Ukyo shrugged as she continued. "It's true! Genma had agreed to the engagement, but he and that jerk son of his took my father's cart and abandoned me! Since that day, I swore that I would never love another man!" 

"Is that why you came to Furinkan dressed as a boy?" Akane asked. 

Ukyo nodded. "Ranma had already ruined me for marriage. I saw no reason to keep my femininity. If it weren't for that time when Kuno split open my shirt during that fight, no one would have known that I was really a girl. Since Ranma's dead and his father has gone into hiding, I am denied any chance of revenge!" 

["Kami-sama! I was engaged to Ukyo?"] 

["It looks like you and your father had done some very bad things!"] Navi remarked. 

["I didn't know Navi! I _SWEAR_ I didn't know! If I knew that our getting that cart meant that I was engaged to Ukyo, than I never would have allowed it to happen! Damn you Pop! How could you made me do that to her? Now I know why he asked me of whether I liked okonomiyaki or Ucchan!"] 

["So what are you going to do now?"] 

Ranma began considering his options and replied. [" First of all, I'm going to win the Tendo's home back! Then... later on, I'll have to deal with Ukyo somehow."] Taking another deep breath, he waved a hand to the group, getting their attention. "Excuse me, but I'm new here and I couldn't help overhearing your problem about losing your home to this con artist. I think I may be able to help in getting your property back." 

"Who are you? Why would a complete stranger want to help us?" Akane asked, her voice dripping with her usual contempt for boys. 

"My name really isn't that important." Ranma said. "What is important is that you people have lost your home and I'm quite sure that whoever this Gambling King is, he had cheated somehow, right?" 

Everyone nodded as Nabiki replied, "Somehow, he slipped the Joker into my hand during that final bet. I can't prove that he cheated since he did it so fast." 

"Okay, how about this?" Ranma reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a huge wad of yen notes. Nabiki's eyes widened as she mentally counted the amount presented to her. It was more than five hundred thousand yen! "I'll put up this money to wager against him. I'll win back your house and dojo for you." 

"And what's the catch?" Nabiki asked suspiciously. Her eyes were still fixed on the huge roll of money he had in his hands. 

"No catch at all! I just couldn't stand the thought of such a nice family being on the street, due to some careless actions of an irresponsible boy, ten years ago. If I win, then you're no longer homeless. If I don't then I lose some money. Either way, you won't lose anything else." 

"We don't take charity!" Soun said in a proud voice. 

"Oh come on now! From what I heard, it was due to your pride and stubbornness that lost you your home in the first place." 

"He's right Daddy!" Nabiki agreed. "If you hadn't kept betting away every room in the house, just to get the dojo back, then we wouldn't be in this mess! You just couldn't stop and cut your losses!" 

"Precisely! Now, will you swallow that pride and let me help you?" 

"We really don't have anything to lose if we accept his offer, Father." Kasumi said. 

"It's the best offer we've gotten since that Gambling King came here!" Nabiki added. 

Akane said nothing as she still suspected that the stranger had an ulterior motive behind all this. 

Soun looked at his family, then at the stranger who was offering them a chance to regain their home. He took a long and tired sigh and gave him a reluctant nod. 

The Tendo home was a place of great activity as the Gambling King cheated and conned large crowds of children out of their money. Neon lights flashed and the place was loud with the sounds of slot machines, roulette wheels and other gambling devices. Ranma, Ukyo and the Tendo family made their way through the crowds toward the dojo, where the Gambling King was sitting on a lavish throne and was busy parting his opponents from their cash and other belongings. 

Ranma's eyes narrowed as he gazed upon the person that he lost the Tendo dojo to, when he was six. He hadn't changed a bit. The Gambling King still looked like the face card of a poker deck. As he observed the con artist play against another youngster, he noted that he always raised a card in the hand he had and the kid would take it, revealing the Joker. He had also noticed that the crooked card player would slip the Joker into his opponent's hand when he or she wasn't looking. After a minute, he walked toward the table and slapped the wad of yen notes on the table. 

"Gambling King! I hereby challenge you!" Ranma announced as he sat down. 

The con artist's eyes widened as he saw the amount of money in front of him. He looked up and gazed at the intense and determined person in front of him. "Well now. You must not have a very good sense of value if you are betting that much." 

"Put up or shut up!" Ranma replied. 

"As you wish." The Gambling King began dealing out the cards. 

Ranma then looked out of the corner of his right eye to Navi, who was floating near his shoulder. ["Navi, it's obvious that he's going to cheat all the way through the game!"] 

["That's for sure!"] The fairy agreed. ["It's apparent that he has no idea what the word 'fair' means!"] 

["Are you ready Navi?"] 

["No problem Ranma! My special transference spell should take care of it!"] 

Ranma then nodded as he picked up his first hand. He saw that the Joker was already there, but he knew that was coming. He then looked up at the Gambling King with a smile and said, "Let's start small shall we? I hear you also own the entire Tendo house, correct? I hereby wager that money against... the bathroom." 

"Done!" The Gambling King replied as he reached out to take a card from Ranma's hand. 

The Hero of Hyrule smiled as he raised the Joker card slightly. The Gambling King took the bait and frowned when he realized what Ranma was attempting. When his fingers were an inch away from the Joker, he then moved his hand to a card beside it. He had chosen the Three of Spades. However, Navi had spotted this and cast her spell. The Three of Spades and the Joker exchanged places. When the con artist looked at the card, his expression became even more depressed. 

"Damn!" 

"Well, it looks like I win that hand." Ranma replied. "Now how about betting my money against... the kitchen?" 

The Tendos, Ukyo and the rest of the crowds were intensely watching the stranger as he won his first hand against the Gambling King. 

"That was just a fluke!" Akane snorted. 

"Well, at least we have our bathroom back." Kasumi remarked. 

At the table, Ranma picked up his next hand. He didn't see the Joker so he assumed that his opponent had it. Reaching out toward his foe's hand, he selected a card. Below his line of vision, the Gambling King was secretly trying to slip something into Ranma's hand. His hand motion was so fast that no human eye could track it. However, it wasn't fast enough to escape a fairy's eye. Navi spotted the Joker and used her magic to switch it with the Five of Diamonds from the Gambling King's hand. The face card man was shocked to see that the Joker was still in his hand. He quickly smothered his expression as he took a card from his opponent. 

As soon as he chose the Six of Clubs, Navi switched it with the Joker in his hand. When the con man looked at what he had selected, he did a frantic double take. 

"What the heck?" 

"Oh my." Ranma said sweetly. "I guess I won again. Now, shall we wager the living room?" 

The crowds became even more astounded as the game went on. With every hand, Ranma began winning the Tendo home back, room by room. The living room, the front hallway, Akane's bedroom, Nabiki's bedroom, Kasumi's bedroom, the koi pond, the back yard, the front yard and many others. With every hand, the Gambling King became even more frustrated. Fifty hands later, he got desperate. 

_I don't understand it! I'm cheating my very best and this young upstart is still beating me! At this rate I lose my business here! I can't afford to give up the best setup I ever had! It's time to end this!_

After losing the Tendo house and all the gambling equipment in the dojo, the Gambling King held up two playing cards. One was the dreaded Joker and the other was the Ace of Spades. 

"I must admit, you are one of the most challenging players I have ever faced. So what do you say to a final match? I have two cards here." He slapped them face down on the table before Ranma. "If you choose the Ace, you win! If you choose the Joker, you lose! Winner takes all!" 

"I'll take that bet!" Ranma said with confidence. 

"No! Don't listen to him! He's cheating! I know it!" Nabiki called out. 

"The young man has already accepted my challenge! I will brook no interference!" He turned back to Ranma. "Choose." The crowd held its breath as they waited. The Tendos and Ukyo were especially nervous. 

Ranma looked at Navi, who was floating over the two cards. 

["He switched the Ace with a Joker didn't he?"] 

["You got it Ranma! He hid the Ace in his right sleeve! All that switching around has exhausted me! I'm not sure if I can transfer the right card."] 

["Don't worry Navi! I got it covered."] Looking up to his opponent, he took out his Fairy Ocarina and asked, "Do you mind if I play a small tune before I choose? It's been a long game and I need to loosen up. I'm sure everyone would agree." 

The Gambling King smiled as he assumed that Ranma's request was just a futile attempt to stall for time. "Go right ahead. Not that it's going to make any difference! I could use a little entertainment before I take back what is rightfully mine!" 

"Thank you." Ranma held up the instrument and played the Song of Time. The melody wafted throughout the Tendo compound and invoked its spell. Everyone within the place became frozen in the temporal displacement bubble, including Ranma's opponent. Ranma smiled as he reached down and flipped the two cards. He saw the two Jokers and shook his head. 

"Typical!" Ranma sighed as he reached over and retrieved the Ace. He placed one Joker into the sleeve and put the Ace and the remaining Joker face down on the table. He then sat back and waited for the time freeze to end. Fifteen seconds later, the entire scene unfroze itself. 

"Now young man, you have played your music. Pick your card!" The Gambling King said with a smug look. 

"Okay." Ranma calmly turned over a card. It was the Ace. The crowd gave off a loud cheer as the Tendos and Ukyo crowded around him to congratulate him. Soun was bawling buckets as he swept up Ranma in a hug that was making him blue in the face. 

"You did it! You won back our home!" 

"_ERRRK!_" Ranma replied as his breath was squeezed out of him. 

The Gambling King's expression turned from confidence to absolute shock. His mouth fell and hit the floor as he stared at the card. No! It can't be! I'm sure I put down _TWO JOKERS_! He can't have been able to pick the Ace! He can't! The con man hit his fist on the table in frustration. It was then that the Joker in his sleeve fell out. A young boy noticed this and picked up the card. He then shot an angry look at the card man and then turned to the crowds, holding the card aloft. 

"Hey look everybody! He had a Joker up his sleeve! This man's nothing but a rotten cheater!" 

"N-N-Now wait a minute!" The con artist stammered as he saw the crowd of children turn toward him. Even though he was older and bigger, the children outnumbered him. Before he any chance to react, they were upon him like a swarm of bees. The dojo was soon ringing with the sounds of a man being put through excruciating pain. 

"_OW! STOP! NOT THE BEARD! YOW! OUCH! DON'T PULL THAT! NO! DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER TEACH YOU THAT IT'S NOT NICE TO... MY EYE! OFF! YEOW! MY SHIN! I TOLD YOU! NOT THE BEARD! LEGGO! OUCH! NO BITING! OWIE! NO KICKING! OWIE! THAT HURTS! NO MORE! OW! WHO DID THAT?! WAIT! OW! OW! OW! OW!_" 

The Gambling King was a mess when the children finally let up on him, twenty minutes later. After returning the money and property to each child and sent them away, Ranma walked up to the battered man and hauled him up with one hand. The con artist could barely see straight since both eyes sported a shiner and were half-closed. He then gulped as he realized that he was two feet off the ground. 

"Listen here pal!" Ranma said in a hard tone. "If I ever see your stupid face again, I'll pound you so hard, that there won't be a doctor in the world with enough bandages to put you back together! Now get lost! Go get an _HONEST_ job, because if I find out that you've returned to your cheating ways, the next thing you'll be gambling for is your _LIFE_!"

Ranma released his hold on the Gambling King, who then scrambled his way out of the Tendo compound. A minute later, the man disappeared over the horizon. He sighed as he turned to face the Tendos and Ukyo. 

Soun smiled as he put his arms around the shoulders of his daughters. "On behalf of my entire family, I would like to give you our gratitude for saving our home! By the way, we never got to know your name!" 

"My... name?" Ranma replied nervously. 

"Yeah! I'd to know who you are too!" Ukyo added. 

Ranma became a little pale as he tried to answer. Fortunately, Navi came to his rescue. She hovered to his right ear and whispered a name. A moment later, Ranma replied, "My name is...Link." 

Near the Gates of Time, Sailor Pluto was again dumbfounded when time suddenly stopped for a minute, then started again. Once again she checked and found that the future was still unchanged for the most part. Cystal Tokyo would come to pass, but now she noticed a slight difference. In that future utopia, a family named Tendo was now thriving. She didn't know what to think about it. She had looked back into their past recently and according to what had happened the last time she checked, the Tendo clan had become homeless due to losing their dojo and home to a con artist. As a result, their family line and martial arts discipline had died out. The last important act of their line was done by the head of their family, Soun Tendo, as he made one final attempt to regain their property and lost. 

However, when time neared that point in the continuum, stopped and then started up again, it now recorded that Soun and his family had somehow regained their property and thereby avoided that dire future. She was only one of the few individuals that could detect any change in the flow of time. Everyone else would not have noticed such alterations. 

The Tendo clan had no direct impact whatsover on the coming of Crystal Tokyo, so whether it survived or not was of no real consequence. Still, this slight alteration was enough to make Setsuna more determined than ever to find out just what was going on. The new alteration had also traces of that same anomaly she had detected earlier and she also sensed minute amounts of magic that was associated with fairies. With all the interference that the TriForce parts were causing, she still couldn't pinpoint where they were, nor discern the identity of whoever possessed them. 

Though she did suspect that whatever or whoever had saved the Tendo family from ruin might be connected. She decided that now may be the time to contact her fellow Senshi. She disappeared from the Gates of Time to meet up with Haruka and Micharu, alias Sailor Uranus and Neptune. 

Meanwhile in another district, someone else also noticed that something strange was going on... 

"Guys! My computer just registered another temporal anomaly again!" 

"Really?" Said a cute blond girl with really long pigtails. "Er... what's a temporal anomaly?" 

"It means that something has been manipulating the timestream! Usagi, this is the second time today that time had stopped!" Ami replied. 

A girl with dark hair and wearing a white gi top and red skirt became thoughtful. "Hmmm... this may have something to do with last night's fire reading." 

"Really? What happened?" Asked a tall and athletic girl with brown hair. 

Rei nodded to her friend Makoto. "Last night, I had a... premonition, as if something important was going to happen soon. I made a fire reading and saw...I'm not sure how to explain it." 

"What did you see?" Minako asked. 

"I'm not sure what the images meant, but I saw a guy dressed in green clothes. He had pointed ears and was carrying a really big sword. I also saw an image of three triangles, arranged in a much larger pattern. The last image I saw was of Queen Beryl!" 

"That can't be right! Beryl's dead!" Usagi stated. 

"Yeah! We finished her off a long time ago!" Lita added. "The last we ever heard of her was during that Doom Tree thing!" 

"Do you think that it might be the Negaverse again?" Minako asked. 

"I don't know." Ami said. 

"Well, if it's the Negaverse again, then the Sailor Senshi are ready to beat them again!" Serena said as she wolfed down another dozen doughnuts. 

"Save some for the rest of us!" Rini said as she tried to get a hold of one before her future mother left nothing but crumbs. 

To be continued... 

Author's Notes 

Well, some of my readers have asked to get Setsuna and the other Senshi involved so I decided, why not? I'll be using the Japanese names as the overhaul continues. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Hyrule Knight

**The Legend of Ranma**

Rumiko Takahashi + Ranma 1/2 + my own ideas + no claim to said characters = Disclaimer 

: Thoughts 

[" "]: Telepathic comunication 

**Chapter 3**

**The Hyrule Knight**

_How did I get mixed up in all of this?_ Ranma thought as he lay on the futon in the guestroom of the Tendo home. It had been a week since he had beaten the Gambling King. _Well, at least I've got a place to stay for a while._

After helping the Tendo family regain their home from the Gambling King, the grateful head of the clan had invited Ranma to stay as a guest for a while and he wouldn't take no for an answer. On the advice of his fairy companion Navi, Ranma had introduced himself as Link. When asked for his last name, he had quickly made up name Kintaro, from a manga that he had seen when he came to Tokyo. He also told them that he was quite willing to pay rent and help pay for the bills. At first, Soun's pride would not allow him to accept such a generous offer, but when Ranma hauled out the cash he had used to bet with, Nabiki's eyes gleamed as she took the money, telling him that it was all right. 

Ranma was bit put on edge as Nabiki kept on inquiring on how he had so much cash and if he had more. After a long bout of hemming and hawing, the former hero of Hyrule told her that he was a traveling martial artist and had participated in many tournaments with big payoffs. This half-truth satisfied the rest of the family, but Nabiki became even more curious. 

When he mentioned that he was a martial artist, the youngest sister Akane had become interested and challenged him to a match in the dojo. After all, he said to have participated in a lot of tournaments and should have some skills. Not as good as hers of course. 

Ranma had become concerned since he was many times stronger than the normal human and he didn't want hurt her. He had politely turned her down, but she was like her father and also wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. However, Ranma remained firm, much to Akane's irritation. She started thinking that Ranma was some kind of coward. 

Akane continued to try and cajole Ranma into a match, but Ranma continued to turn her down. This of course only made Akane more determined and things got even more pressured, especially after she had seen him practice in the backyard for the next few days. When Ranma asked Nabiki about it, she had informed him that Akane considered herself the best martial artist in Nerima. She also had a very intense dislike for boys. 

Flashback... 

"Let me give you some free advice, Link." Nabiki cautioned. "Never let Akane know that you're better than her, and I have a feeling that you are. If she sees that you are better, then you're in for a world of headaches." 

"I don't see why she's all fired up about my not wanting to spar with her. I didn't want to see her get hurt." 

"Did you say that to her?" 

"Well, I said that I don't usually fight someone who's weaker than me." 

Nabiki shook her head as she said; "Now _THAT_ was the wrong thing to say." 

End of flashback... 

Ranma sighed as he waited for the return of his fairy Navi. The little pixie had told him that she needed to take care of a few details. For some strange reason, she asked for a few of the rupees from his Giant's Wallet. Ranma didn't know what she was up to but gave them to her anyway. It had been three days since he'd seen her. He didn't worry too much though, due to the psychic bond they shared. He could sense Navi's presence, even if she happened to be a continent away. 

["Ranma! I'm back!"] The fairy that only Ranma could see and hear fluttered her way through the open window. 

The martial artist sat up and greeted his diminutive companion. ["Hey Navi. Where have you been? I was getting worried. It's been days!"] 

["I was taking care of some details."] 

["Like what?"] 

["ll Ranma, if you're going to go by the name of Link Kintaro, then you'll need some proper identification and stuff like that."] 

["What do you mean?"] 

["Well, according to what the Deku Tree Sprout had told me, you'd need some kind of documentation. Using the knowledge that the Sprout had given me, I went over to some places that dealt with that sort of thing and used my magic to create a new identity for you. I had to visit several libraries and such, not to mention use a few mind-reading spells to get the right information, but I think I got everything done. I also learned how to use an interesting device called a ... computer? A few spells here and a few rupees there and well... you know."] 

["What's a computer?"] 

["Well... it's a little complicated and... I'll have to show it to you later."] 

Ranma didn't like the idea of using deceit, but he couldn't really argue. He couldn't just tell people that his name was Ranma Saotome. To the rest of the world, Ranma Saotome had disappeared six years ago and was presumed dead. Furthermore, after learning about the arrangements with the Tendos and the Kuonjis, it was best for him not to let on about his true identity. 

["I... guess that's okay Navi. You're only doing what you think is best for me."] 

["Yes. I really don't like lying either, but you can't just go telling people your real name. It would be too difficult to explain, not to mention too much trouble."] 

["I suppose. So now what?"] 

["Tomorrow you start school."] 

["School? Aw, do I have to?"] 

["Yes Ranma. You do need to learn how things have changed in the last six years and from what the Deku Tree Sprout had told me, you couldn't get by in this world without an education. Don't worry Ranma. I've taken care of all the details. You're registered to attend Furinkan High with Akane and Nabiki starting tomorrow."] 

["How'd you manage to do that?"] 

["When I started learning how to use the computer, I came across an interesting technique called...what was it again? Oh yes, they called it 'hacking.' It made things really easy."] 

The following morning... 

"You're going to school with us?" Akane asked incredulously. 

Ranma nodded as he said, "Yes... I registered last week. Since I'm going to be staying here for a while, I may as well finish my education." 

Nabiki said nothing but was deep in thought. _How did he get registered without me knowing it? It takes weeks for a guy to get registered. It's made even harder when the semester has already started. Hmmm, you're interesting Link Kintaro._

The three quietly made their way to the school. Unknown to the Tendo girls, Ranma's fairy hovered over his shoulder. Akane was still miffed at the fact that Ranma had brushed her off and decided not to talk to him. Did he think that she wasn't good enough? She was the best in Nerima and he had the nerve to imply that she was weak! Well, she'd get him to fight her if it killed him! He'd take her more seriously as a martial artist then! When they neared the school gates, Akane suddenly handed her bag off to Nabiki and started charging toward the school. At the same time, a huge crowd of boys suddenly appeared in front of her and the youngest daughter of Soun Tendo began beating the living daylights out of them! 

"What's going on?" Ranma asked. 

"Oh don't worry about it." Nabiki replied. "Akane goes through this every day. Pay it no mind." 

"Huh?" 

"They just want to beat my sister in combat so they could go out with her." 

"Say what?" Ranma was still confused as he turned his attention toward the mob. Sure enough, as the boys attacked Akane, they were shouting out what appeared to be date proposals. 

"Akane I love you!" 

"Please go out with me!" 

"Pick me!" 

"How about a date?" 

Akane responded to each proposal with nonverbal responses such as punches, kicks, throws and several applications of blunt and sharp objects, courtesy of her unwanted suitors. 

Ranma's expression took on a bewildered expression as he looked over his shoulder and spoke telepathically with Navi. ["What's going on? Has the world really changed that much since I was gone? Now you have to beat up a girl to get a date?"] 

["I have to admit, that's a new one."] Navi replied. ["The Deku Tree Sprout never told me anything about this. Must be one of those strange customs he warned me about. Beat up the girl, then ask her out."] 

["Oh well, its not like it's any of our business."] Ranma began walking toward the school again, following Nabiki who had gone in earlier. 

["Ranma! Aren't you going to help her?"] 

The former Saotome looked over his shoulder at the Tendo girl and shrugged. ["She doesn't look like she needs any help. Besides, after what Nabiki told me about why Akane's been giving me the cold shoulder I get the feeling that she wouldn't appreciate me butting in."] 

["Even so Ranma, I know you. You wouldn't leave something like this without getting involved! You're too much of a hero you know!"] 

["I guess so."] Ranma shook his head and smiled a bit before pivoting on one foot and leaping into the fray. 

At that time, a group of new transfer students were approaching the gates. Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto were discussing quietly as they approached Furinkan High. During the summer, the five Inner Senshi had decided to all enroll in the same high school as it was much easier to respond to future Youma attacks if they needed to get in contact with one another. In the past, with Rei going to a different school than the others, the Sailor Senshi were usually at a disadvantage whenever a crisis would emerge. With a lot of coaching for Usagi and Minako, the five part-time super-heroines all manage to pass the entrance exams to be accepted at Furinkan. Luckily, the high school was close enough to Juuban for ease of access. 

"Did you get any new readings from your computer Ami?" Makoto asked. 

Ami shook her head as she replied. "No. I haven't detected any new anomalies since last week. However, we still have to keep a lookout for anything strange. Remember what Setsuna told us." 

The others nodded as they thought back to Sailor Pluto's message. The Senshi of Time had visited them during the week and told them of a great, unknown force was in Japan. She didn't tell them exactly what it was, as she herself was unsure. It was also undetermined whether this force was either evil or good. She knew it had something to do with the TriForce, but until she had more information, she decided not to tell the Inner Senshi about Hyrule and its connection to the long-dead Moon Kingdom. She had already told Neptune and Uranus the same thing and the Inner and Outer Senshi were now taking turns patrolling the area, on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary. 

"Hey! Look at that!" Minako said as she pointed towards the front gate. 

Akane was getting quite a workout as she realized that the usual mob was attacking more fiercely than normal. She soon realized that she might have bitten off more than she could chew. They were getting closer and it would only be a minute or so before they would get through her defenses. She had gotten so used to the daily battles that she had fallen into a pattern and had not improved significantly since these fights began. The mob was starting to get through the relatively large holes in her woeful defense. They were getting too close for comfort and Akane was rapidly beginning to tire. 

One large bruiser was just about to blind-side Akane when he was suddenly kicked in the side and was sent flying toward the front wall. Another of Akane's suitors was grabbed by the front of his school uniform before he was about to nail her in the back of her legs. He was tossed over to where the first boy landed like a rag doll. 

["Ranma! Be careful! You're forgetting that you're a _LOT_ stronger than these boys!"] 

["Don't worry Navi! I won't hurt them! I'm just to going to make things easier for Akane that's all."] Ranma assured as he continued to casually pick off Akane's attackers one by one. 

Akane was more than furious when she saw that Ranma was butting into her business. "Stay out of this! This is my fight!" 

Ranma ignored her outburst as he dispatched the last of the mob with several combinations of kicks, feints and punches. As soon as the last boy was down, he saw that Navi was giving him the sign step back. He did so and evaded a roundhouse kick by the ungrateful Akane Tendo. 

"Hey! What was that for?" 

"Stay out of my fights, you stupid... _BOY!_" 

"Sheesh! Talk about being ungrateful! All I was doing was giving you a hand! I couldn't just stand by and let you get beaten up." 

"I could have handled them myself!" 

"Yeah right. And I suppose you just let that big guy get close enough to knock your head off." 

"I saw him coming!" 

"Not likely. From what I saw, those boys were just about to overwhelm you and you were getting tired. Let me tell you, you really need to work on your defense. The only reason why you lasted this long was probably because they didn't fight as a team." 

"I don't need your help!" 

Ranma sighed as he shook his head in resignation. "All right Akane, suit yourself. I won't get involved in any more of your fights. But don't get mad at me when one of these boys beat you tomorrow." What an ingrate! 

"You there!" 

Both Ranma and Akane turned to where the new voice came from and saw a tall boy dressed in samurai clothes step out from behind a nearby tree. He appeared to about seventeen or eighteen and was carrying a wooden practice sword: a bokken in his right hand. 

"You there, stranger! You seem awfully familiar with the beauteous Akane. Just who are you?" 

"Well I'm..." 

"Hold!" 

"Huh?" "Is it not the custom to give one's own name first? Fine then! Mine I will give!" 

Ranma stood in confusion as the boy gave his introduction. Dark storm clouds began to form overhead. 

"I am the undefeated captain of this school's kendo club. The rising new star of the high school fencing world. My name strikes fear in all those who hear it. My peers call me the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" He raised his bokken to the heavens and a bolt of lightning peeled off in the distance. "Tatewaki Kuno. Age seventeen." 

["What a showoff!"] Navi commented. 

In the school's main building, crowds of students had gathered near the open windows of the third and second floors. As they watched the scene below them, they began gossiping to each other. 

"Blue Thunder?" 

"That's a new one." 

"Last week he was calling himself the Shooting Star." 

"Do you think that new guy has any chance against Kuno?" 

On the other side of the schoolyard, the five girls who were Sailor Senshi also watched in fascination. 

"Who is that guy?" Makoto asked. 

"What? You didn't hear his introduction?" Usagi remarked. 

"No, I mean the other guy!" Makoto pointed toward Ranma. "He was really great! Those were some cool martial arts moves!" She sighed as she studied Ranma's well-defined physique. "He looks just like my old sempai!" 

The other girls gave a tired sigh as the tallest member of their group gazed with longing at yet another boy that reminded her of her old boyfriend. Minako did notice that the new boy was kind of cute though. 

Akane gave a disgusted sigh as she addressed the boy in the samurai robes. "Oh Kuno, I don't have time for you." 

"Yes, I'm afraid that we don't have time to talk right now." Ranma agreed. "This my first day, and I really don't want to be late." 

"You will not pass stranger!" Kuno declared as he held out his bokken. "Not until you tell me just what business you have in interfering with the lovely Akane's affairs." 

"What? Do you mean that mob that attacked her for a date?" Ranma asked with confusion. "Listen here. I really don't know what's going on and frankly, it's none of my concern. In any case, I'm only staying at the Tendo home for a while and..." 

"_STAYING AT THE TENDOS?! UNDER THE SAME ROOF AS AKANE'S?! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!_" Kuno rushed forward and held his bokken high, intent on splitting Ranma in half. 

Ranma of course, saw the blow coming and dodged it by jumping back. ["Whoa! Navi, what's going on with this dope?"] 

["Apparently, he seems a bit angry at the fact that you're living with Akane and her family."] 

["I can see that!"] Ranma leaned back to avoid a slash aimed at his head, then ducked under another. He then leaped back a few more steps to get some more fighting room. Kuno stopped to take a classic fighting stance as he prepared to assault Ranma again. 

"Know this you lowly cur! It has been decreed that only he who defeats the tigress Akane may be deemed to date with her! Only I, the great Tatewaki Kuno am worthy enough to bask in the presence of the lovely Akane!" 

By now, the Inner Senshi were more than confused at this development. 

"Fight her to get a date?! That's totally bogus!" Makoto remarked. 

"I guess it takes all kinds." Amy shrugged as she watched Ranma effortlessly dodge each of Kuno's strikes. 

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Rei said as she tensed up. 

"Hold on a minute..." Minako said as she saw that Ranma was tensing up, getting ready to strike. "Let's see what happens." 

Ranma was more than a little steamed at the fact that someone was attacking him for no valid reason. Navi sensed his anger beginning to build and cautioned him. 

["Ranma! Control yourself!"] She was well aware that his Hylian strength could pulverize Kuno with one blow. 

Ranma took a deep breath as he took a stance. ["Okay Navi. I'll do this quick!"] 

"_DIE YOU PEASANT!_" Kuno rushed forward to deliver a viscous blow to Ranma's head. "_FEEL THE WRATH OF THE BLUE..._" 

_**WHAM!**_

The attack Kuno launched had never got off the ground. The kendoist was still standing, but he was slumped over and the wind was knocked out of him. His eyes were wide in shock and disbelief. His bokken fell from his hands and clattered to the pavement. Ranma was crouched low and his fist was extended into Kuno's solar plexus. A moment past and then, Ranma stepped back, removing his fist from its position. He watched with a smile as Kuno whimpered and fell on his face. 

"Sorry Kuno." Ranma apologized with a smile. "I saw an opening that was begging for me to attack." He shrugged. "So I did." 

Akane stared wide-eyed at Ranma. So did the rest of Furinkan High's student population.

"Wow! He took out Kuno with one shot!" 

"Awesome! Someone who could beat him better than Akane!" 

"I've never seen Kuno defeated so badly before!" 

"Way to go!" 

Ranma calmly walked into the school. A moment later, Akane followed him. 

"Wow! Did you see that?" Makoto said with some excitement. That boy definitely had what it took to take care of himself. The fact that he was strong and cute also helped. 

Minako could only nod in silence as she watched Ranma's retreating form. 

_In the Negaverse... _

Queen Beryl looked deep within her crystal ball as she searched for the mysterious power source that seemed to be emanating from deep within Tokyo. Unfortunately, with so much interference with the power being generated by the Sailor Senshi, the Imperium Silver Crystal and countless other magical and scientific sources, it was hard to pinpoint the power that Saffron was seeking. She then decided that the best way to find this power was to lure it into the open. 

"Jedite! Zoycite! Malachite! Front and center!" 

The three Negaverse generals appeared before their mistress and bowed. Jedite, the first of Beryl's agents, was only recently released from his crystal prison by Saffron. Unfortunately, the process had erased his most recent memories before he was frozen and he no longer knew the secret identities of Sailor Moon, Mercury and Mars. 

"What do you wish of us, my Queen?" Malachite asked. 

"I have a mission for the three of you. The power source I have been seeking is somewhere within the city of Tokyo. Unfortunately, since our absence, new magical sources have entered the surrounding area and are causing too much interference for me to pinpoint it. Furthermore, I have sensed that the Sailor Senshi have grown in power since our last battle with them and their power is only adding to the mess." 

"If there are new sources of energy my Queen, then why don't we use them in our plans to take over the universe?" Jedite inquired. 

"Are you are forgetting the hold that pompous Saffron has over us? His power is enormous and by far outstrips all of our abilities combined! Somehow, he had attained full godhood in a short period of time! It wouldn't matter how much energy we steal. It still wouldn't be enough against that strange power source he uses. No Jedite! To defeat Saffron and break free of his control, we must find a power that is equal to whatever he's using! I sense that the very thing Saffron is searching for is just what we need to put him in his place!" 

"So what do you suggest?" Zoycite asked. 

"The three of you will go to a section of Tokyo called Nerima and stir up some trouble. Despite the huge interference, I was able to narrow down the location of the power source to that general area. The strange energy will more than certainly react to such a disturbance!" 

"But what of the Sailor Senshi my queen? Surely they would respond to such trouble as well." Malachite interjected. 

"All the better! I made the mistake of sending you three against them one at a time. With the three of you combined, you will surely be able to defeat those brats, despite their increased powers! If the power source shows up as well, then we will be killing two birds with one stone! Furthermore, this will be a good opportunity for you to drain some energy for the Negaverse! Now go!" 

"Yes my queen!" The three generals vanished to do the bidding of their mistress. 

"Class, we have six new students here at Furinkan High. Please give a warm welcome to Link Kintaro, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno, and Usagi Tsukino." 

The teacher gestured to the five girls and one boy at the front of the class. They all gave a polite bow to the class before being shown to their seats. As Ranma sat down, he began to have a strange feeling about the five girls and Navi also began to become agitated. 

["Navi, what's going on? I'm getting some really weird vibes from those girls. If I didn't know better, I'd swear that they had a lot of magic about them!"] 

["I'm sensing it too. It's not just your basic background magic either. Somehow, it... feels familiar."] 

Ranma considered the five new girls, then made a mental note to check them out with the Lens of Truth later. He turned his attention to the teacher as class began. 

On one side of the room, Akane glared at Ranma as she was still angry at him for interfering with her fight. Just who did he think he was? She didn't need him to act like the hero. She could have taken care of that mob without his help. Well, she'd show him what a true martial artist was capable of when they got back home! 

Usagi and her friends settled down as the class started and three of them stole glances at the new boy who was sitting near the rear of the room. 

_That guy really reminds me of my old sempai. I wonder if I can get him to teach me some of those martial arts moves!_ Makoto smiled as she began to daydream. 

_There's something... odd about that guy. Just looking at him, makes me feel all... weird. Could he have something to do with the vision I saw?_ Rei shook her head as she concentrated on the lesson. 

_Man, he is sooo cute! I wonder if he's got a girlfriend?_ Minako looked over to where Makoto was sitting and frowned as she recognized the look she was giving Ranma. _Aw no! Not again! She probably thinks that he looks like her old sempai. Well, she's not going to get her hands on this one!_

Ami was of course focusing on the teacher as Usagi's mind drifted off to thoughts of doughnuts and wondering when the lunch bell would ring. 

Noon hour... 

Ranma smiled as he polished off his lunch as he sat beneath a tree near the baseball diamond. The morining had progressed without a hitch, except for two annoyances. One was Akane as she berated him after the first class for interfering with her fight. Then Kuno had attacked him for some nonsense about living under the same roof as the beauteous Akane. Ranma had easily dispatched him by tossing him out a third story window. Luckily for Kuno, Navi had informed Ranma that there was a pool down there before the former Hero of Time had thrown him. 

At the moment, he was mentally communicating with his fairy as he gazed up at the clouds in the sky. 

["Well, aside from Kuno and Akane, this day hasn't been bad so far."] 

Ranma nodded. ["Yeah, but I wish that classes weren't so dull!"] 

Navi shook her head. ["Sorry Ranma, but you do need to pay attention to the teachers. I almost had to resort to an anti-sleep spell to keep you from dozing off like that Usagi girl."] 

["Speaking of which... look over there."] 

Navi looked in the direction that her bond-partner indicated and saw the five girls quietly chatting at a nearby bench. Once again, Navi used her magical senses to probe each of the girls. 

["Ranma, do you still have the Lens of Truth?"] 

["Sure. I was going to check them out with it later."] 

["You might as well use it now. Just keep it on low-level power. There's something really familiar about the energy signatures of those girls."] 

Ranma nodded as he looked around and saw that no one was close by. He silently called forth the magical detection device and then moved around the tree so that Usagi and the others wouldn't see him. He then peered through the glass. 

His eyes widened as he saw huge amounts of magical power quietly slumbering within each of the girls. He noted that each girl's aura was differently colored. Makoto's was a bright forest green. Minako's was a brillant amber color. Rei's was a fierce red while Ami's was a gentle light blue. Usagi's was a white that had silver flecks in it. 

Ranma couldn't make sense of it. Just who were these girls? 

Navi simply continued to stare at the girls and quietly thought to herself. _No. It can't be. After two thousand years?_

["Navi, do you know anything about this?"] 

Navi considered her answer, then decided that she needed more time to consider. ["I... have a hunch, but until I get more information, I can't tell you for sure. Sorry."] 

Ranma wondered why his fairy was getting so secretive, then decided that Navi would tell him when she was ready to. 

For the rest of the day, Ranma was either being yelled at by Akane or attacked by Kuno. His classes were downright boring and it was only due to Navi's constant prodding that he stayed awake and took notes. Throughout the day, he wished that something would come up and break up his boredom. 

The end of the school day... 

The other students were just starting to leave the schoolyard when suddenly, a gigantic ball of light appeared over the sky and then descended toward an area a few blocks from the school. Everyone looked toward where the ball had landed. Everyone wondered what was going on. One person in particular got a very bad feeling about it. 

_Navi, I don't like the looks of that._

The fairy bobbed up and down in agreement. _I sense great evil in that direction. I also detect high amounts of dark energies! Something big is happening! _

Ranma smiled as steeled himself for the inevitable conflict that he couldn't ignore. After saving the world of Hyrule and rescuing the Amazons from Saffron's dragon, he had the hero addiction in his blood. He craved the excitement and helping others always left him with a warm feeling inside of him. The heroic nature within him made him feel like a man among men. Little did he know that he had become what his mother always wanted of him. 

As he gave a nod to Navi, he rushed off in the direction of the disturbance. 

In another area of Tokyo, a blue-haired girl's mini-computer gave off a shrilling alarm. Ami and her Usagi were just about to separate and head for home when it went off. The other three girls had already left for their homes. Looking around to make sure that no one was watching, they ducked into a nearby alley. Ami pulled out her computer and began to take readings. 

"What is it Ami?" 

"It's a high-energy reading like nothing we've ever encountered before, but it's definitely of Negaverse origin!" 

"Usagi!" 

Both girls looked down and saw Luna, one of their talking guardian cats running up to them. 

"Luna! What are you doing here?" Serena asked. 

"I just got a call from Artemis! He also picked up the sudden explosion of Negaverse energy! He's already contacting the others so you two better transform and meet the others near the park in Nerima!" 

"Right!" Both girls said as they took out their transformation wands. 

In locations near the district of Nerima, the other three Sailor Scouts were also bringing out their transformation pens. In an instant, the five sailor-suited warriors of justice called out their transformation phrases. 

"Mars Power! Make up!" 

"Jupiter Power! Make up!" 

"Venus Power! Make up!" 

"Mercury Power! Make up!" 

"Moon Crystal Power! Make up!" 

The five girls were instantly surrounded with their respective energies and were transformed into their super-powered alter egos. After the transformations were completed, the five rushed off toward the direction of the evil. 

A little further away, a tall boy by the name of Mamoru Chiba also sensed that something was happening. Something that involved Sailor Moon. Without a second thought, he dropped whatever he was doing and began running toward the disturbance. Somewhere along the way, he transformed into his disguise of Tuxedo Kamen. At the home of Usagi Tsukino, little Rini saw that this was the time for action. Even though she was still only a Sailor Senshi in training, she knew that she could be of help. Taking out her own transformation wand, she uttered her transformation phrase. 

"Moon Prism Power! Make up!" 

As Ranma neared the place where the evil power was being emitted, Navi began to glow even brighter. 

["Ranma! I just detected seven new energy sources that just powered up!"] 

["Where are they?"] 

["I don't know where they came from Ranma! Too much interference from that first power source that we detected! But I do know that they're heading to where we are going!"] 

["Are they evil?"] 

Navi paused for a moment, then responded. ["No. They don't have the taint of darkness within them. They might be of some help to us!"] 

["Right! Hold on a minute!"] Ranma suddenly stopped and began focusing the inner magical energies within him. 

["Ranma, what are you doing?"] 

["Just making up a warp point in case I need it."] A green shaft of light suddenly surrounded Ranma as he called out his spell. 

"_FARORE'S WIND!_" 

A small, green globe of light was formed and Ranma then directed it to a small niche in a nearby alley that was deserted. He then continued on with his run toward the disturbance. 

Near the center of the park, the three Negaverse generals were having the time of their lives. The youma was one of the most powerful they had ever created and was sucking much of the life energies from the crowds of people that were present. Children who were at the playgrounds. Joggers who were out running. Senior citizens who had come to relax. Everyone who was there was designated a target to the monster that the three minions of Beryl had created. 

The monster was over twenty feet tall and had a five, snakelike heads sprouting from its upper torso. The body was basically humanoid but was covered in thick green scales. It also had a large tail that had many sharp spikes protruding from its tip. Its arms were as thick as small tree trunks and had deadly, four-fingered claws that displayed two sets of wicked-looking talons. 

The serpentine heads were each differently colored and had their own special attack. The red colored one spat out gouts of fire. The blue one emitted a freezing mist that froze anything within a block of ice. The green one spat out steaming acid. The white head belched out lightning bolts. The largest head however was situated in the center of the writhing mass and was colored black and seemed to direct the actions of the other four. As the monster steadily attacked the screaming crowds, the three generals hovered above the chaos and laughed. In each of their outstretched arms, they had a large, glowing orb which was systematically draining the people's energies that was being generated from their fear. The beast was very careful in not letting the masses get too far away, keeping them within the confines of the park and scaring them even further. 

"Good work Headmaster!" Jedite exclaimed as he and his cohorts continued to drain the masses. 

"I have to admit." Zoycite added. "Pooling our powers together to create Headmaster wasn't a bad idea. If the Sailor Senshi do show up, then they won't stand a chance against him!" 

"Says you!" A voice cried out. 

The three generals turned toward the direction of the newcomers and smiled to as they saw who it was. The beast also turned to see whom it was and in doing so, forgot about the people it was terrorizing. The frightened masses needed no encouragement as they began fleeing from the park.

Ranma had just gotten to the edge of the park when he caught sight of the monster. He was just about to trigger his transformation when he also saw the newcomers. His eyes widened as he saw five teenage girls, dressed in elaborate fuku outfits and were facing off against the instigators of the chaos. 

["Navi! Who are they?"] 

["Well, according to what I learned from reading newspapers in the libraries I visited, and also from seeing a few of the native fairies and imps of this world, those are the Sailor Senshi!"] 

["Sailor Senshi? What's a Sailor Senshi?"] 

["Oh that's right. You don't know about them since you have been gone from Earth for six years. Basically, these girls are like you. They're 'champions of justice and defenders of the weak.' Sound familiar? In any case, they happen to be Earth's protectors against ancient recurring evil."] Navi then paused as she took a deeper look at them. ["Wait a second! Ranma! Take out the Lens of Truth and look at them on low power!"] 

Ranma did so and looked through the glass. His eyes widened as he saw the exact same auras on the Salior Senshi as he did with Usagi and her friends. ["By the Great Deku Tree! Usagi and her friends are really the Sailor Senshi!"] 

["Yes, I _THOUGHT_ their auras seemed familar! They are from the Moon Kingdom!"] 

["Huh? What's the Moon Kingdom?"] 

["I'll explain it all later. For now,I think your assistance may not be necessary. Just sit back and watch!"]

Ranma decided to do just that. 

"So we meet again." Malachite declared as he and the other two servants of Beryl faced their old enemies. 

"That's right Nega-trash! I am Sailor Mars!" Sailor Mars said as she and the others began taking poses. 

"You and Beryl may have returned, but you won't be staying for long! So says Sailor Mercury!" Mercury added. 

"You three are going down and you're going down hard! Sailor Venus promises you that!" Venus chimed in. 

"Get ready for some serious trouble! Courtesy of Sailor Jupiter!" Jupiter said. 

"How dare you frighten innocent people to fulfill your evil intents? I don't know how you three came back but I, Sailor Moon will see to it that you pay for your dark deeds! In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!" 

"_SAILOR SENSHI!_" They all said at once, taking a group pose. 

A large sweatdrop formed behind Ranma's head. ["Are these people for real?"] 

["I believe they are Ranma. It's another thing I learned while researching this world. Something they call genre."] 

"Well this time, we will win!" Jedite remarked as he turned to Headmaster. "Headmaster, destroy the Sailor Scouts!" 

"Yes!" The five heads responded simultaneously. 

The beast roared as it began spitting out a barrage of lethal energies and projectiles at its foes. The Scouts had to scatter in order to avoid the blasts of fire, ice, acid and lightning. The park soon became ravaged as trees were set ablaze and the ground was littered with huge craters and sheets of ice. 

"Stand clear guys! I'm going give this creep a session in shock therapy!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as she stood in a wide legged stance and began focusing her energies. A small antenna appeared from her tiara and huge amounts of lightning came thundering down toward her. She then concentrated the electricity into one hand and then chucks it at the monster. 

"_SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!_" 

The blast of electricity was then directed at the Headmaster. The monster swerved to the side, but wasn't fast enough and the head that spat out acid was severed off. The beast roared in pain at the loss of one of its heads, but the SSenshi weren't finished yet. 

Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars followed through with their own attacks. 

"_VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER!_" 

"_MARS FLAME SNIPER!_" 

The double attack of the arrow and energy beams cut off two more heads and the monster was only left with the one that shoots out an icy mist and the main one. 

"Sailor Moon! I'll give you some cover while you use your scepter to take out the last two." Sailor Mercury cried as she concentrated her power. Sailor Moon nodded as she prepared the Moon Scepter. 

"_SHABON SPRAY!_" 

Unfortunately, Headmaster was not in the mood to lose any more of its heads, as the black head suddenly opened its mouth and let out a piercing wail. The Senshi screamed out in agony as the sound drove them to their knees and began to disrupt their equilibrium. The blue head took this opportunity to let loose with a huge blast of mist that covered the Scouts and when it disappeared, they all found themselves encased in a thick slabs of ice. Even Sailor Mars wasn't able to conjure up enough heat to melt herself free. 

The three generals laughed as Malachite ordered their monster to finish them off. Headmaster roared as he began advancing on the now powerless scouts. 

["Navi! They're in trouble! We've got to help them!"] 

The fairy was just about to agree when she saw something appear on the rooftop of a nearby building. Correction, she saw someone appear. The newcomer was wearing a tuxedo, top hat and cape. Before either Ranma or Navi could respond, the stranger reached into his cape and threw a barrage of projectiles at the two-headed horror. 

Headmaster was about to let out a wail that would shatter the ice formation into ice cubes, along with the Sailor Scouts when something sharp pierced one of the eyes in its black-colored head. It let out a cry of pain as a rose was seen protruding from its damaged eye. This alerted the three generals to look up. At the same time, several other roses were striking the ice around where Sailor Moon was held captive. The ice cracked and then broke apart. The blond girl with the very long pigtails found herself free of her icy prison and she shivered from the cold. She gazed upward to see her savior. 

"This is your chance Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask cried out. "Take down this abomination!" 

"You bet!" She took out her scepter and began powering it up. After a very elaborate set of motions, she held up her wand and poses on her knees. 

"_MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!_" 

The blasts of glittery streams and hearts struck into the monster and followed by a gigantic heart. The body crumbled away into a pile of dust. The severed heads on the ground also crumbled away into smaller piles and the mystic ice that was holding the other Senshi prisoner disappeared. The Senshi wasted no time in regrouping and they were all facing off against the three Negaverse fiends. 

"You three Negacreeps are next!" Sailor Moon shouted out. 

From behind hedges, Ranma turned to his fairy and said, "I guess you were right Navi. They don't need my help." 

From his throne room on Mount Phoenix, Saffron snorted in disgust as he watched the events in Nerima, by way of a mystic, viewing portal. 

"How pathetic! Even though I had increased their powers after I restored them, those three idiots still can't beat a bunch of bratty girls and some overdressed interloper." 

"But my Lord!" Kiima protested. "Those are the Sailor Senshi! They have great power as well as some formidable allies." 

"Bah! Compared to the power that enabled me to achieve my godhood early, their abilities are nothing to me! However, I do sense that the one that I am looking for is close. I will see his true power for myself. If I am correct, then obtaining that energy will elevate my position even further! Why should I settle for just ruling one paltry planet?" 

"What are your plans, Master?" 

"Those three had the right idea about stirring up some trouble to draw out the one I seek. However, they do not have sufficient power to carry it out. Let us see what would happen if I were to raise the stakes!" 

Saffron then sent a blast of energy through the viewing portal. 

The Sailor Senshi were about to launch an attack against the three Negaverse servants went another blast of energy, much larger than the first, came shooting down from the heavens. The Senshi, the three generals and all those who were watching the battle, had to shield their eyes from the blinding flash. When the light faded away, the five heroines and their formally dressed savior were shocked to see that Headmaster had been reformed. The three stumps on its shoulders began to glow. Suddenly, the stumps exploded, sprouting out new heads to replace the ones that had been cut in the battle. What was even more disturbing was that the piles of dust around the area had also reformed into the severed pieces. Each piece instantly grew a new body from their necks and when they got to their feet, regenerated four new heads to match that of the first one. 

The Sailor Scouts gasped as they found themselves facing off against not one multi-headed creature, but four of them! What was even direr was the fact that each monster then grew to twice the height of the original. Before the girls or Tuxedo Kamen could react, the four demons began letting loose with withering barrages of fire, ice, acid, lightning and sonic wails. The Scouts found themselves in a bad situation. They were still recovering from the original Headmaster's assault and were in no condition to face off against four copies of itself. Worse yet was the fact that each monster was twice as powerful than the first one. 

"What's happening?" Jedite asked. 

The other two generals were also confused as to what had occurred. After seeing the destruction of their creation, they had braced themselves for a battle with their enemies. However, something or someone, had resurrected their demon and duplicated it, making each copy more powerful than the first. As of now, the Headmasters were pushing back the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen, causing severe injury to them as they assaulted them. 

The three minions of Queen Beryl didn't know who had just pulled their fat out of the fire, but they weren't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. As they watched the beasts inflict heavy damage to their foes, the three decided to add to the mayhem. They began shooting out blasts of evil energies at the Senshi, causing them to scream out as several hit home. 

Sailor Mars was the first to go down as she tried to dodge out of the way of a fire attack from one of the youma. Unfortunately, this put her directly in the sights of Malachite, who released a blast of black energy at her. The attack struck her in the back and she was driven to the ground. She landed heavily on her belly and was barely moving as one of the Headmasters advanced on her. 

Mercury and Jupiter were also struck down by twin attacks from Jedite and Zoycite as they barely evaded a blast of acid from an attacking youma. Tuxedo Kamen bravely tried to shield Sailor Moon from the wail of one of the other monsters, but both he and the leader of the Scouts went down. Despite the protection that their transformed states were giving them, the Sailor Scouts were taking a horrible beating. All three generals laughed as they hovered above their creations and began powering up their energies for one final and lethal barrage. The four Headmasters lined up in front of them and also prepared to let loose at full strength. 

"Hold it!" 

The three generals and their minions stopped when they heard the voice. They all looked to one side and saw two figures standing back-to-back to each other and giving them looks of disgust. 

"Who are you?" Malachite asked. 

The tall blonde that looked very mannish and could be mistaken for a boy if one did not look below the neckline, smiled as she replied, "That's right. We haven't met. Invited by a new age, I am magnificent Sailor Uranus!" 

The gilr beside her with sea-green hair also smirked as she said, "Also invited by a new age, I am Sailor Neptune!" 

"Don't forget about me!" 

Everyone then looked over to where the squeaky, high-pitched came from and the Inner Senshi moaned a bit when they recognized it. 

Little Salior ChibiMoon came running up to the opposite side of the battle scene and then quickly took a pose. "I am the Sailor of love and justice in training... Sailor ChibiMoon! In the name of the future moon, I will punish you!" 

Ranma and Navi sweatdropped. 

["Navi, they _CAN'T_ be for real!"] 

Navi could only shrug as Neptune and Uranus leapt into the attack. 

"_WORLD SHAKING!_" 

"_DEEP SUBMERGE!_" 

The twin attacks of energy and water came blastiing towards the monsters like an earthquake and tidal wave simultaneously. However, just as the attacks were about to strike, an invisible barrier suddenly stopped Uranus and Neptune's blasts. The two Outer Senshi gasped as they saw their energies dissapate into nothingness. 

_On Mount Phoenix... _

Kiima looked at the viewing poratl and remarked to her master. "My Lord, you interfered." 

"Indeed." Saffron replied. "I wish to see the power that I sense is nearby, and it wouldn't do for these new interlopers to stop me from getting what I want." 

The god of Phoenix mountain then sent another blast of elderitch magic through the portal. 

At the battle scene, Uranus and Neptune were getting set up for another attack, when the heavens opened up and twin bolts of black magic came streaking down to strike them. Both Outer Senshi screamed out in agony as they felt their energy being brutally drained away. The unexpected attack drove them to their knees as their uniforms were burned and ripped by the black energy, which seemed alive. When it finally faded, the two senshi were just barely conscious and too weak to move. 

ChibiMoon cried out as she saw the two Outers get struck down. She then realized that she was the only Senshi still standing as the Negaverse generals got over their surprise and turned their attention toward her. 

"Well, now, what do we have here?" Jedite said with an evil grin as he slowly began to approach the little girl. 

"S-S-Stay back! I'm warning you!" ChibiMoon held up her little wand. 

Jedite shrugged as he stood twelve feet from her and said, "Well, come on. Give my your best shot." 

"_PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!_" 

The line of hearts came rushing out of the wand's head, but fell short at Jedite's feet. The dark general snickered as he held up a hand that glowed with energy. "So this is what the mighty Sailor Senshi have been reduced to. All their hopes are now pinned on a girl whose attack is not only amusing, but absolutely pathetic." 

Ranma had seen enough. ["Navi! It's hero time!"] 

["You bet Ranma!'] To the martial artist's surprise, Navi intentionally dropped her camouflage spell, which made her visible to human eyes. She then began flying in a circle around her bond partner and said, "Ranma! Since our last use of the TriForce of Courage, I have cast a few new spells and made several changes and improvements to help you. Raise your fist high and say, 'TriForce Transformation!' Hurry Ranma! There's no time to explain!" 

Ranma nodded as he raised his fist and shouted out from his hiding place. 

"_TRIFORCE TRANSFORMATION!_" 

The TriForce of Courage appeared and floated free from the back of Ranma's fist. It then grew to a huge size and began rotating. It then enveloped the Hero of Hyrule in a nimbus of light and color as Ranma felt himself float in midair. He felt his body become stronger as it was being imbued with the sheer power of the artifact. His skin became paler and his ears elongated to become more pointed. His face became more angular and his hair became a golden mane. His clothes shifted into his Kokiri garb and that was when Ranma noticed that they were not the usual style that he wore. The tunic had smother lines and seemed to fit over his chest like a second skin, displaying every muscle and their definition. The shoulders now sported stylish epaulets. His breeches were much more rugged looking and his boots were more like a swashbuckler's. They were sleeker and the cuffed tops were embroidered with the symbols of the TriForce. Ranma noted that his tunic also had the symbol of the TriForce emblazoned on the left side of his chest, just above his heart. The material that his tunic and breeches were made out of felt more comfortable and were sturdier. Ranma could sense that Navi had placed several protective enchantments on them. 

The Golden Gauntlets, which enabled him to lift monoliths on Hyrule, appeared on each of his arms. Ranma could feel their power surging through his limbs. He could also feel even stronger as the TriForce of Courage increased his body's potential to its limit. The Biggoron's sword appeared on his back, along with the Hylian Shield. 

When the transformation completed itself, Ranma landed and looked down at himself. He saw that he had gained three inches in height and felt more powerful than ever before. The TriForce of Courage had not just transformed him into his Hylian form, but had totally merged with him, increasing his physical and magical abilities dramatically. He made a quick inventory of the weapons and equipment in subspace and discovered that they too had been enhanced. 

_Whoa! That was some rush!_

["Hurry Ranma!"] Navi said as she led the way. 

"_AAAHHH!!_" 

"ChibiMoon!" Sailor Moon was still in pain as she managed to get to a standing position to catch the Sailor Senshi-in-training as she was dealt a viscious backhand by Jedite. She and the others looked up at their imminent destruction. 

Zoycite, Jedite and Malachite were almost ready to kill their longtime foes. As they were the bad guys, they just couldn't help but gloat. 

"So now it ends Sailor Scouts!" Malachite sneered. 

"You were a thorn in the Negaverse's side for too long, but we have won!" Zoycite added. 

"Prepare for oblivion!" Jedite finished as he and his companions finished powering up. They threw their hands forward and let loose a combined blast of dark energies that would have leveled Tokyo. The Headmasters also let loose their attack and the energies combined to form a huge beam of black light that seemed engulf everything in its path like a black hole. Trees were smashed into splinters in its wake before they were sucked in. The grass was turned into black wisps as the ground was stripped bare. The Senshi could do nothing but brace themselves for the end. 

In the timestream, Pluto was horrified to see that the Sailor Senshi were about to be destroyed. She was ready to come to their aid, when she once again saw the symbol of the TriForce. 

"_ARROW OF LIGHT!_" 

The Senshi and Tuxedo KAmen perked up at the new voice and saw something shoot out from a grove of trees behind them. They saw a small beam of light that was the purest gold, speed past them and impact into the black beam. It then let off a huge blast of light that resembled a solar flare. For the second time that day, the participants of the battle had to shield their eyes. The dark energies struggled to overcome the brilliance the arrow had caused, but it was a losing battle. The Light Arrow spell was gift from the sages of Hyrule, and its power against foes was at its greatest when they drew strength from evil and darkness. You didn't have to be a genius to figure out that the Negaverse counted as a source of dark power. Its might was further enhanced by the TriForce of Courage. 

The three generals watched in shock as a single arrow blasted through their attack and consumed the evil within it. The beam fizzled out into nothingness, unable stand up against the overwhelming power contained within the projectile. Although its light energies faded away after the beam dispersed, the arrow kept on going with no drop in its speed. It shot into and through one of the heads of the demons, causing it to scream in pain. 

The minions of Beryl, the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen looked to see who had stopped the execution. Their eyes widened as they saw someone emerge from the grove and into the light of the setting sun. 

"Who are you?" Jedite demanded and he and his companions backed off a bit. 

The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen also wanted to know who had just saved them. They also noticed something floating near the stranger's right shoulder. It looked like a ball of white light, but it had wings protruding from its surface that resembled a dragonfly's. 

Sailor Mars was shocked beyond belief as she stared at their savior. _It's him! The one I saw in my vision!_

Ranma smiled as he made his fairy bow disappear and reached for the Biggoron's Sword. He unsheathed the huge weapon and took a stance. "I'm he who defends the innocent! I am the champion of light and justice! I am he who has been called the Hero of Hyrule!" The blade of his sword caught the last rays of the setting sun as Ranma readied to do battle. He swung the sword in a graceful arc and took a dramatic pose. "I am... _THE HYRULE KNIGHT!_" 

["Navi, do I _REALLY_ have to say this stuff? This sounds so corny and I feel stupid!"] 

["Remember Ranma. It's genre. All the heroes of this world have to make a flashy entrance. They do it all the time in those manga magazines I've read."] 

["Navi, when this is all over, we're going to have a long talk!"] 

On Phoenix Mountain, a certain being who had just recently became a god, smiled as he watched the events in Japan unfold through his viewing portal. On the back of his right hand, a symbol glowed in response to the TriForce of Courage. It was similar in design to the one Ranma carried, except the top triangle was solid while the bottom two were line patterns. 

To be continued... 

Author's Notes 

This is probably the biggest overhaul that I have made to the Legend of Ranma as I have now included the Outer Senshi and made the Inner Senshi go to Furinkan High. The next chapters will have even more changes to it as I continue the adventures of the Hyrule Knight. 


	5. Chapter 4: Japan's Newest Superhero

**The Legend of Ranma**

Ranma and Sailor Moon. Not mine. Fan fiction. Don't sue. That's all. 

: Thoughts 

[" "]: Telepathic communication 

**Chapter 4**

**Japan's Newest Superhero**

"Get that camera focused on that guy!" A television reporter screamed to his cameraman as the news crew arrived at the scene of the chaos that was occurring in the park. A couple of other camera crews had already gotten to the scene and were busy filming the battle between Japan's newest costumed adventurer and the forces of the Negaverse. A large crowd had also formed to witness event. What had begun as a quiet afternoon had erupted into a spectacular fight with five hideous monsters and a certain hero with pointed ears. The appearance of the famous Sailor Senshi was a big story in itself, but when it appeared that they were about to be destroyed, this newcomer had come from out of nowhere and saved the Senshi and their ally from certain destruction. Now, with the seven girls and Tuxedo Kamen too injured to help, the former Hero of Time, now calling himself the Hyrule Knight was taking on five gigantic youma and their masters head-on. 

"Hyrule Knight! Watch out!" Navi cried out as one of the Headmasters crept up from behind and let loose a full barrage of fire, icy mists, acid, lightning and sonic blasts. 

Ranma nimbly dodged the volley and then leapt up at another Headmaster. With a swing of the Biggoron's Sword, he lopped off two of its heads. The beast howled in pain as it swung one of its claws at Ranma. The martial arts Hylian evaded the blow and then stabbed the three-foot blade into its forearm, causing more pain. At the same time, one of the other Headmasters came charging in on one side. 

"Oh no you don't!" Navi cried out as she sped out and stopped in its path. She then concentrated her energies and released a large ball of bright light. The monster screamed as it was blinded by the sudden burst of luminescence. It stopped in its tracks and shut its five pairs of eyes. 

Ranma decided to take advantage of this and put away his sword for a moment. He called forth his fairy bow and notched an arrow. The arrow began to glow with a bright blue light that shot off small sparks from its tip. The youma that he had been battling charged at him and that was when he let his projectile fly. 

"_ICE ARROW!_" 

Sailor Mercury watched with fascination as the projectile streaked toward the beast. It looked like the opposite to Sailor Mars' Flame Sniper Attack. 

The Ice Arrow flew straight and true, impacting hard on the Headmaster's chest. Normally, its freezing magic was only good enough against smaller targets, not opponents that were forty feet tall. However, with the TriForce of Courage augmenting it, the arrow had more than enough power to do the job. The youma glowed with a blue light and suddenly found its body encased in ice. The unexpected drop in temperature took it by surprise and when it remembered that it had a head that could breathe fire, it was too late. The red-colored jaws were frozen shut. Worse yet was the fact that it was still going forward, unable to stop. 

The transformed Ranma noted this and leapt over his frozen foe. When he landed, he turned around and called forth the Longshot. He pressed the trigger and the weapon shot out its harpoon and chain. The chain shot past the ice-encased Headmaster and its pointed tip pierced into the chest of the one that Navi had blinded. 

The beast screamed out when it felt something sharp pierce its torso. Its blindly grabbed onto the chain, hoping to pull it out, but then Ranma gave it another surprise. As soon as the metal point hit the Headmaster, Ranma's normal boots were exchanged for the Iron Boots. Because of their greater density, the metal-shod footwear was far heavier on Earth than on Hyrule, and served to keep him on the ground. With the Golden Gauntlets augmenting his strength, plus the reeling mechanism of the Longshot, the Hyrule Knight yanked hard on the chain. The Headmaster went flying forward and ended up crashing into its frozen companion. The other Headmaster's body had been made brittle from the mystic ice and the impact caused it to shatter into a pile of ice cubes and bloody body parts. 

"Wow! Nice move!" Sailor Venus commented as she, the other Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen watched from the sidelines. The earlier battle had taken away much of their energies and they were too injured to be of any help to their savior. Sailor Neptune and Uranus were just barely conscious after Saffron had sapped them of their strength. ChibiMoon was out from Jedite's backhand. All they could do was watch as the Hyrule Knight began whittling down the creations of the Negaverse. 

Returning the Longshot and the Iron Boots to their places in subspace, Ranma charged at the still blind Headmaster and took out his sword again. It was then that he noticed that the two heads that he had chopped off earlier were regenerating into smaller, seven-foot tall versions of the larger youma. He also saw that the shattered fragments of the one he froze were also becoming animated as well. 

"Hyrule Knight!" Navi cried out as she flew to where Ranma was being surrounded. "Don't cut those monsters up! The pieces will just grow more of them!" 

"Then I'm just going to have to make sure that there isn't anything left for them to grow back!" The former Kokiri couched down and began focusing his energies into the huge blade. The monstrous beings began converging on him from all sides, hoping to overwhelm him by sheer numbers. The twenty or so monsters were almost on top of him when Ranma's blade started to glow with a bright orange-red color. 

"_SPIN ATTACK!_" 

The Hyrule Knight spun his sword in a wide circle, releasing a huge wave of energy that surrounded him. The mini-Headmasters were caught in the blast and were reduced to piles of blackened ash. Ranma then turned his attention toward the remaining youma. 

"That was cool!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed. "Hey! That guy looks just like my old sempai!" 

The rest of the Scouts moaned as Sailor Mars replied to her comrade's observation. "Now you've got to be kidding! There's no way _HE_ could look like your old boyfriend!" 

"Why not?"

"Because he's got pointed ears!" 

"So? What does that have to do with it?" 

Sailor Mars would have facefaulted if she weren't so injured. 

Ranma displayed incredible agility as he dodged the creatures and their attacks. The remaining three Headmasters threw everything at him, but they couldn't lock onto him. The three generals were also displeased that this newcomer was making them look like fools. 

"All of you! Get him!" Jedite screamed. 

Two of the Headmasters charged in on both sides, trying to catch the Hyrule Knight between them. At the same time, Malachite and Zoycite were letting loose with barrage of dark energies at him. Ranma was forced to put up his Hylian Shield to block the bolts as the monsters closed in on him. 

"Look out Hyrule Knight!" Navi cried, as the multi-headed horrors were about to converge on him. 

Ranma waited until they were almost on top of him then slammed a palm to the ground. 

"DIN'S FIRE!" 

A huge hemisphere of mystic fire magic erupted from the ground and caught the two Headmasters in the blast. The youma screamed in agony as they were charred to cinders by the massive amounts of heat. The energies that were released by the two Negaverse generals only served to augment the already enhanced fire spell. When the fireball died down, the Hyrule Knight stood at the center of a sixty-foot crater of scorched earth. All three servants of Beryl sweated hard as they saw that Ranma had nary a scratch on him. The last Headmaster was also cowed as it realized that its comrades were nothing more than unrecognizable piles of ash. 

In fact, it was so paralyzed with fear, that it made no move as Ranma leapt up high to finish it off. As he reached the apex of his jump, he called forth the Megaton Hammer. Using the Biggoron's Sword to cut it to pieces was not a good idea so Ranma opted for the mighty weapon of the Gorons. The Headmaster's eyes, all ten of them, widened as it saw the Hero of Hyrule descend down toward it like an avenging angel. 

"_MEGATON HAMMER STRIKE!_" 

Now it was rumored that the Megaton Hammer was powerful enough to almost move a mountain with a single blow. It was certainly strong enough to kill the dragon Volvagia. However, when the TriForce of Courage augments that selfsame weapon the results are quite devastating. 

**_THOOOOOOOOOM!!!_**

The head of the hammer struck the middle head and the monster was driven deep into the ground like a tent stake. Uranus had to whistle at the attack which made her World Shaking look like a minor tremor. The sound of its impact was heard throughout Tokyo and the entire island shook as if it was subjected to a small earthquake. The Headmaster was more than a little dazed at the impact. Ranma took this opportunity as he leapt away and took out his fairy bow again. He quickly notched five arrows and began infusing them with a red energy. Taking careful aim at each of the Headmaster's noggins, he let the arrows fly. 

"_FIRE ARROW BARRAGE!_" 

The Headmaster screamed as five searing projectiles struck each of its heads and caused them to explode into pieces so small that they couldn't possibly regenerate. With the TriForce of Courage enhancing their destructive capabilities, the arrows went off like miniature Din's Fire spells. The heat of the energies also cauterized the stumps, preventing them from sprouting new heads. Sailor Mars was flabbergasted. She could never fire off that many arrows in such rapid succession. 

The now decapitated body was still unable to free itself from its position in the ground as Ranma notched another arrow and began focusing his power into it. Another Fire Arrow reduced the last youma into a smoking ruin. He then drew his sword and faced off against three minions of Beryl who had been hovering above his battle with the Headmasters. Navi floated to his side as Ranma shouted out, "You're next!" 

Jedite, Malachite and Zoycite were little more than shocked to see their forces so easily defeated by one man and a fairy. They knew the penalty of returning to Beryl in defeat and began releasing bolts of evil energies at him, trying to blast him into oblivion. Ranma once again dodged with ease and deflected some of the blasts with his shield. 

["Ranma! They have a bit of an advantage in the air! It's time to use the Hover Boots!"] 

["But Navi! They only allow me to float in the air for a few steps! They certainly can't let me fly!"] 

["With the TriForce of Courage they can!"] 

["You mean?"] 

["With the new spells I've added and the TriForce of Courage fully integrated with you, there's no reason why you can't!"] 

Ranma smiled as he silently called forth the Hover Boots. He then took a mighty leap toward one of his adversaries. Jedite tired to float out of the way, but was very surprised when the Hyrule Knight hovered in the air and began raining martial arts maneuvers on him. Punches and kicks were thrown in rapid succession and Jedite had to raise his telekinetic shield block. With his augmented strength, the impacts of Ranma's blows echoed like thunder. Cracks in his shield began to show as Ranma continued his assault. 

"Incredible!" Sailor Mercury commented as she activated her visor. However, the high-tech scanning device was unable to determine anything about their unknown rescuer. The TriForce of Courage was radiating so much power, on so many levels, that all she got was static. One thing for certain, whoever this person was, he was in possession of some serious power. It may well be that his power might be even more potent than the Silver Imperium Crystal. 

"What I'd like to know is where I can get a pair of those boots!" Sailor Jupiter said. 

Before Ranma could break though Jedite's shield, Navi warned him to get out of the way. Ranma shot upward, just barely evading Zoycite and Malachite's double assault as they sent more power blasts at him. Jedite however, was not as fortunate. He took the full brunt of the intended ambush, which shattered his weakened barrier and caused him to scream out. His body was subjected to massive amounts of pain as his comrades' energies flayed through him. The two other generals gasped in shock as they saw they had missed their target. They then heard a shout from above them and looked up. 

"_LIGHT ARROW BARRAGE!_" 

Three streaks of golden light came streaking down toward them. The three generals were temporarily blinded by the intense luminescence of the arrows and were unable to move for a split-second. That was all the time the projectiles needed at they struck their targets. Zoycite screamed as an arrow struck her in the right shoulder. Malachite's chest was pierced and Jedite, who already in pain from the first attack, was hit in the gut. The three arrows released their payloads of magical power as each began draining the dark, evil power within their targets. The three evil servants of the Queen of the Negaverse writhed in the air for a moment before plummeting to the ground. They managed to land on their feet but found themselves paralyzed from the power contained within the arrows. 

Ranma floated back down to land between his three opponents and the Sailor Scouts. 

Navi came to his side. ["Ranma! You're getting low on your own personal stores of magic! Even though the TriForce of Courage is boosting everything, you do need time to recharge."] 

Ranma nodded. He had begun to feel his own personal reserves of magic being depleted as the battle raged on. Even though he could just simply take out his bottle of Magic Replenishing Potion, he didn't want anyone to know about it. That potion was to be used as a last resort. The arrows he fired would not hold the three villains forever and they still possessed a lot of power. He needed to finish them off fast. 

It was then that Navi began fluttering around Sailor Moon and pointed at her tiara. ["Ranma! I sense something here that you can use to take those three out all at once!"] 

["What do you mean Navi?"] Ranma was confused, then smiled as Navi telepathically showed him what she had discovered. He then bent down and plucked the tiara off Sailor Moon's head. "Excuse me. Mind if I borrow this?" 

"Huh? But it doesn't work anymore!" Sailor Moon had stopped using her tiara attack when it had failed her several times. The power contained within the headpiece was low and didn't have the force necessary to deal with the ever-stronger opponents the Scouts faced each time. As of now, it only had a residual amount of power left. 

Ranma simply smiled as he silently called forth an item that had been one of his main weapons as a child. With Navi donating some of her energies and using the TriForce of Courage, Ranma merged the two items together. The tiara glowed with renewed power. The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask watched in awe as Navi guiding him through the correct motions. The Hyrule Knight felt pretty silly doing a pirouette but as Navi had said, it was genre. The three Negaverse generals widened in disbelief as they recognized what he was doing. However, the Light Arrow spell still kept them paralyzed from doing anything about it. 

The camera crews that were filming the battle were also dropping their jaws. They had seen this maneuver done before and they just couldn't believe that someone else was attempting it. 

"No way!" Sailor Moon cried out as she saw her tiara glow and change shape. 

"He doesn't really expect that to work!" Venus said. 

"He's really going to do it!" Mars shouted as the Hyrule Knight finished the motions and drew back his hand. Ranma threw the transformed tiara and shouted out the new Sailor Senshi attack. 

"_MOON... TIARA... BOOMERANG!_" 

"Boomerang?!" The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask exclaimed. 

Sure enough, the tiara took the shape of Ranma's old boomerang. Considered a toy by the people of Hyrule, the magic contained within it, plus the energies added to it by Navi and the TriForce of Courage, had not only reactivated the tiara's power, but also boosted it past its previous maximum capabilities. The generals could feel the power radiating from the new weapon. It was a combination of the Moon Kingdom's energies (which they were very familiar with) and the new power source that they had been fighting against. 

In the timestream, Sailor Pluto was more than surprised to see Sailor Moon's old tiara attack had been reactivated and enhanced. She watched with great interest as the Hyrule Knight threw the weapon at Beryl's minions. 

The tiara-turned-boomerang smacked into Jedite first then rebounded to hit Malachite and Zoycite. Each impact caused huge explosions as the three were enveloped in blinding flashes of light. The power of the boomerang, plus the waning energies of the Light Arrow spell, pushed their abilities to their limits. The balls of light that were formed lit up the night sky for several seconds before finally dying out. Ranma caught the returning boomerang, which returned to being a tiara again. He stood and waited with the rest. 

When the power dispersed itself, The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen couldn't believe their eyes. Three of their enemies had been totally defeated by one person. Sailor Moon's weakest attack had taken them all out. The three villains were sprawled out on the ground. Their gray uniforms were tattered and dirtied with numerous tears in them. Their bodies were covered in many bruises. Ranma had his sword held at the ready as he slowly approached them. When he was about ten feet away from them took out the Lens of Truth and shone its eerie light on them. Satisfied with what he saw, he put the mystic detection device away. 

"Y... You... haven't beaten... us yet!" Malachite gasped as he tried to get up. He failed and fell flat on his face. 

"Says you." Ranma replied. "According to what the Lens of Truth is telling me, you three don't have enough power to light a match! Now, you are going to tell me what's going on and who sent you." 

Malachite groaned as he realized that he and his comrades didn't have the strength to even teleport back to the Negaverse. It was then that a loud, booming voice rang out from above. 

"Hold!" 

Ranma looked up and saw a gigantic face being formed from the dark clouds above them. His mouth pulled back in a snarl as he recognized whom it was. 

"Saffron!" 

A bolt of lightning came down from the heavens and struck the defeated trio, causing them to disappear. 

"What did you do to them?" Ranma cried out as he took a defensive stance. The Sailor Scouts also gasped. 

"No need to be concerned about those three losers." Saffron replied with contempt. "I sent them back to Queen Beryl to punish for their failure. No little one, it is your own safety that you should be concerned about." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I was very impressed with what you have accomplished so far, but you have yet to show me your true power Hyrule Knight. Perhaps if I were to up the stakes a bit more?" 

Ranma and Navi were in a state of pure shock when they saw the image raise up a hand and displayed what was on the back of it. 

["Navi, it can't be! That can't be the TriForce of Power!"] 

["Oh yes it is! Look at your own hand!"] 

Ranma looked down at the back of his right hand and saw the symbol of the TriForce of Courage begin to resonate with energies being released by the TriForce of Power. Before he could contemplate further, Saffron released a sizzling bolt of magic at him. 

Ranma was able to call forth the Mirror Shield and bring it up to block in time. The massive beam began rebounding off the polished surface and was redirected skyward and to the sides. However, it was like trying to stop a raging torrent of water. Ranma was thrown back several hundred yards and landed in the middle of the now devastated park. The Sailor Scouts and their ally were just able to scramble out of the way of the reflected energies. 

Sailor Pluto gasped as the double image of the TriForce of Power and Courage appeared before her again. The incredibly powerful interference prevented her from seeing into the timestream. She was left wondering what was going on and decided that now was the time for her to get involved. She tried to transport herself to the time where the interference started but found that she was being prevented somehow. She then saw the image of Saffron as he held up the hand that displayed the Triforce of Power. 

On Phoenix Mountain, Saffron chuckled as he watched through the viewing portal at the scene of Sailor Pluto's failed attempts to interfere. _Oh no. When I said no interference. I meant it._

It was at this time that Ranma was presented with his final challenge. The area around him was suddenly encircled with walls of mystic fire, enclosing an area of more than two hundred meters in diameter. The fires then curved over into a dome, which would prevent him from escaping via Hover Boots. He could not count on the Sailor Senshi or Tuxedo Kamen for assistance as they were cut off from him. He then noticed the remains of the Headmasters glow with dark energies. The pieces lifted off the ground and began merging together into one huge, shapeless mass that hovered above him. Ranma and Navi had a sinking feeling. This premonition of doom was verified when the blob suddenly exploded and a gigantic form landed on the ground before them. 

The new Headmaster was more than eighty feet tall and had the heads of the four previous monsters combined. All twenty of them! It had claws that were large enough to crush a car like an empty soda can and it let out a roar that shook the neighborhood like a thunderstorm. Just as Ranma brought up his sword to prepare for battle, the monster lashed out with a massive, clawed hand and knocked the Biggoron's Sword from his grasp. The huge blade went flying and a small opening in the firewalls appeared. The sword flew through the opening and landed outside the mystic ring of fire. The opening them sealed itself up again. The Hyrule Knight suddenly had a sickening feeling of déjà vu. 

["Ranma! Look out!"] 

Navi's warning came in the nick of time as all twenty heads let loose with their attacks. Ranma had nearly bought it as a huge barrage of fire, icy mists, acid, lightning and sonic wails narrowly missed him as he ducked behind a tree. Realizing that he needed the power, he called forth the bottle of Magic Replenishing Potion and drank it down. Fortunately, the tree kept anyone from seeing him take out the bottle and drink from it. 

["Yuck! I've always hated that taste!"] 

His body was instantly recharged with power and Ranma could feel his confidence rising again. He leapt out from behind the tree and called forth his bow. Notching an arrow and infusing the Light Arrow spell, he launched it at one to the heads that breathed fire. The arrow exploded, paralyzing the head momentarily. The Hero of Hyrule then leapt up, took out the Megaton Hammer and struck it. 

**_THOOOOOOOM!!! _**

The impact was staggering and the head was promptly made unconscious. As the Hyrule Knight landed on the ground, Navi floated to him. 

"Hyrule Knight! This monster is a lot more powerful than the last ones! It would take too long to take out all those heads one at a time! We have to stop it now!"

"What can we do?" Ranma shouted as he dodged another withering barrage of mixed energies. "Does this thing had any weak points?" 

Outside the dome, the Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, the camera crews and those who were watching at home, could do nothing but observe the battle within the fiery hemisphere. The new hero's career as a defender of good seemed destined to be short-lived. 

Sailor Jupiter was not one to give up. Forcing herself to her feet, she managed to move over to where Ranma's sword had landed. 

"Come on you guys! We've got to help him!" The brown-haired girl grasped the hilt of the huge weapon and tried to lift it. Unfortunately, the Biggoron's Sword was far heavier than she imagined. "Off! Man, this thing's heavy!" 

Mars and Venus crawled over to where Jupiter was and also managed to stagger to their feet. Unfortunately, even with the three of them, they only managed to get the sword a few feet off the ground before it fell back down to the soil. 

_Just **WHAT** is that sword made of?!_ Sailor Mercury engaged her visor again and tried to analyze it. The readings she got indicated that the weapon was composed of alloys that she couldn't identify. The tensile strength was far above the strongest metals on Earth. Even the best titanium alloys were nothing compared to the Biggoron's Sword. Furthermore, the sword was also emitting powerful magical energies that enhanced its molecular structure and made the blue-haired Senshi shake her head in disbelief. 

Navi began extending her senses and then bobbed up and down. "Yes! I can sense that all the heads are connected to one spot! In the center of its chest! Shoot a few Light Arrows there! That's where all its dark energies have been concentrated at!" 

"But Navi!" Ranma ducked and rolled as another group of shots went by. He noted that he was starting to run out of space to dodge. The huge Headmaster wasn't letting up for anything as it continually attacked him, giving him only enough time to dodge. Every time he evaded, the ground became more scorched and poisoned. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before he would have no room to maneuver. Worse yet was that the head he had knocked out had already regained consciousness. "Even if I did manage to get a few shots off, the Light Arrows would only stop him for a few seconds! He's just too big! I can't risk cutting pieces off him because they'll just grow into more of them." Ranma thought that it was just as well that he didn't have the Biggoron's Sword at the time. "Man! I really wish I had the Master Sword!" Ranma thought back to the adventures he had on Hyrule. The Master Sword had been the weapon, which allowed him to defeat Ganondorf. Even the Biggoron's Sword was unable to pierce the evil man's dark powers. 

"Don't worry! The Biggoron's Sword will be enough for your strongest attack!" 

"My what?!" 

"Trust me Hyrule Knight!" 

Ranma paused for the briefest of moments before nodding and taking out his bow. Grabbing a few arrows he began infusing them with the Light Arrow spell. He then changed his tactics and rushed toward the monster instead of keeping away from it. Just as the beast was about to let loose another wave of destruction, Ranma leapt high and notched the first of his enchanted arrows. It was then that the Headmaster let loose its attack. 

The Hyrule Knight mentally commanded his Hover Boots to send him even further up and he almost crashed into the fiery ceiling of the dome. He barely managed to clear the blasts of energy and projectile attacks as he launched the first of his arrows. He then loosed fourteen more arrows in rapid succession. 

"_ARROWS OF LIGHT! RAPID FIRE!_" 

The monster screamed out in pain as the arrows hit home, one after another. Fifteen bursts of golden light registered and the multi-headed horror was suddenly stiff as a statue. Ranma wasted no time as he landed near where his sword had been knocked away, which was ironically where the Sailor Senshi were. Ranma motioned for them to get back as he took out his remaining arrows one by one and infused them with the Light Arrow energies. He began shooting them at the wall of mystic fire. There was another series of light bursts as a small hole was made. The walls of the barrier began to shudder as the energies released by the arrows took their toll. Finally, the entire dome collapsed, unable to stand up against the energies being forced into it. As soon as he got through, he ran toward his sword and swept it up. 

"Get back!" Ranma shouted as he faced off against his monstrous foe. The Sailor Senshi and their ally knew that this was it, but they weren't going to just stand there and do nothing. They took up positions behind him and began focusing whatever energies they had left. They were heroes and if they were going to die, they would go out fighting. 

Ranma however, had different ideas and dying wasn't on the agenda. Looking to Navi, he asked, "Now what?" 

"Focus the TriForce of Courage into the sword and let him have it!" 

Ranma raised his sword and had it pointing skyward above his head. He then summoned forth all his strength and began to glow with a bright white light. The TriForce of Courage appeared above him and grew to a huge size. It then superimposed itself onto the blade of the Biggoron's Sword; vanishing into the metal and making it glow with unimaginable power. The blade let off a brilliant beam of light that went up and parted the dark clouds in the sky. 

"That's way cool!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed. 

"Awesome!" Venus agreed. 

"I think we'd better take his advice and get back!" Mars said as she sensed that something big was about to happen. 

As the Senshi managed to pick themselves up and backed away, Ranma lowered the sword and charged at his foe. The Headmaster was just shaking off the effects of the Light Arrows when it spied its adversary charging at it. It prepared to let loose a final barrage and send the little gnat into oblivion when it noticed the sword it held. Its eyes widened as it sensed the immense power within the blade. Before it could let loose its attack, the Hyrule Knight leapt up and delivered the final blow. 

"_TRIFORCE SWORD OF COURAGE!_" 

The blade came down in a shining arc and let loose a mind-boggling amount of energy that lit up the night sky. The monster roared as searing pain flared up at the point of impact. The blade cut through its body as if it were made of cotton candy and more energy was delivered as it sliced down. Ranma went down the length of the Headmaster's torso, then down its lower body. When the Hylian came down to the ground, the monster was cut cleanly in half! The two sections of the Headmaster tried to regenerate themselves but the damage caused by the attack was too much for them to handle. The halves began to tremble and quiver as the power contained within them threatened to explode. 

The television crews knew that this was the time to get out of the danger area and began backing off. The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask also rushed to get out of the blast zone. One person however, was too exhausted to move. That person was the Hyrule Knight. 

Ranma was just too tired after the lengthy battle and calling forth the TriForce of Courage. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. Just as the youma was about to blow, he called out his last reserves to protect himself and Navi. 

"_NAYRU'S LOVE!_" 

A blue crystal barrier appeared around the Hero of Hyrule and his fairy partner just as the youma exploded. The blast destroyed nearly half the park, but fortunately, there were no innocent bystanders since the youma had started its attack. The people who had been observing the battle shielded their eyes to avoid being blinded by the explosion. For a long minute, the maelstrom raged on. Finally, it began to die down and eventually ended. 

The Sailor Senshi were the first to approach the crater that marked where the youma had perished. There was nothing but complete silence as small columns of smoke rose from near the center of the deep depression. They stopped suddenly as they saw something moving. They quickly assumed fighting stances and waited. 

From out of the huge cloud of dust that was kicked up from an errant gust of wind, a figure walked out and stood before them. His clothes were a bit dusty, but none worse for wear. The fairy that floated over his right shoulder had lost some of its usual luminescence but was still alive. The large sword and shield strapped to his back glinted in the moonlight. Nothing was said for a long time until the figure smiled, held up an object and tossed it to Sailor Moon. The leader of the Sailor Scouts was still a little dumbfounded about what had happened. 

"Thanks for letting me use your tiara. Don't worry about the Headmaster. He's... how do you call it?" Navi whispered into his ear. "He's moon dust!" 

There was a deafening roar and a standing ovation as the crowds of people that had gathered to see the battle cheered. Ranma let off a sigh of relief that the fight was finally over. He noted that the Scouts were still injured and decided to help. Turning to Navi he asked. "Hey Navi. Do you think you could heal their injuries." 

"I'm afraid not Hyrule Knight. The battle and that final explosion took a lot out of me. I'm really low on power right now." 

"No problem." The magical warrior called forth his bottle of Lon Lon Milk and held it up in front of Navi. "Will this do?" 

"That'll be fine." Navi then began circling the bottle and Ranma watched as the liquid inside was magically drained. The level lowered down to about halfway before the fairy then darted toward the Sailor Senshi and began circling each of them and Tuxedo Kamen. The girls gasped in surprise as their injuries began healing themselves up. Sailor Jupiter's bruised ribs were eased of their soreness. Venus could no longer feel the effects of her sprained ankle. The burns on Mars and Mercury disappeared and Sailor Moon's cuts and bruises faded away. Tuxedo Kamen was also restored to full health as well as Neptune, Uranus and ChibiMoon, who was just coming back to awareness. 

Ranma nodded as Navi completed her transfer of the Lon Lon Milk to their bodies and put the bottle away. He then motioned to Navi that it was time to go. The fairy nodded and began to follow him as he began to walk away from the scene. By now the local authorities would be on their way. 

"Hold it right there buster!" Sailor Mars called out as she started after him. Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter joined her. They wanted some answers. 

Ranma stopped and turned to face the dark-haired girl. He also looked over the other two. _Hey! They're kind of cute!_ "Yes?" 

"Who are you?" Venus asked. 

"That's what I'd like to know." 

Every turned around at the voice and saw Sailor Pluto appear before them with her garnet rod. She had been able to teleport due to the destruction of the Headmaster and Saffron relinquishing his barrier. 

"And you are?" Ranma asked. 

"I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time. I think you owe us an explanation." 

The Hyrule Knight considered for a moment, then decided against it. He was still very new to all this and it would be better if he got more information. Right now, he was exhausted. He shrugged as he smiled and replied to the attractive Senshi. "Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to answer any questions right now. Maybe later. I have a feeling that we'll meet again Sailor Senshi." He then said in a quiet voice, "Farore's Wind!" 

The former Hero of Time disappeared in a flash of green-colored energy. 

The Sailor Senshi began looking frantically around for their mysterious savior but they couldn't find him. Even Sailor Mercury's computer and Sailor Pluto couldn't find him as the TriForce of Courage sent out too much interference. 

"Where'd he go?" Sailor Moon asked as she still clutched her returned tiara. 

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure..." Sailor Jupiter said. 

"What's that?" The other Scouts asked. 

"He's soooo cute! He definitely reminds me of my old Sempai!" 

Now that they weren't injured, the Inner Senshi did a group facefault. Although, deep in their minds, they had to agree that the Hyrule Knight was a hunk. 

Sailor Pluto was more than miffed at being brushed off, but now she knew for sure. The power that the Hyrule Knight possessed was indeed the TriForce, or at least a portion of it. However, she had also sensed another portion of the TriForce with very evil intentions, and that made her shudder. Thinking back to the old legends, she wondered if this newcomer could really be trusted. Sure he had saved the Senshi from certain destruction, but that didn't mean that he would remain on their side. During her long lifetime, she had seen countless others who were on the side of good, fall under evil's influence. That had happened during the fall of the Moon Kingdom and she shuddered at the thought of the power of the TriForce being used for destruction. Then she remembered the image of Saffron as he wielded the TriForce of Power. If a god could be corrupted by such power, then what was to stop the Hyrule Knight from doing the same? Just him being here had already caused far too much chaos and now she wasn't sure of the future anymore. 

It was at that time that she made a fateful decision. The TriForce was just too powerful and dangerous to remain and in order to save the future of Crystal Tokyo, it would have to be destroyed along with the Hyrule Knight. 

On Phoenix Mountain, Saffron chuckled as he held up the hand that had the TriForce of Power on it. He had finally found what he was looking for. 

To be continued... 

Author's Notes 

Well, that takes care of the rewrite for this chapter. It's relatively minor, but It does add some more flavor to the story. I've decided to make this story happen around the time of the fourth season or so. Sailor Saturn has awakened but has yet to discover her full potential as a Senshi. 


	6. Chapter 5: Enter the Devil Hunters

**The Legend of Ranma**

Rumiko Takahashi started the ball rolling and I'm just helping it along. 

: Thoughts 

[" "]: Telepathic communication 

**Chapter 5**

**Enter the Devil Hunters**

The Senshi of Time shook her head as she peered into the Time Gate. Things were no longer in the order that she had envisioned for the utopia of Crystal Tokyo. With the appearance of two parts of the TriForce, the timestream had become erratic and was now diverging into countless alternate outcomes. The so-called paradise of the new Moon Kingdom was no longer the dominant timeline. 

As she viewed various alternate possibilities, she saw the Hyrule Knight as he rescued many innocents from death, many of which were destined to die, in order for Crystal Tokyo to become a reality. She was became edgy as she saw in some timelines that this stranger had married one of the Senshi and even Queen Serenity herself. She was especially edgy when she saw future versions of herself with this man. 

Though she was thankful that the Inner and Outer Senshi had survived their encounter with the resurrected Beryl and her minions, the Hyrule Knight and Saffron represented too much chaos. Every time they clashed, the possibility of making Crystal Tokyo a reality became even more unlikely. Though she really did not want to end an innocent's life, the future of Crystal Tokyo was at stake. All of this chaos had started with the arrival of these two, and they would have to be removed by any means necessary. 

Since the timestream had become so diverse, she could no longer ask her future selves for aid. Going into the past to change it was a definite no-no, so Setsuna saw only one other option. She had already informed Haruka, Micheru and Hotaru about it. Sailor Saturn had to be filled in on what had happened since she had been away on vacation at the time. Now the Senshi of Time would have to get in touch with the Inner Senshi. 

The tiny globe of light that was floating in a deserted alley suddenly increased in its brilliance and then flared like a miniature flashbulb. When it faded away, a tired superhero and his equally exhausted fairy partner appeared. The tall figure slumped to his knees and was breathing heavily. 

"Oh man! I am wiped out!" 

"I'm tired too Hyrule Knight. That battle took a lot out of both of us." Navi commented as she floated down to his side. 

Ranma nodded as he looked down at his right hand. The TriForce of Courage was still glowing a bit and he wondered why he hadn't changed back yet. Navi sensed his puzzlement and responded. 

"You have to will the transformation Ranma. Say the words, 'Transformation Reverse' and you'll return to your normal form." 

Ranma did so and he was instantly bathed in light. A moment later, he found himself in his human-looking body. After looking around to make certain that no one witnessed the change, he started to plod back to the Tendo dojo. 

As Ranma made his way back to the place he was staying, the rest of Japan was in an uproar over the appearance of its newest costumed adventurer. Television and radio stations were giving their reports on the sudden arrival of the Hyrule Knight and there was wild speculation as to who or what he is. All over Tokyo and the surrounding areas, certain parties became very interested after viewing the broadcast. 

A certain laboratory inside a broom closet at the Masaki residence... 

A crab-haired, mad scientist was replaying the visuals that she had recorded from the news broadcast she had seen on television earlier. She was both intrigued and frustrated. Intrigued because she had seen something truly extraordinary. Frustrated because the cameras of Earth were so primitive! They didn't give her anywhere near the data that she wanted on this unexplained phenomenon. She didn't even have a decent energy reading on whatever the Hyrule Knight had used to defeat the giant youma. 

_Hmmm... for a moment, I thought I was looking at the Light Hawk Wings and the Light Hawk Sword! If I'm right though, (which I'm usually am), that energy source may be the equal to Tenchi's ability to tap into the Jurai Royal Family power! Looks like I found myself a new guinea pig!_

Washu cackled with delight as she went to investigate the readings even further. 

The temple home of Keiichi Morisato... A gentle goddess, First Class, First Category, Unlimited, stopped in her preparations for the evening meal as her divine senses went off. 

_Oh my! I just sensed an incredible surge of power! It was unlike anything I've ever sensed on Earth! Something powerful has just destroyed a major source of evil! I wonder if Urd and Skuld had sensed it as well?_

As a matter of fact, Belldandy's sisters had also been alerted to the power of the TriForce of Courage after the giant Headmaster had been destroyed. Urd had been hard at work, creating a new love potion in her room. She smirked as her distilling equipment was dripping out the first few drops into a small beaker. 

_Hah! Let's see if Keiichi can resist this love potion! Once he drinks this down, it'll take Thor's hammer to pry him loose from Belldandy! They'll be doing the mattress dance by midnight! Now to add the final ingredient!_

Belldandy's older sister withdrew a small vial from the front of her blouse and began to carefully add it to the beaker. 

_Careful... only needs three drops and what the heck?!_

Just as she had added the third drop, her divine senses went off as she felt the shockwave of the TriForce of Courage. As a result, her hand twitched and the beaker received one drop too many. 

"Oh no!" 

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

In another room, Skuld was putting the finishing touches on the new sensor array that she had installed on her robotic companion Banpei. 

_Great! Now nothing can get by Banpei without him sensing it._

As if to prove the techno-goddess correct, the little robot began to give off beeps and whistles as its new sensor array picked up the surge of ancient magic. Its innards began to smoke as the huge power it was detecting began to overload all of its systems. 

"What the...?!" 

Banpei gave out a pathetic whine and before the top of its head exploded. The little creation began giving off a small column of smoke and sparks were emitted from where it blew its top. Finally, after letting off a squeak its systems went dark. 

The Mano residence... 

"Yohko! Get a load of this!" Azusa shouted as she pointed to the television set. 

"What is it?" Devil Hunter Yohko Mano went over to where her friend and Devil Hunter trainee was sitting and looked at what the news was broadcasting. Her eyes widened as she got a good look at the figure being displayed. "_WHO IS THAT?_" 

"It's some new superhero that just showed up today! Look at him go! He's tearing up those youma as if they were made of paper!" 

"Cool! I like the way he's handling that sword!" 

"What do you think Yohko? Do you think he's another Devil Hunter?" 

"I'm not sure... but, he looks like he could be a Devil Hunter. He's pretty cute too!" Yohko continued to watch the broadcast and was fascinated by the fighter who called himself the Hyrule Knight. _Hmmm... maybe, just maybe I can finally get close to a boy without him dying or turning into a monster! I really like his ears! And that tight butt!_

By the time Ranma made it back to the Tendo home, it was already close to eleven o'clock. As he stumbled into the house, Kasumi greeted him. 

"Why hello Link. You're home late. I'm afraid that you missed dinner." 

"Hi Kasumi. Sorry about that. I had some pressing... business that I had to attend to." 

"That's all right Link. I saved some dinner for you." 

"Thanks Kasumi. I really appreciate that." 

The next morning, Ranma and Navi awoke early and were out in the back yard. Ranma was going through some basic katas while his fairy companion was sitting on one of the ornamental rocks that lined the koi pond. Both had regained their full strength and power over the night and were now mentally discussing the events of the previous day. Soun was sitting in the dining area and was reading the morning paper. On the front page was the headline: 

_JAPAN'S NEWEST SUPERHERO: THE HYRULE KNIGHT!_

While going through the basic movements, the former hero of Hyrule had a telepathic conversation with his pixie partner. 

["So tell me more about those Sailor Senshi, Navi."] 

["Well Ranma, those five girls we met last night are known as the Sailor Senshi. According from what I have been able to read about them, they happen to be Earth's guardians against any evil forces. I had a little chat with a few of the fairies and elves of this world after you went to sleep last night."] 

["Where on Earth do you find other fairies?"] 

["In a place known as the Faerie Realm. It's set on a different plane of existence but is parallel to this world. The magical beings of that place sometimes make short trips to Earth to do some mischief, study the human world, aid a hero in his quest and things like that. They have been observing the human world for millennia and have taken part in its history. I came across it when I met up with a nice fairy named Featherbrite. But getting back to the subject, the Sailor Scouts are lead by Sailor Moon. You know the one with the long ponytails? Anyway, according to what Featherbrite told me, she also happens to be the reincarnated Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."] 

["Moon Kingdom?"] 

["That's right. And here's something that's even more interesting. The Moon Kingdom used to be an old ally of the Kingdom of Hyrule!"] 

["Tell me more."] 

At a Shinto temple in Juuban... 

"Say what?!" Artemis gasped. The white, talking cat turned pale, which was hard to tell with him. His companion Luna was also in a state of shock. "Run that by us again. What did that guy call himself?" He and Luna had missed the news broadcasts, due to a slight mishap. Artemis had accidentally locked them both in a broom closet. As of now, they were being filled in on the previous day's events. 

"He called himself the Hyrule Knight." Minako said as she and her fellow Sailor Scouts were having one of their secret meetings at Rae's temple. Their newest trainee Rini was also present. "What's wrong Artemis? Do you and Luna know something about this guy?" 

The other girls noted that their feline guardians and advisors had become extremely agitated and this was a cause for alarm. 

Luna turned to Artemis and said, "Can it be? The Kingdom of Hyrule still exists?" 

"It's been over two thousand years since we've heard anything from them!" Artemis remarked. 

"Would you mind filling us in on what's going on?" Usagi whined. 

Luna looked up at her protégé and asked. "Tell me girls. Did you see a symbol like this?" She used one of her paws to draw a triangular shape in a patch of dirt. 

"Hey! That's the thing we saw last night!" Makoto reached over and made a small change to the sketch. "Only this part was filled in and the other two were empty." 

"I saw it too!" Rae concurred. "He called it the Tri-something." 

Luna's expression became even more serious. "The legendary TriForce! Then the Kingdom of Hyrule still exists!" 

"Would you please tell us just what's going on here?" Usagi said in an even more irritating whine. 

Luna and Artemis gave each other a solemn glance before turning their attention back to the girls. Luna began to explain. "Once upon a time, two thousand years ago..." 

Back at the Tendo home, Navi was continuing her explanation. 

["The two kingdoms met and established friendly relationships with one another. Peace and harmony reigned throughout the two realms. Then one day, a great evil came from another dimension to invade our plane of existence. The Moon Kingdom and the world of Hyrule joined forces to fight this threat. The source of this evil was not known at the time but its dark forces swept across the two kingdoms and threatened to destroy us all. A tremendous war erupted and many members from both realms were destroyed in the conflict. It wasn't until the king of Hyrule, an ancestor of Princess Zelda, was forced to summon the TriForce from the Sacred Realm to banish the evil back to its dark domain. However, there was an unfortunate side effect..."] 

The temple in Juuban... 

"The Kingdom of Hyrule was caught in the mystic backlash as the TriForce banished the evil back to where it came from. The entire world of Hyrule disappeared and was never heard from again." Artemis shook his head sadly as he finished his part of the explanation.

Luna nodded. "Everyone in the Moon Kingdom assumed that the Hylians had sacrificed themselves to save the universe. A thousand years later, the Negaverse attacked us and you all know the rest. The Hyrule Knight and the appearance of the TriForce may indicate that Hyrule still exists!" 

The Tendo dojo... 

["The backlash of the TriForce caused Hyrule to be moved an undetermined distance from its place of existence. The distance was so far away that it took us a thousand years before we were able to reestablish contact with our former allies. However, by that time the Negaverse had attacked the Moon Kingdom and destroyed it. We had thought the Moon Kingdom had perished and there wasn't any reason to investigate further."] 

["So what was this unknown evil Navi?"] 

["I'm not really sure and the records of the event have become blurred with age. However, I have a sneaky suspicion that"] 

The temple... 

"...it was the Negaverse or at least another part of it." Luna replied. 

"You mean that the Negaverse had attacked once before the time the Moon Kingdom's fall?" Ami asked. 

"That is what we have come to suspect." Artemis replied. "The records of that time period are pretty sketchy and much of the data was lost after the Moon Kingdom was devastated. It's a miracle that any data about Hyrule survived." 

"So what's this TriForce anyway?" Makoto asked. 

"The TriForce is an ancient relic of Hyrule, which is said to contain the essence of the gods." Luna replied. "It is composed of three parts which represents that world's providence." 

"The three parts are Power, Courage and Wisdom." Artemis continued. "From what you girls have already told us, this Hyrule Knight is in possession of the TriForce of Courage." 

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. We also saw another guy who had the same symbol. He called himself Saffron and he had the same design on his hand. Only that the top part was filled in." Makoto drew a new image on the ground. 

"Oh dear!" Luna exclaimed. "That would be the TriForce of Power. This could be very serious." 

"You're not kidding!" Usagi emphasized. "He was dead set on blasting the Hyrule Knight to ashes! And he didn't care who got in his way. We think that he may be in cahoots with Queen Beryl." 

"Then this it important that you girls find this Hyrule Knight and this Saffron!" Luna said. "Even one third of the TriForce is more powerful than the Silver Millennium Crystal!" 

"_WHAT?!_" All five girls crowded around the cats, their eyes widened in disbelief. 

"It's true." Artemis admitted. "The TriForce represents the strongest powers of Hyrule and its energy works on all levels of existence. The Hylians didn't want to use it during the war, but it was the only thing that they had that was strong enough to banish all the forces of the Negaverse!" 

The five females backed off a bit as they recalled the TriForce of Courage that the Hyrule Knight had used to save them. If what their cat guardians were telling them was accurate, then what they saw last night was only a small fraction of the TriForce of Courage's capabilities. 

"Well, I have to admit, that TriForce thing was impressive. Especially since it reenergized my tiara attack." Usagi remarked. 

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked. "Your tiara doesn't have enough energy left in it to be effective." 

"Oh, well during the battle, the Hyrule Knight used my tiara to take out Jedite, Zoycite and Malachite at the same time." 

"Yeah, it was really cool, but not as cool as that sword attack of his!" Rini added. 

"That's impossible. Even at full power, it doesn't have the ability to defeat three of Queen Beryl's most powerful generals at the same time. Let me see it. Transform to Sailor Moon and show us your tiara attack." She then turned to Amy. "And I want you to use your computer to analyze the tiara." 

"Okay." Usagi held up her compact and triggered her transformation. "Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!" 

Amy held out her minicomputer. 

Serena was transformed into Sailor Moon. She then prepared to throw her tiara. Grasping the headpiece by the center jewel, she went through the motions and threw it, shouting out the same phrase she heard Ranma use. 

"_MOON TIARA BOOMERANG!_" 

The tiara glowed with a pure white light as it reshaped itself into Ranma's Hylian boomerang. It made a graceful arc as it soared through the air. Amy had just activated the scanning devices in her computer when it suddenly gave off warning lights and sounds. The outer casing of the instrument began to emit small wisps of smoke as the poor device experienced an imminent overload. The blue-haired girl was forced to shut down the computer before it exploded in her face. 

"_WHOA! HOLD IT! STOP!!!_" 

The other girls and the cats looked up and saw Sailor Moon frantically racing away from her returning weapon. The boomerang was coming back way too fast for her to catch it. It was also radiating so much power that she wasn't all that sure that catching it was a good idea. Luckily, her reputation as a klutz saved her as she tripped over a crack in the pavement. The boomerang zoomed over her and struck a derelict building at the bottom of the hill the temple stood on. There was a huge detonation and the five-story structure was leveled. 

Large sweatdrops formed on the backs of the heads of other Sailor Scouts and their cats. 

"I think Usagi should refrain from using that tiara until she gets the hang of it again." Luna said. 

The others nodded. 

At the Tendo dojo... 

["By the way Ranma. Don't you think that you should be getting your boomerang back?"] 

["Nah. Its not like I can use it anymore and besides, I think that Sailor Moon can use her new attack with no problem. It's no big deal. The big question is what do we do now?"]

["That's easy Ranma. We have to find out just how this Saffron got the TriForce of Power. It just doesn't make any sense. The last time we saw the TriForce of Power was when Ganondorf was sealed off into the Evil Realm. How did a deity from Earth get it from him?"] 

Ranma shook his head as he completed the warm-up exercises and began using his more advanced techniques. He had thought that Ganondorf had been permanently sealed away with the TriForce of Power during their last battle. He shuddered a bit as he remembered how close the villain had gotten to obtaining the other two parts of that ancient relic. 

However, that was no longer an issue as he and Navi would have to deal with this new threat. But, with absolutely no clues to Saffron's whereabouts, he could do nothing but wait. The only thing that Ranma could count on was that Saffron would attack him again. As it had happened with Ganondorf, any that wished to possess the full might of the TriForce, needed to obtain the other two pieces. Since Ranma had the TriForce of Courage, he was a logical target. Not a very encouraging thought. 

At Rae's temple, the girls were still discussing how to go about finding the Hyrule Knight when Sailor Pluto appeared before them. 

"Setsuna! It's been a long time!" Usagi chirped. She was always happy to see the Senshi of Time. 

The green–haired beauty shook her head as she replied, "I'm afraid that this not a social call. I'm here to warn you about the Hyrule Knight. I fear that he will become detrimental to the future of Crystal Tokyo." 

"What are you saying? He saved us from Beryl and that Saffron person." Minako said. 

"I assume that Artemis and Luna had told you about the TriForce and Hyrule?" 

"Yeah." Usagi said. "Hyrule used to be an ally of the Moon Kingdom. They told us that that even one-third of the TriForce was stronger than the Silver Imperium Crystal." 

"Yes, I can verify that." Setsuna admitted. "Saffron used the TriForce of Power to prevent me from helping you during your last battle. Despite all of my power, he easily blocked my attempts to come to your aid." 

"Well then, that means that we have to find the Hyrule Knight. With his TriForce of Courage and our powers, we should be able to beat Saffron and" "No Princess. To ensure that Crystal Tokyo will come to pass, I'm afraid that both Saffron and the Hyrule Knight must perish." 

The Inner Senshi and Rini gasped. "What?!" 

"The TriForce is far too powerful and represents a source of chaos that cannot be left to chance." Setsuna answer. "The presence of both parts of the TriForce has already caused the main timestream to diverge. As of this moment, the only way we can ensure the existence of Crystal Tokyo is to eliminate both Saffron and the Hyrule Knight." 

"But why?" Minako asked with alarm. "I can understand getting rid of Saffron, but the Hyrule Knight saved us! You're asking us to turn against him!" 

Setsuna shook her head sadly. "Although I do not wish to cause anyone's demise, this must be done. The mere presence of the Hyrule Knight has already made the Time Gate to become erratic. I have seen into the future and his actions will cause our own futures to be destroyed. We must get rid of those sources of chaos before they cause the timestream to be irreversibly altered." 

"But even if you're right, how can we do that? You said it yourself. Even one third of the TriForce can overwhelm the Silver Millennium Crystal." Ami asked with apprehension. 

"We must be on our guard and search for any opportunity. The power of the TriForce is far too potent and it has already corrupted Saffron with its magic. He will undoubtedly seek out the Hyrule Knight for his part of the TriForce. The ensuing conflict between them will cause so much damage and chaos, that there would be no hope of Crystal Tokyo ever becoming a reality." 

Rae then tried to suggest something. "Well, why don't we just get rid of Saffron? That way" 

"No Rae. I'm afraid that doing just that won't be enough. I have already seen this Hyrule Knight interfere in several key points in the future timestream, which were important for the formation of Crystal Tokyo. That had caused the main timestream to diverge into countless realities." She then gave Usagi and Rini a sad look. "I hate to tell you this, but in several timelines, he prevented Rini from being born." 

"What?!" Both mother and future daughter gasped. 

Setsuna gave out a sad sigh. The timelines in which she saw the Hyrule Knight married to Usagi were not bad ones, but since Tuxedo Kamen was supposed to be Rini's father, the changes in those realities had erased the little girl out of existence. Fortunately, the timeline that Rini came from still existed, for the moment, so there was no rewriting of history yet. 

"Though the Hyrule Knight is apparently on the side of good for now, we cannot assume what his motives are, nor can we take the chance that he won't turn against us at any time. The TriForce is just too much temptation and there is a chance that it will corrupt him, just as Saffron has been. To ensure Crystal Tokyo's future both Saffron and the Hyrule Knight must be removed." 

The Inner Senshi became silent as they considered Sailor Pluto's words. 

Meanwhile, on Phoenix Mountain, the god in question was pondering on what to do next. His alliance with Queen Beryl had gone sour. Despite the fact that he had augmented their abilities when he resurrected the evil ruler and her minions, they had still failed against the Hyrule Knight and the Sailor Senshi. Pathetic. Now the three Negaverse generals were too weak to be any use to him and Beryl herself wasn't suited for any task other than groveling at his feet. It would take weeks, if not months for those fools to recover from this setback. They had expended much of their stores of stolen life energy and it would quite a while before they could replenish them. 

Saffron began thinking about the power that the Hyrule Knight had wielded. It was indeed the magical source that he had been searching for. When he had come across the TriForce of Power, he had felt that it was... incomplete for some reason. Despite its enormous energies, Saffron had an overwhelming urge to search for more energies that were similar to it. After encountering the Hyrule Knight, he felt that he had come closer to his goal. 

The new god chuckled as he thought back to when he obtained the TriForce of Power. He had just been able to travel through the astral plane when he came across a realm of reality that he had never heard about. There he found a wretch of a being who was in possession of a powerful relic that contained the essence of gods within it. The wretch had begged him to free him from the eternity of torment of being in that realm. Saffron recognized this as a golden opportunity and agreed. However, as they were about to use their combined energies to break free of that place, Saffron had turned on the person and stole the strange energy source. Apparently, the TriForce of Power had become attracted to the godling, due to the Kami blood running through him. As a result, the wretch had been flung ever deeper into that plane of reality with no hope of escape, while Saffron alone departed the Evil Realm. 

When he had returned to the mortal plane, he had discovered that the TriForce of Power had made him achieve full godhood in mere moments. Saffron had become ecstatic and had used his newfound power to establish his dominance over the lands around Phoenix Mountain. The Musk Dynasty was the first to resist and the first to fall. The Joketsuzoku would have been next on his hit list if the Hyrule Knight hadn't shown up. Now, with the second piece of the TriForce within reach, he saw no need to obliterate the Amazons, at least not yet.

But how would he go about doing it? He could just simply come in person and destroy Japan to draw out his prey, but that idea didn't have much merit. He didn't know just how powerful that other piece of the TriForce was and if it were the equal of his part, then that would make things more complicated. It could well be that the Hyrule Knight had the power to destroy him, despite his rapid ascension to godhood. Furthermore, there were also other large sources of power in Japan that would react to such an attack. He didn't want those meddling Sailor Scouts to get involved or attract other superbeings. No, Saffron needed to test the Hyrule Knight further before he could take decisive action. 

The allies he had in the Negaverse would be out of action for the time being. Saffron needed a new puppet. On a whim, he decided to extend himself into the astral plane and spirit realms, hoping to find someone to use in his quest to secure the second piece of the TriForce. After all, it was during this kind of excursion that he came across the TriForce of Power. Projecting his astral self into those mist-enshrouded planes of reality had been difficult for him in the past, but that was before he had obtained the TriForce of Power. With that ancient Hyrule relic in his possession, journeying into the spirit realms was child's play. With but a simple thought, Saffron's consciousness went into the otherworldly planes of existence. 

For what seemed like an eternity, Saffron covered vast distances in heartbeats as he looked around for anything useful. When he came across a certain area of darkness, he became intrigued as to what was emanating from it. Moving closer to where it was, he then began hearing a faint whisper that sounded like it was in unimaginable pain. 

["H-H-Help... me..."] 

Saffron could barely hear the voice as he answered it. _Who are you?_

["I... am... was... Tokima."] 

_Tokima?_ Saffron pondered this name for a few moments before remembering the name from one of the ancient texts. ["Oh yes, now I remember! The so-called lord of all youma. Hmmm, as I recall, you and your followers caused quite a bit of chaos a few centuries ago. Then again, I also recall that you met some stiff opposition in the Devil Hunters of the Mano clan. As I recall, you had recently lost to the 108th generation. Saffron looked at what remained of the once mighty devil-lord. My, my, my. Those Devil Hunters certainly worked you over. Why you hardly have a billionth of your former power."] It was then that Saffron got an idea. ["Say, Tokima, would you be interested in a little deal?"] 

["What kind of deal?"] Tokima may have been a disembodied essence of a demon, but he wasn't stupid. 

Saffron shrugged and smiled as he said, ["Oh... something along the lines of restoring you and sending you back to the mortal plane."] 

["What?"] 

["You heard me Tokima. I have the ability to restore you to full power and even bring you back to the mortal plane."] 

["Why... would... you do such a thing?"] 

["Well..."] Saffron's smirk became even wider. ["According to the ancient texts, you were quite formidable and if it weren't for the Devil Hunters, you would have succeeded in your world takeover. I can make it possible for you to exist again and even undo all the damage that the Devil Hunters had done to your physical body. It would be as if you had never sustained those 108 wounds."] 

Tokima wasn't fooled. It was too good to be true. There had to be a catch. Besides, there were other things to consider. ["Even if it were possible, why would you do this? You must want something from me, don't you?"] 

["But of course. You see, the allies that I had are at the moment, shall we say, indisposed. I happen to be looking for a certain item, and I wish for you to obtain it. At the very least, this can give you a chance to get your revenge on those Devil Hunters, right?"] 

Tokima had to agree with that. A moment never passed that he did not think about those accursed women of the Mano clan. He had thought he had achieved total victory when he had broken the seal that had restrained him and killed the 108th generation Devil Hunter. However, that victory was short-lived as Yohko and her ancestors suddenly appeared and redelivered the 107 wounds that he had sustained throughout the centuries. Yohko caused the 108th wound and Tokima was unable to maintain his physical form. In an act of desperation, he tried to send his essence back in time to his past self, hoping to inhabit his body at the time of the first generation of Devil Hunter. Unfortunately, the time-stream had proven too erratic and he was instead flung to this plane of existence. After who knows how long, his essence had begun to loose its cohesion like an old piece of fabric that was starting to unravel. This had caused him unimaginable pain and suffering. Now this upstart god was offering him another chance at life. 

["But what of the Devil Hunters?"] Tokima was still a bit skeptical at this whole thing. ["Surely they would be alerted to my presence."] 

["Indeed."] Saffron agreed. ["However, I have the power to not only resurrect you, but also boost your abilities far beyond a hundred Devil Hunters combined. All you have to do is get the item that I need. After that, you may do as you please."] 

["Oh really?"] Tokima smiled as he thought about it. If the item were so important to this god that he had to resurrect a dangerous demon, then it would certainly be of value to Tokima. In fact, if he was right in his suspicions, this item may well be the key to ultimate power. ["Before I give you my answer, may I ask what is your name?"] 

["I am Saffron, Lord of Phoenix Mountain."] 

["Well now Saffron. You have yourself a deal."] 

At the Tendo residence, Ranma was in the guestroom, going through the various items that he had gotten from Hyrule. One by one, he would summon up the weapons and equipment, inspecting them and discussing with Navi about any new enchantments and changes done to them. 

["Navi, what did you do to my Ocarina?"] Ranma had just called forth his magical instrument and found instead that a harmonica had appeared in his hand. 

The pixie smiled a bit as she replied. ["Well, I have a feeling that you'll be using the Ocarina in battle sometime soon, so I thought to disguise it when you're not the Hyrule Knight. We don't want anyone to be suspicious that Link Kintaro has the same instrument as the Hyrule Knight."] 

["But what about the Tendos and Ukyo? They saw me use the Ocarina against the Gambling King."] 

["Don't worry Ranma. Last night, I went to each of them and cast a spell that altered their memories. What they remember was you playing a harmonica, not an Ocarina."] 

["Oh, I see. Well anyway, I have to get ready to go to school."] 

In another district, the 108th Devil Hunter was walking with her best friend Chikako Ogawa. 

"Hey Chi, did you see last night's news report?" 

"If you're referring to that new superhero, the Hyrule Knight, then yeah, I saw it." 

"He is sooooooooooo cute! I'm in love!" Little hearts appeared around Yohko's head as she went off into one of her lovesick fantasies. 

"Oh boy! Here were go again." Chi sighed. "Hey Yohko, I thought you had the hots for Mr. Sagura, the art teacher." 

"Who?" Yohko was broken out of her reverie. 

"Never mind." Chi sighed as she and her friend approached the school. 

At Furinkan High, the usual chaos was occurring. Tatewaki Kuno was challenging Akane after she had beaten the living daylights out of the morning mob. Ranma was standing on the sidelines and watched. After getting yelled during the previous day for getting involved, the former Hero of Time had decided to let Akane handle her unwanted suitor. 

"My love! Today is the day that I shall shower you with my passion!" 

"Arrrgggghhh! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like you!" Akane screamed as she ducked his swing and threw a roundhouse to his head. 

Now normally, this tactic would have knocked Kuno silly, but to everyone's surprise, especially Akane's, the kendoist blocked her fist with his bokken, then delivered a sharp strike to her extended forearm. 

"Ow!" Akane stepped back; holding her bruised arm and looked at Kuno in shock. 

Kuno had a hint of sadness in his eyes as he took a stance and said, "Forgive me my beauteous flower. But it has come to my attention that you turn down my affections because I have restrained from displaying my full might. For is it not natural that one as great as I show that he is indeed worthy to receive thy love? Fear not my fair Akane! Though I regret the pain that I must give to thee, it shall be kissed away as I nurse you back to health. Have at thee!" 

Akane became sick at the thought at Kuno kissing her but her attention became focused on winning this fight. Unfortunately, this time Kuno wasn't holding back. 

On the sidelines, Ranma shook his head. _Navi, this doesn't look good. Seems like Kuno finally wised up and isn't holding back as he did before. I heard from Nabiki that Kuno is better than Akane but she keeps beating him because Kuno doesn't go full out. _

Navi nodded as she floated beside Ranma. _Looks like all those blows to the head have finally pounded some sense into that moron. Shouldn't you help Akane? _

_She was pretty ungrateful to me the last time I helped her._

_Be that it may, it looks like she could really use some help._ Navi pointed back to the battle. 

Akane couldn't understand it. Kuno was never this good against her. All of her previous tactics against him were rendered useless as he forced her back with his relentless barrage of thrusts and slashes. Akane's arms and side were hit with solid hits as she winced each time the bokken made contact. Finally, her pathetic defense was broken through as Kuno tripped her up with a swing at her legs. Akane fell down and Kuno raised to deliver the final blow. 

The crowds let off a collective gasp as they witnessed the unthinkable. On the third floor, Nabiki was in a state of panic. If Kuno won, then she would have to pay off all those wagers. 

On the sidelines, Ranma shook his head. Aw, the heck with it.

"And now, I claim the prize which has eluded me for so long!" Kuno's bokken came down as Akane winced and held up her arms to block. She closed her eyes and waited for the end. 

It never came. After a long silence, she opened her eyes and saw that the wooden sword had been stopped in mid-strike... by a finger? 

"Don't you think that she's had enough?" Ranma said calmly, still holding back Kuno's weapon with his index finger. 

"Link Kintaro! How dare you interfere with my courtship of the lovely Akane?" Kuno was more than enraged. He was so close in achieving his goal that he could taste Akane's lips. 

"Courtship? Is that what you call this?" Ranma was very annoyed with this person. He reminded him of Ingo, the arrogant stablehand that had stolen Talon's ranch on Hyrule during Ganondorf's takeover. "Looks more like a bully who can't take no for an answer." 

"Vile cur!" Kuno whipped back his bokken and tried to slash at Ranma's head. 

Ranma however, grabbed the end of the wooden blade, then used it as a lever to catapult Kuno toward a tree. The kendoist's head slammed into the tree trunk with a loud thud before he slid painfully slid down. He wasn't done yet as he angrily got up and charged at Ranma. 

"Fiend! Taste the righteous blade of the Blue Thunder!" 

Ranma sighed as he pulled back his hands and began focusing his chi. Akane's eyes widened as she saw a small yellow glow in Ranma's cupped hands. 

_What is that? _

Just as Kuno came within ten feet of them, Ranma threw out his hands and released his chi. 

"_MOKO TAKABISHA!_" 

The chi blast leapt from his palms and blasted into Kuno like a speeding car. The wannabe samurai was sent hurtling back toward the tree and this time, hit it with enough force to be knocked out. 

["Hey Ranma, what was that?"] 

["It's my chi attack, remember Navi? I learned it during the time we spent in China."]

["Oh yes, now I remember. It's been a while since you used it."] 

The crowds were more than astounded to see Ranma use something like that. Many of them thought that Ranma was some kind of special effects expert. Akane was especially fascinated by what Ranma had done and wondered if she could learn it. She then noted that Ranma was offering her his hand. 

"I'll take you to the nurse's office where she can see to those bruises and cuts." 

"I don't need you help!" Akane tried to swat away his hand. 

"Sure you don't. Just like you didn't need it with Kuno." 

The youngest Tendo daughter shuddered at the thought. She had come very close to losing to Kuno. Much as she hated to admit it, to herself at least, but Link was right in saying that she needed to improve. 

Although she still refused to take his hand, Ranma was undaunted as he got his arm around her shoulder and pulled her up to her feet. Despite her protests, he helped her limp into the school and toward the nurse's office. 

The day went by as rumors began to spread among the student populace about a relationship between Akane and the new guy. Nabiki was selling what little information she had about Link to make up for the losses she had with the morning fight. Eventually, the day ended as Ranma headed back toward the Tendo home. Akane had more or less recovered from her bout with Kuno, but had not even uttered a single word of thanks to her rescuer. Not that Ranma was expecting any, being the hero that he was. Still, it would have been nice. 

As he walking along the streets, Navi began alerting him to something. 

["What is it Navi?"] Ranma tried to act casual. 

["Ranma, there's someone following us."] 

["Who? Where?"] 

["A couple of girls have been tailing us for the past ten minutes. They're about fifty feet away and are hiding in an alley behind us."] 

["Can you take a look over there and find out what they're up to? I'll stay here and try to act normal."] 

["No problem Ranma. I'll be right back!"] The little fairy flew off to determine the identity of their secret admirers as Ranma looked at the shop he was standing in front of. It was a sporting goods store. Thinking that this was good a place as any, he walked inside. 

Since Navi was using her invisibility spell, she was virtually undetected as she flew toward the two girls and hovered between them as they continued to peek around the corner at the shop Ranma had entered. 

"Do you think he saw us?" The first one said. Her name was Sayeko and she had long, brown hair. 

"I don't think so." The second one replied. She was Ayami and she had short, black hair. 

"Well, what do we do? Should we go in after him?" 

"No, Nabiki told us to just tail him and see if we can find out where he was last night. She also wants us to get the scoop on how much money he has and learn everything we can about him." 

"Okay, we'll wait till he gets out of there, then we'll follow him." 

Navi had heard enough as she took off for the store. She should have realized that Ranma's lateness in returning to the dojo and his money would arouse suspicions. She had sensed that Nabiki was especially suspicious of the Tendo's tenant. 

In the sporting goods store, Ranma became excited at what he saw. Near the back of the shop were arrows for sale. He had depleted his supply of arrows during his battle with the Headmasters and now he didn't have to go through the long process of making his own. Selecting a type that were made of wood and had pointed tips, he took fifty of them and headed for the cashier. After paying for his purchase, he exited the store with a large bag. It was then that Navi came to him and relayed what she heard. 

Ranma nodded, as he understood the situation. Something had to be done to lose their pursuers. Quickly ducking into a nearby alley, he began focusing his inner energies and whispered his spell. 

"Farore's wind!" 

A tiny ball of green energy appeared and floated above Ranma. He then directed the globe to a small niche in the back of the alley. After making sure that the Warp Point was secure, he came out of the alley and headed off in another direction at a fast run. 

The two girls, thinking that he may have spotted them, waited until he was some distance away before giving chase. He was almost over the horizon when they started to follow him. When Ranma ducked into another alley, the two girls hid near a coffee shop and waited for him to reappear. They knew that particular place was a dead end. It was then that they saw a small flash of light and wondered what happened. After waiting for half an hour for him to emerge, their curiosity got the better of them and they decided to venture a look. They got a bit of a shock when they saw that the area was deserted. They began cursing their luck as they realized that they had lost their prey. Nabiki was not going to be happy. 

Near the sporting goods store, Ranma and Navi reappeared at the Warp Point and looked around for any sign of their pursuers. When they were satisfied that no one was there, they started to head away from the area. 

Eventually, they came to a place where there was some relative privacy. It was in an undamaged area of the same park in which Ranma had battled the forces of the Negaverse. Finding a bench that was behind a grove of trees, the off-duty Hyrule knight sat down and began removing the labels and other telltale marks on the arrows he had bought. After fifteen minutes, he had completed the task and after making sure that no one was around, he sent the entire stack into limbo to where his quiver was. 

["Well, that's that."] 

["We better head for home Ranma. There doesn't seem to be anything for the Hyrule Knight tonight."] 

["I guess so and ... wait a minute."] Ranma paused as he got up and sensed something approaching. Something... evil. ["Navi, did you just sense that?"] 

The fairy bobbed up and down as she too felt a chill in the air. She and Ranma weren't the only ones though. 

A hundred meters away, Yohko Mano, her trainee Azusa Kanzaki, her friend Chi and her grandmother Madoka were walking along the edges of the area that had been sealed off after the titanic battle last night. They had been investigating the area for any traces of the youma that had destroyed half the park after fighting the Hyrule Knight. 

"Hmmmm... no doubt about it. There is definitely a lot of residual demonic energies here." Madoka bent down and traced her finger along a patch of scorched earth. 

"How do you know?" Azusa asked. 

Madoka held up a soot-stained finger and said, "You don't become an expert Devil Hunter without learning to see the signs. She then gave Yohko a look of irritation as her heir's attention was focused on something else. Specifically on a cute boy standing near a park bench. "Yohko! Pay attention! This is important!" 

"Huh?" Yohko snapped her attention back to her grandmother. "What did you say?" 

"Shame on you Yohko! Our ancestors would weep in heaven if they saw you shirking your duties as the 108th devil Hunter!" 

"Aw come on grandma! It's not like that we have any _MAJOR_ demon to fight! I mean, we finished off Kuma, that what's-his-name a few weeks ago _AND_ Tokima. There's nothing to worry about." 

"Be that it may, you still must learn all the things that a Devil Hunter must know to protect the world from any future demon invasions! That's why we're here! So you and Azusa can learn all about tracking demons! You agreed to this remember?" 

"I know why she agreed to come here. It's because she's hoping to meet up with that hunk, the Hyrule Knight!" 

"Chi!" 

Madoka was very irritated in hearing this. "Yohko! Devil Hunting is a serious business! It is not to be used as an excuse to go satisfy your carnal lusts!" The 107th Devil Hunter then softened up a bit as she remembered the news footage of last night's battle. "Although I must admit, that Hyrule Knight did one heck of a job of smashing those youma." '

"Yeah." Yohko sighed as she imagined herself in his arms. 

Just then, the magical ring on her finger, plus the metal glove on Azusa's left hand began to glow. At the same time, a cold wind suddenly swept up and caused the group to shiver. 

"Grandma... what's happening?" 

"I... don't know Yohko, but I... sense the approach of something... oh no! It can't be!" 

"What is it Grandma?" 

"Over there!" She gestured toward an area near the street. A black shape seemed to arise from the shadows and take form. Azusa, Madoka and Yohko felt their blood run cold as they recognized the figure. It gave off a cackling laugh as it came into the light.

"No! It can't be!" Madoka shouted as she with drew her nunchakus and took a stance. 

The demon before them smiled as he said in a low and menacing voice. "Oh but it is oh mighty Devil Hunters! Tokima lives again! And this time, _YOU WILL PERISH!_" 

Dark storm clouds began to form as Tokima began summoning up his newfound powers granted to him by Saffron. With in instant, the monster disappeared from sight, only to reappear directly in front of the group. The Mano family and their friends gazed up at the towering beast. He was a lot bigger than they remembered. Before they could react, he swatted at them with a clawed hand and sent them sprawling. Yohko managed to roll off to left while the others were thrown to the right. Unfortunately, Azusa's glove was knocked off her hand and was sent flying.

"Oh no! My glove!" The young Devil Hunter trainee watched as her weapon against Tokima sail off and land into some thick hedges. She got up and started running after it, but she wasn't fast enough. Tokima saw her running after her power item and threw out an arm. 

In response to his command, a part of his own shadow snaked along the ground like a blob and then sprang up to wrap around Azusa. The young girl found herself bound from head to foot in the dark tendrils. She fell on her side and despaired when she saw that she was a mere five feet from where her glove had landed. 

"Azusa!" 

Tokima turned and saw Madoka and Chi standing nearby. Madoka was all set to charge in but before she could take a single step, Tokima sent more tendrils of darkness to ensnare her and Chi. When he knew that they were helpless against him, he turned his attention on the one who had caused him the most suffering. 

Yohko trembled at the sight of the demon she thought she had destroyed. He was at least twenty feet taller and more massive than she had last seen him. She gazed up at the monstrous form and her eyes widened as she saw that he didn't have the wounds that he had sustained in his previous battles with her ancestors. 

_That's not possible! He doesn't have a scratch on him! If that's the case then... _

Tokima smiled at the young girl's fright. "Yes, Devil Hunter! I have been healed of all the wounds that your cursed line had inflicted on me throughout the centuries. I now possess power that is far greater than you could ever hope to overcome! And now, it is time that I take my long-denied place as master of this world! And as for my first act, I shall put an end to your line once and for all!" 

Tokima threw another wave of darkness at Yohko. The girl, out of sheer adrenaline alone, just barely managed to avoid the shadows as they tried to trap her like the others. She dived out of the way and rolled over before coming to her feet. 

"Yohko!" Madoka shouted out. She was still helpless on her back with the shadows holding her down. "Change now!" 

The sound of her grandmother's voice shocked Yohko back from her panic as she looked down at the ring on he finger. Nodding to Madoka, she began concentrating. 

"For the honor of the Devil Hunters that came before me! For the good of the entire world! For the chance for a beautiful and lonely girl to finally get a date without having to deal with the likes of you, prepare to feel the wrath of the 108th Devil Hunter..." 

The ring flared with bright light as her clothes were torn to shreds by an unseen force. 

Watching from behind a hedge, Ranma almost got a nosebleed when he saw a pretty and naked girl become bathed in a bright array of lights. Her lithe form drifted in air for several seconds, making a few twists and turns as the lights solidified and molded around her body. 

When the girl landed on her feet, she was dressed in a form-fitting red, silk outfit with a symbol on the front that resembled a Yin/Yang insignia. She took a pose and finished her speech. 

"... Yohko!" 

Tokima simply chuckled at his prey as he sneered. "So, you think you can defeat me all by yourself? It took 108 Devil Hunters and several centuries to do the job!" 

"I'll show you! Soul Sword!" 

Yohko raised her arm and in a bright flash of light, her Mystic Soul Sword appeared. 

Ranma whistled as he got a good look at it. The weapon was a short, two-edged broadsword with a curved blade mounted on one of the handgaurds. He watched as the girl began charging at her foe, deftly dodging the tendrils of shadows that the demon sent after her. 

_Ranma! _

_What is it Navi? _

_Look at your right hand!_

Ranma looked down and saw that the TriForce of Courage was glowing. He then looked toward Tokima and could feel the familiar energies of the TriForce of Power emanating from him. 

_Navi... you don't suppose that he's...? _

_Yes! I'm sure of it! He's somehow using energies from the TriForce of Power! _

_Saffron! _

_Right! We might be able to get some information about him! Besides, that girl needs help! Look!_

Ranma looked to where Navi was pointing and nodded. Stepping back toward the shadows, he held up his hand and called out his power phrase. 

"_TRIFORCE TRANSFORMATION!_" 

In an area nearby, Minako and Makoto were walking down the streets. Both girls were in a bit of depression after being told by Sailor Pluto that the Hyrule Knight must be eliminated. It was then that their communicators started beeping. Ducking into a nearby alley, they began communicating with Ami. 

"What's up Amy?" 

"My computer has just picked up some strange anomalies near the park where we first saw the Hyrule Knight. The energy signatures match those that we detected earlier." 

Both Makoto and Minako knew that this was it as they held up their transformation wands. 

Yohko was in trouble. So far, she had managed to keep those tendrils away from her by either dodging or slicing through them. But for each one she cut down, five more would spring up. She looked up and saw Tokima laughing at her plight. She knew that she was in a bad spot but she wouldn't give up. 

It was at that moment that Tokima sensed an upsurge of power emanating close by. It was similar to the new energies coursing through him when Saffron revived him. He turned his head toward its direction and that was when Yohko made her attack. 

_If I'm going down, then I'm going to take him with me!_

With that in mind, she jumped to the side, did a backflip and then used a nearby tree to rebound toward Tokima. With her Soul Sword pointed out before her, she dove in to thrust her weapon straight through the heart. The blade made a satisfactory squelching noise as it plunged into Tokima's chest. 

There was a moment of silence as Yohko just hung there on the demon's chest, still clutching her sword. The she heard an evil laugh. Taking a glance up, she felt all the blood leave her face as she looked into the red eyes of Tokima. He was smiling and showing off a gruesome set of teeth. 

Before she could react, the monster grabbed her with a huge taloned hand and began to slowly squeeze the life out of her body. 

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!_" 

"Yohko!" Madoka and Azusa struggled hard to free themselves but it was no use. The shadows held them tight. 

Tokima stopped squeezing after a minute and waited for Yohko to recover. The young Devil Hunter gasped as she tried to keep from blacking out. Her horrified gaze met Tokima's malicious leer. 

"Weren't you listening Devil Hunter? I already told you that I now have power far beyond your abilities to defeat me! Your precious Soul Sword means nothing to me now." As if to demonstrate, he casually used his free hand to pluck the sword from his chest and toss it away. More tendrils came up to wrap around the sword's hilt and prevent it from returning to Yohko. To her amazement, the wound then sealed itself. 

Tokima then raised his other arms and pointed a finger at Yohko. The deadly, white talon at the end of the finger began to slowly grow toward the helpless girl. 

"As I recall, you had delivered me into oblivion by stabbing out my eye. I should repay you for that. An eye for an eye, as it was." He snickered as his talon came to within five feet of Yohko's face. He then commanded his talon to thrust all the way. 

Yohko screamed as she shut her eyes. This was the end. 

Then she found herself falling toward the ground as Tokima's grip suddenly relaxed. She hit the ground on her rear but fortunately, she had landed in some bushes, which lessened the impact. She then opened her eyes and saw Tokima howling in pain as he clutched the stump of the arm that held her with his remaining limb. She looked down and saw the severed arm lying in front of her and twitching. She then looked off to her right as she caught the glint of metal. When she focused in on the light, she saw a huge blade dripping with the demon's blood. The sword was held by a figure in a ready stance. Looking up a little more, she gazed upon a handsome face that was framed by long blond hair and pointed ears. She gasped as she saw who it was. 

Ranma looked down at the girl and smiled as he and Navi prepared to do battle. "Hi there. I'm the Hyrule Knight. Mind if I cut in?" 

To be continued... 

Author's notes 

Well, the revision to chapter five is now complete. Sailor Pluto is a guardian of order, so naturally she will be against Link as he represents chaos (in a good way). Just like in canon, Ranma does tend to attract trouble like a magnet. See you all in chapter six! 


	7. Chapter 6: Devil Demolition

**The Legend of Ranma**

It's been a while since I wrote about this so I'm a little rusty. Standard disclaimers and such still apply. 

: Thoughts 

[" "]: Telepathic communication

**Chapter 6**

**Devil Demolition**

A few minutes before they were contacted 

"Say Makoto, do you want to go get a sundae?" Minako asked as the two of them walked down the streets of Juuban. 

"I guess." The taller girl replied, her gaze seemingly staring off into space. 

Minako easily noted the far-off look of her friend and said, "You're still thinking about the Hyrule Knight, right?" 

"Well aren't you?" Makoto asked with a dreamy, yet slightly depressed smile. 

Minako blushed a bit as she said, "Well, after what Luna and Artemis told us about him and Hyrule, we have to look out for him, right?" 

"Oh get serious Minako! You know what I _REALLY_ mean! He's a total hunk and you know it! And he saved us from Beryl! I can't see why Setsuna and the Outer Senshi want him destroyed!" 

Minako was about to deny it, but then gave her a lopsided grin in agreement. "Well, he is really cute." 

"I'll say! Man, he's so fine!" 

"Yeah, I know. He reminds you of your old boyfriend." 

"I take it back! My old boyfriend never looked _THAT_ good! Hmmm I wonder if he's got a girlfriend? If he doesn't then I'm going to make him mine!" 

"Hey! Since when did you claim first dibs?" 

"I saw him first!" 

"No you didn't! We saw all him at the same time at the park!" Minako pointed toward the distant park where Ranma's titanic battle with the Headmasters had taken place. When an explosion rang out and a huge puff of smoke appeared the two sometime Sailor Senshi turned their heads toward the commotion. It was at that time that their communicators beeped. Their friend Ami appeared on their viewers. 

"Hey you two! My computer just picked a huge surge of dark energies coming from the same place where we saw the Hyrule Knight." 

"Yeah, we just saw something explode there. We'll meet you there!" Makoto said as she and Minako ducked into a nearby alley. After making certain that there was no one in sight, they pulled out their transformation wands and shouted out their power phrases. 

"_JUPITER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!_" 

"_VENUS STAR POWER! MAKE UP!_" 

The two Sailor Senshi began running. Unfortunately, they realized that it was going to take them quite a while to get there as they were more than twenty blocks away. Although their transformations gave them enhanced healing, strength and endurance, they didn't give them the ability to fly. 

Meanwhile at the park... 

"Whoa!" 

Yohko found herself swept up and carried aloft as the Hyrule Knight leapt to safety while holding the Devil Hunter in his arms. An instant later, the spot where they had been had become a blackened crater from a huge fireball. 

Tokima was madder than Hell. After being cheated out of his long-awaited revenge against the Mano girl and having one of his arms severed off, the youma king had begun lobbing fireballs and dark shadows at the former Hero of Time. Ranma however, was moving too fast for him to get a single hit. 

As the battle raged, The Senshi of Time watched intently from the time stream. Once again, this mysterious figure from Hyrule was battling evil and trying to save lives. She shook her head despondently. Though she did not have anything against the Hylian's actions, the longer he remained on this world, the more diverse and chaotic the timestream became. Already another facet of time had changed with the return of Tokima. Though she had no idea how the youma-king had been resurrected, it was obvious that his return was connected to the Hyrule Knight. She sensed the same energies of the TriForce being emitted from Tokima and knew that things were only going to get more out of control. 

She then decided that enough was enough and it was time to end things. With the Hyrule Knight busy at the moment, Sailor Pluto saw this as an opportunity to remove one of the most chaotic elements to her plans for Crystal Tokyo. She prepared to intervene and was suddenly stopped again by a strange energy field. 

"What?!" 

Sailor Pluto found herself unable to transport and then glimpsed the astral form of Saffron as he wagged a finger at her. 

"Nope. You were not invited to this little party and I abhor party crashers. Just sit back and watch the fun!"" 

Setsuna gritted her teeth as she was forced into the role of an unwilling spectator. 

Yohko found herself in a bit of a dream state as she noticed how closely held her body was to her savior's well-muscled chest. Her body temperature had gone up several notches from being in close physical contact with him. She was very aware at the strong arms that held her and when she looked up at his face, she became entranced at the liquid aquamarine eyes and how his pointed ears made his angular face even more exotic looking. 

_Wow! He's even dreamier looking in person! I'm most definitely, absolutely, totally without a doubt... **IN LOVE!**_

Yohko was abruptly brought back to reality as she heard someone speaking to her. 

"Excuse me miss? Are you all right?" 

Yohko startled a bit before focusing on her rescuer, "I... I... I'm okay. Thank y-you." 

"Good, because I'm afraid that I'm going to have to put you down." 

Before she had a chance to reply, Ranma made a double somersault to dodge a mass of shadows then set her down on the grass before leaping back toward Tokima. As he charged at the monster, he unsheathed the Biggoron's Sword and used it to deflect the fireballs and slice through the living shadows. 

On the sidelines, Chi, Asuza and Madoka Mano could only watch the scene before them, as they were still trapped in cocoons of living shadows. 

"Wow! Look at that!" Chi was impressed. 

"Cool! He's great!" Asuza said. 

Madoka said nothing as she watched the newcomer skillfully evaded each of Tokima's attacks. _Hmmm.... I have to admit it. He's good. It looks like he's had a lot of experience with fighting youma. My granddaughter could learn a few things from things from this guy._ Madoka's eyes widened as she saw the stump of Tokima's arm begin to regenerate itself. In less than a minute, a new limb had replaced the one that Ranma had cut off and was now assisting in trying to blow the Hyrule Knight away. 

Tokima was getting furious at his inability to destroy the newcomer. Every time he tried to blast him, Ranma would either leap high to evade the attack or use that sword to deflect the energies that was thrown at him. It was also so infuriating that the little fairy that floated beside the Hyrule Knight was also aiding him by using its magic to disperse any dark energy that came close to him. 

"Curse you! Stand still!" Tokima roared as he let loose with another barrage of shadows. 

"Don't wanna!" Ranma retorted as he evaded him yet again. 

Tokima then noticed that his opponent was near his old, severed limb and got an idea. Using his dark powers, he began directing his next few attacks and to get Ranma closer to his disconnected limb as he dodged. 

Meanwhile, Yohko had retrieved her Soul Sword and was busy trying to free her friends and grandmother from their bindings. The cocoons were boosted by TriForce energy and the Mano girl found it impossible to cut them free. 

"Never mind about us Yohko!" Madoka said. "You have to go help the Hyrule Knight and defeat Tokima!" 

"But Grandma, what can I do? The Soul Sword won't work against him any more." 

"No, I still think that it can hurt him! Remember that you did manage to cut him!" 

Yohko remembered back to when she had plunged her weapon into Tokima's chest. She had managed to damage him, but the attack had been ineffectual as the devil merely laughed it off and removed the sword. The wound he sustained had instantly healed up. 

"Remember Yohko, the Soul Sword was created to battle youma. You can hurt him, but something seems to boosting Tokima's power, allowing him to recover from your attacks. The Hyrule Knight can hurt him, but Tokima is still too powerful for him to handle. Look!" 

Yohko looked back and saw that Ranma had been forced back by Tokima's onslaught. Being resurrected by Saffron and the TriForce of Power, the monster was able to sustain the wound he had gained when the Hylian had severed his arm, and was now increasing his offensive. 

"Believe me Yohko. Between the two of you, you'll be able to beat Tokima!" 

Ranma knew that things weren't looking good. He had been hacking and slashing away at his demonic opponent, while dodging the shadows, fireballs, lightning bolts and whatever else he was assaulted with. Unfortunately, whatever cuts he made on Tokima were healed up automatically. They didn't heal quite as fast, taking several seconds to seal up, but they healed nonetheless. Now he was being herded back toward somewhere and he didn't like the feel of it. 

"I have you now!" Tokima shouted in triumph as he raised his good arm at Ranma and gestured with a finger. 

"Look out Hyrule Knight!" Navi screamed. 

"Huh? What... arrrgh!" Ranma's breath was driven out as he felt something grabbed him and pinned his arms to sides. Looking down, he was shocked to see that the severed arm of Tokima's had come to life and now had him in its iron grip. Looking back up at Tokima, he frowned as the youma went into a fit of laughter. Off to one side, he saw Yohko charging at the monster and delivers a viscous slash to Tokima's flank. 

Tokima laughed as he casually ignored the cut and backhanded the irritating girl away. The wound healed up instantly and he chortled with glee. "Have you learned nothing, foolish Devil Hunter? The Soul Sword may be able to pierce my flesh, but thanks to the new power I've gained, I can repair any damage that it can inflict. It no longer has sufficient power to harm me! Though this stranger has the power to cause me pain, I can still heal from his wounds as well! Now then, this stranger dies!" With these words, Tokima sent a telepathic message to his arm. 

Ranma's vision began to swim as the hand that held him started squeezing. With his arms pinned, he didn't have much leverage and the TriForce of Power was making the demon hand impossibly strong. Navi tried to get it to open with her magic but the hand proved to be too much for her. As the Hyrule Knight began to black out, the little pixie raced toward the monster and screamed, "Let him go!" 

Tokima laughed scornfully and commanded his hand to grip even harder, causing Ranma to scream out in pain. 

"_ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!_" 

"You asked for it!" Navi suddenly flared up into a super-bright ball of light in front of the devil's eyes, causing him to scream out in pain as he was temporarily blinded. This also caused him to momentarily lose his concentration on the arm that was holding onto Ranma, causing it to relax. 

The Hyrule knight took advantage of this opportunity and burst free from the hand. He then called forth his Fairy Bow and notched an arrow, infusing it with a red light. He then let it fly. 

"_FIRE ARROW!_" 

The projectile struck the still twitching limb and caused it to explode into flames. Amazingly, as soon as it caught on fire, Tokima let off another scream as his new right arm also burst into flames. Apparently, his psychic link with his limb also made him feel whatever pain it was feeling. 

On the side, Yohko was just shaking he head to clear it when she heard Tokima scream. When she saw her enemy clutching at his flaming arm, she took this opportunity to charge at him and deliver a downward stroke at the limb. The devil howled some more in pain as a deep red gash appeared. Yohko stepped back and waited. To her surprise and everyone else's, when the flames died down, the wound did not seal itself up this time. 

_So that's it!_ Ranma realized Tokima's weakness as he rushed to Yohko's side. _The TriForce of Power may heal any wounds from the Soul Sword or my attacks, but not from both! We have to hit him together!_ He turned to Yohko and said, "Listen up! We have to hit him together in each attack!" 

Yohko nodded as she took a ready stance. Navi also hovered between them. 

Tokima looked down at his opponents with rage. "You'll pay for that!" He reared back and threw his arms forward, delivering a massive blast of dark energy. 

"Get back!" Ranma shouted as stepped forward and called forth the Mirror Shield. An instant before he was hit by the blast, the shield appeared and deflected the attack back into Tokima's face, which sent him reeling. 

Ranma instantly called out his bow while simultaneously making his shield vanish. He then notched five arrows and infused them with a gold light. 

"_LIGHT ARROW BARRAGE!_" 

The five projectiles, each infused with the Light Arrow spell, struck Tokima on various parts of his chest, temporarily causing him to be paralyzed. Ranma and Yohko then rushed forward and slashed away with their swords. Every time Yohko would make a cut, Ranma would also slice in the same place. The double-cuts caused by both Soul Sword and Biggoron's Sword made open wounds that did not heal. Ranma used the TriForce of Courage to boost the power of his own weapon.

The two managed to make nine wounds before Tokima shook off the effects of the Light Arrows. He tried to slam his fists against his smaller opponents, but Ranma grabbed Yohko by the waist and leapt high and backward while summoning his Hover Boots. 

Yohko grabbed onto Ranma by looping a free arm around his neck. She shut her eyes as she heard a loud boom from a massive fist striking the ground. Then she felt strange as she could not feel the ground with her feet. She opened her eyes and looked down. They were hovering more than a hundred feet off the ground! 

"Wow! That is like... totally bitching!" Yohko piped. 

Ranma smiled as he watched Navi streak downs toward Tokima, then circled his head. As she flew around, she left a trail of sparkled dust in front of the devil's eyes. This distracted him long enough for Ranma to shift Yohko around so she would be on his back, then disengage his Hover Boots. 

"Hang on cutie! It's hammer time!" With that he called forth the Megaton Hammer. 

Yohko blushed a bit at the 'cutie' reference, then her eyes widened as they plummeted toward their enemy. "_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" 

**_THOOM!_**

The ground trembled beneath the monster's feet as Tokima received the granddaddy of all migraines. The massive Goron weapon struck him square between the eyes and laid him low. As soon as they landed, Yohko brought up her sword and slashed across the large bump that was just swelling up. The protrusion burst into a disgusting spray of pus and other fluid, causing the monster to once again roar in pain. 

The Hyrule Knight then took out several arrows, infused them with mystic energies and let them fly in rapid succession. Tokima was hit by a combination of ice, fire and light, and he was unable to stop all sixteen arrows from finding their marks. Every time a Light Arrow paralyzed the monstrosity, Yohko and Ranma would deliver several slashes with their swords. Navi would also aid them by using bright flashes of light to blind their enemy every now and then. They attacked relentlessly; causing wound after wound to appear. The devil king writhed and thrashed in agony as they continued to cut him down. 

After what seemed to be an eternity, Tokima thrashed about and finally managed to knock both of his opponents away. As they landed some twenty feet away, the youma staggered to his feet and roared in absolute rage. "For all that you've done to me, I shall pay you back ten, no... a thousand times! Now... _DIE!_" 

Tokima threw a massive ball of black-colored energy with red swirling clouds at the two, who were just getting to their feet. Ranma took one look and saw that it was far too large for the Mirror Shield to reflect. 

"_NAYRU'S LOVE!_" 

The magic crystal barrier appeared an instant before the blast struck Yohko and Ranma. The two were enveloped in a huge explosion as the area around them was reduced to ash. Fortunately, Chi, Asuza and Madoka were far enough away that they were spared from being enveloped in the attack. 

"_YOHKO!!!_" The three shouted as they saw them disappear in that explosion. They began fearing the worst. 

When the light of the explosion died down, they were more than shocked to see that the two had not only survived the attack, but also were unharmed. The area around them was scorched within a twenty-foot radius from where they were. The crystal barrier that had protected them from the blast faded away into nothingness, its protective power spent. 

"You all right?" Ranma asked as he looked down at Yohko, who was at the moment lying on her side. During the explosion, Ranma had also shielded her with his own body.

Yohko nodded slowly with awe. She couldn't believe that they had survived. However, when Ranma tried to help her to her feet, she let off a yelp of pain as her right ankle sent a sharp sensation. "_OW!_ My ankle! I think it broke when we got knocked back!" 

_Uh oh! Not good!_ Ranma looked back and saw that Tokima was roaring in rage and was slowly advancing on them. His body was littered with red lines and it looked like he was on his last legs. It was apparent that he intended to take them with him. 

"Aw man! After all that, he's still coming!" 

"Don't worry Hyrule Knight!" Navi said as she floated beside Ranma and Yohko. The Devil Hunter looked up in fascination at the floating ball of light with wings. 

"What do you mean Navi?" Ranma asked. 

"My senses are telling me that Tokima is almost defeated. All those hits on him have added up! By my count, you two got him 106 times. I'd say two more wounds would do the job!" 

Yohko was wondering what Navi was talking about, and then her eyes lit up as she remembered, "Wait! That's right! It took one hundred and eight generations of Devil Hunters to destroy Tokima the first time. Each time a Devil Hunter wounded him, he'd lose some of his power!" 

"Well then, all we have to do is cut him two more times." The Hyrule Knight smiled. 

"I... can't get up. My ankle..." Yohko sobbed as she saw Tokima nearing them. "I... can't... help..." 

Ranma looked back and saw that Tokima was gathering power in his clawed hands. It was then that Navi used her senses to scan the Soul Sword and sent a silent telepathic message to the former Hero of Hyrule. He smiled as Navi related her plan to him. Looking down at Yohko, he told her, "Hey, don't worry that pretty head of yours. You've done enough. I can handle it from here. I just need to borrow your Soul Sword for a couple of minutes." 

Yohko blushed at his comment on her being pretty, then became confused. "W-What?! B-But it won't work for you!" 

"We'll see." Ranma said simply as he firmly took up his Biggoron's Sword in one hand and the Soul Sword in the other. He calmly walked toward the heavily injured Tokima. 

The devil king spied the Soul Sword in Ranma's left hand and sneered, "Ha! So you think yourself to be a Devil Hunter?" 

Ranma shrugged as he held up both swords and crossed their blades before him. "Well, so far, I'm doing okay against you, don't you think?" 

"Fool! The Soul Sword will only work for the members of the accursed Mano clan! In the hands of another, it becomes a useless toy against me!" 

"Oh really?" It was then that the TriForce of Courage began glowing on the back of his hand. The Hyrule Knight was suddenly bathed in an eerie white aura. Then the Biggoron's Sword started to glow as it was infused with TriForce energy. And then it happened... 

"Huh?" Yohko gasped. 

"Whoa!" Chi exclaimed. 

"No way!" Asuza's eyes became as big as saucers. 

"Incredible!" Madoka announced. "I can't believe it! He's... actually accessing the Soul Sword's power!" 

It was true. The blade that had been passed down throughout 108 generations of the Mano family was now glowing with all of its mystic energies, in response to Ranma's part of the TriForce. Tokima was the most shocked of all as he recognized the power being emitted from the accursed blade. He was long since acquainted with such power and now this stranger had the power of the Devil Hunters! He could also feel the other strange energy source, which was similar to what Saffron had used to resurrect him with. 

"_DIE!!!_" Tokima screamed as he let loose with all of his remaining power in a final blast. The huge ball of concentrated dark magic was the size of a three-story building, which rocketed toward Ranma. The Hyrule Knight knew that if he leapt aside, Yohko would be caught in the blast. Instead, he stood his ground and just as the ball was about to impact, he made a double diagonal slash with both swords. 

A large, x-shaped blast of light cut trough the sphere, slicing into it and causing its energies to dissipate. Tokima shouted out in denial while shaking his head, "No it's impossible! You can't..." 

It was then that the Hyrule Knight flared with a near-blinding white light and leapt into the air. A column of light that went from the ground to the sky surrounded him, lighting up the night. 

As they neared the park, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter spotted the column and recognized the figure in the air. 

"The Hyrule Knight!" Both girls cried out as they raced toward the scene.

Ranma mentally called forth the TriForce of Courage's power, which floated free and enlarged itself above him. Holding aloft the two swords, he slammed the butt ends of their hilts together, just as the artifact came down between them. The TriForce of Courage disappeared into the metal as the two weapons were fused together. The hilts became one solid piece and then lengthened to form a longer handgrip. The blade of the Soul Sword elongated until it was about the same length as Ranma's sword. As a result, Ranma now held in his hand a huge, double-bladed lance! 

Tokima and all the others were too awestruck to move for a few seconds, and that was all Ranma needed. He dived down at his foe to deliver the final blows. 

"_TRIFORCE SOUL LANCE OF COURAGE!_" 

"Soul Lance?" Yohko and the others gasped. 

Ranma slashed a diagonally across Tokima's upper body with one end, then spun around and delivered another cut perpendicular to the first. The youma screamed out as he felt a familiar feeling. He had only experienced this once before, when Yohko and her ancestors had sent him to his destruction. Now, it seemed that history had repeated itself. 

"Curse you Hyrule Knight!" That was all that Tokima could say before his body exploded from within. Ranma leapt back and swept up Yohko before she was caught in the conflagration. Noticing that the bonds, which held her grandmother and friends, had disappeared, he ran over to them, shouting that they should get the heck out. 

Not being inclined to argue, the three followed Ranma's lead. Asuza managed to pick up her armored gauntlet on their way out. 

Just as Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter reached the edge of the park, they were almost bowled over by the retreating group. Then, Tokima's body went up like the fourth of July, totally destroying the other half of the park. 

The group had to turn away and shield their eyes from the sudden brilliance of Tokima's demise. The light show also caught the attention of the other Sailor Scouts, who were currently rushing to where Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were. 

When the light died down, the Sailor Scouts, Asuza, Chi and Madoka looked over to the newcomers. 

"Wow! I can't believe it!" Chi said excitedly. "You're the Sailor Senshi!" 

"Cool!" Asuza said. "Can I have your autographs?" 

"It's a pleasure to meet with fellow youma destroyers." Madoka added. 

Down on the ground near them, Yohko was lying down and the Hyrule Knight who was crouched down beside her. The hero from Hyrule had taken out the Lens of Truth and was focusing its eerie light on the Devil Hunter's leg. 

"Hmmm looks like you've got a small fracture on your leg near the ankle." Dispelling the instrument of detection back into subspace, he called forth his bottle of Lon Lon Milk and offered it to Yohko. "Here. Take a sip of this." 

"What's that?" Yohko asked. 

The two Sailor Senshi recognized the bottle of healing liquid from their last encounter. Sailor Jupiter nodded to the Mano girl. "Take it. It's all right. We've had that stuff before. It'll make you feel better." 

Yohko looked up at the famous superheroines and then got a reassuring smile from her savior. She then took the bottle, hefted it to her lips and took a small swallow. Instantly, she could feel the soreness of her ankle begin to ease and then fade away. All the bruises and cuts that she had received in battle were gone in moments and she felt new energy surging into her body. As the Hyrule Knight took back the bottle, Yohko got up and tested her healed leg. When she saw that it had been completely mended. She turned back to her rescuer, with a certain reddening on her cheeks. "Thank you." 

"No problem. Oh and by the way, I believe that this is yours." Holding up the Soul Lance, he recalled the TriForce of Courage, causing a brief light to appear in the center of the handgrip. When the light faded, Ranma handed back the Soul Sword to Yohko while resheathing the Biggoron's Sword. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Ranma said as he gestured for Navi to follow him. 

"Hold it right there, buster! It's time you answered a few questions!" Ranma turned when he heard Sailor Venus's voice. He then silently regretted not setting up a Warp Point prior to the battle, otherwise he would have just teleported away. 

The two Senshi approached him with determination and a little something else in their eyes. They were a little uneasy about confronting him after what they had been told by Setsuna. How could they destroy a potential ally like this? He had just defeated a major youma and saved lives? He couldn't be a threat, could he? 

Ranma was about to tell them that he wasn't in the mood for answering any questions when his magic senses went off. Navi also bobbed up and down and gestured to the crater that had been Tokima. 

"Hyrule Knight! Look!" 

Ranma and the others turned and their eyes widened as they saw a large mass of gelatinous goo and pulsating energies emerge from the remains of the once mighty devil king. The throbbing orb rose up into the air and began quivering even more violently. The Senshi and Yohko's group didn't know what to make of it as they all got into ready stances. To the Hyrule Knight and his pixie partner, it was a sickeningly familiar sight. 

"No way! It can't be! I destroyed it back on Hyrule!" The former Hero of Time unsheathed his blade again and stepped forward. It was then that they all heard a booming voice that was coming from somewhere above them. 

"Well done, Hyrule Knight! Despite my resurrecting Tokima, you were still able to defeat him!" 

"Saffron!" Ranma gritted. "Come out and face me!" 

"I don't think so. Rest assured, we shall meet face to face, but the time is not yet right. For now, I think I'll use Tokima's remains to recreate an old... acquaintance of yours. Have fun!" 

Saffron's voice faded away, leaving the Devil Hunters, the Sailor Senshi and the Hyrule Knight to face off against his creation. The floating orb suddenly increased to ten times its size and then the ground shook beneath them. Underground water mains that had been damaged from the previous blast exploded and created several geysers. Nearby fire hydrants also exploded without warning, sending hundreds of gallons of water into the air. As a gigantic pool of water formed in the crater where Tokima had perished, the orb then dropped down and submerged itself. After a minute, the spouts died down after the mains were automatically shut down by the city's water system. However, there was more than enough H2O for the orb to reform one of Ranma's most challenging foes from Hyrule. 

The water began to churn and become more like jelly as the orb swished about. The entire pool became a gelatinous, pulsating mass and then it began to rise out of the crater like gigantic amoebae. The orb within rose with the semi-solid water and was towering over the group like some gigantic cyclopean eye. 

"_WHAT IS THAT THING?_" Sailor Venus screamed out. 

"_IT'S MORPHA!_" The Hyrule Knight replied as he and Navi prepared for the onslaught. 

At this time Sailor Venus and Jupiter temporarily put aside their main objective with the Hyrule Knight and focused on this new threat. As this was happening, the remaining Inner and Outer Scouts were closing in on the scene of battle. 

In the time stream, Sailor Pluto was still unable to come to their aid as she was forced to watch the events unfold. 

On Phoenix Mountain, Saffron chuckled as he watched the scene from his viewing portal. He also used the TriForce of Power to scan the timestream. He smiled as he discovered the Senshi of Time's goal to destroy him and the Hyrule Knight, in order to ensure the future of Crystal Tokyo. 

_Well, well isn't that interesting. Perhaps I can use these Senshi to my advantage._ Saffron began thinking about the possibilities. The Outer Senshi were already primed to destroy the Hyrule Knight at the slightest hint of evil. All the bird god needed to do was give it that tiny push. Of course, it wouldn't do to have any of this connected back to him. However, he knew of a few people who would gladly stir up some trouble just for the fun of it. The Senshi and the Hyrule Knight would most certainly be exhausted and very stressed after battling Morpha. That would be the best time to get them at each other throats. Then, with luck, one side would destroy the other, or better yet, both sides would be annihilated, leaving Saffron with easy pickings. 

The Phoenix god smirked as he told Kiima to contact the demon Mara. 

To be continued... 

Author's notes 

Well, that does it for the revision of this chapter. It's relatively minor but I had to take care of it before I begin writing Ch.7. Ranma will soon have his hands full, not only with Morpha, but with the Sailor Senshi as well. You can also expect some guest appearances from Oh My Goddess as well. See you there! 


	8. Chapter 7: Bad Time to be a Superhero

**The Legend of Ranma**

Disclaimer: Well, I suppose you expect a disclaimer. Don't I get enough flack from the flamers? 

: Thoughts 

[" "]: Telepathic communication 

**Chapter 7**

**Bad Time to be a Superhero**

"Look out! It's Morpha!" 

The gigantic, gelatinous mass of liquid suddenly formed a bizarre tentacle and lashed out at the people in front of it. The Hyrule Knight and Navi moved off to one side as the Sailor Senshi and the Devil Hunters dived to the other side. Though Morpha seemed to be a huge body of water, it moved with surprising speed as it tried to engulf its victims into its body. 

"What the hell is that thing?" Yohko cried out as she held out her Soul Sword. 

"It's something that I destroyed a while back on Hyrule. " Ranma explained as he began powering up and taking a ready stance. Navi fluttered near his right shoulder. "Its name is Morpha and it looks like Saffron used the TriForce of Power and Tokima's remains to recreate it. You see that nucleus in its center? That's its main control center, which enables it to control all liquids, especially water." 

Sailor Jupiter nodded as she saw the huge, spherical object pulsating within the giant amoebae. "No problem! All we have to do is destroy that thing! And since water conducts electricity..." 

The skies began to turn black as lightning began to crackle among the clouds. Then Sailor Jupiter's tiara put forth an antenna and began absorbing the electricity while concentrating it into one hand. 

"_SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!_" 

The Sailor of lightning and nature threw the ball of energy in a sideways throw. The blast struck into the surface of Morpha and was conducted into the mass, heading straight toward the nucleus. However, the nucleus let off a bright glow and simply reflected the lighting back out of its body. Ranma and the others had to duck for cover as Sailor Jupiter's attack was sent right back at her. 

"Look out!" 

"_ARRGGGGHHH!_" Sailor Jupiter screamed as he own attack struck her. She was thrown back several yards and was a little more than dazed as she landed on her back. 

Ranma ran toward Sailor Jupiter as Morpha suddenly threw out more tentacles, which suddenly became as hard as steel. He just barely managed to sweep the Senshi off her feet and get her out of harm's way, before the pseudopodia impaled themselves into the ground and shredded the few remaining trees that were still standing. 

Makoto felt a warm flush of heat as she found herself in the hard-muscled arms of the Hyrule Knight. It felt wonderful! It was just like being the arms of her old boyfriend! No, it was _WAY_ better! However, she then remebered Sailor Pluto's words and became saddened at the possibility of destroying him. How can I fight against this guy? He just saved my life again. 

Sailor Venus felt a sudden twinge of jealousy as she saw the Hyrule Knight save her comrade like a handsome swashbuckler of those torrid romance novels she read in secret. She began imagining herself being held close in those strong arms. She shook her head soon afterwards, dispelling that silly notion.. This was no time for fantasies. A water monster was threatening Tokyo and they still had to deal with the Hyrule Knight. Though she too found herself reluctant to deal with him. 

"_LOVE ME CHAIN!_" 

A long chain of energy in the shape of golden hearts whipped out toward Morpha, but the giant amoebae had learned from its previous encounter with Ranma on Hyrule. It knew that its nucleus was its weak point and countered Sailor Venus's attempt to snare its brain. It lashed out with a hard-water tentacle and batted the energy rope aside. 

Ranma saw that he had an opening as he landed behind the blob. Setting Sailor Jupiter down, he called forth the Longshot and fired off its harpoon. However, Saffron's power had made Morpha faster at countering threats, and though the metal barb shot through its watery body, the nucleus put up its defensive shield and the point rebounded off. 

"No good! I can't pull out its nucleus like the last time!" Ranma shouted as he and Sailor Jupiter scrambled out of the way as Morpha threw out three more tentacles to try and ensnare them. 

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHH!_" 

"Asuza!" Yohko cried out.

Looked in the direction of the screams and Ranma's blood ran cold as he saw Asuza swept up by one of Morpha's psuedopods. The Devil Hunter-in-training found herself becoming enveloped into the tentacle and Ranma knew that Morpha would drown her in its body. Ranma whipped out his Fairy Bow and notched an arrow, infusing it with a blue energy. 

"_ICE ARROW!_"

The projectile sped toward a point below where Asuza was just starting to be engulfed. It drove deep within the blob. The water began to harden as the arrow worked its freezing magic. He rushed forward, putting away his bow and calling forth the Biggoron's Sword. He leapt high and struck forward with the massive blade, causing the water arm to snap off like an icicle. The limb fell, shattering like glass and Asuza found herself shivering as she was sprawled on the ground. Ranma wasted no time in helping her up and getting her away from the monster. The shattered pieces of the tentacle that had held her melted into small puddles of water and amazingly moved back to the main body to be reabsorbed. 

Sailor Jupiter and Venus saw that they needed help as their own attacks weren't working against this monster. Lightning and energy beams were easily relflected and they spent most of their time dodging water tentacles. Then suddenly, it withdrew all of its appendages into its mass, then its nucleus began to glow even brighter. 

"What's it doing?" Venus asked. 

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of this!" Sailor Jupiter replied as she took a ready stance. 

Ranma didn't like the looks of it either. This new Morpha was far more deadly than the seemingly mindless blob he fought on Hyrule. His fears were confirmed when the surface of the amoebae suddenly began forming spikes, making it resemble a giant sea urchin. It then suddenly expanded, launching the spikes in all directions. The water spikes took on the hardness of diamond as they shredded dead tree trunks, cracked concrete and smashing through nearby parked cars. 

"_WHOA!_" The two Sailor Senshi had to duck for cover and winced as several of those projectiles managed to come close enough to graze their legs, sides and arms.

_**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**_

Ranma gritted his teeth after calling forth his Hylian shield to deflect the barrage as he put himself between Morpha and Yohko and her group. Navi was busy using her own magic to deflect any spikes that managed to get past her partner. Things were getting more intense. 

On Phoenix Mountain... 

"Now let me get this straight." The demon Mara said as she spoke with Safrron. She gestured to the viewing portal of the battle that was occurring. 

"You want me to pit this Hyrule Knight against those Sailor Senshi and stir up some major conflict between them, right?" 

Saffron grinned as he said, "Yes, and I know just how much you love to stir up misery and despair. I knew this would be right up your alley. The Sailor Senshi are already suspicious with this newcomer and it'll only take a small push in the right direction to have them at each other's throats. This will also throw a big monkey wrench into Sailor Pluto's plans. And I'll make sure she won't interfere until after you've finished with your job." 

"Hmmmm, it's tempting." Mara admitted as she watched the battle continue. She had caused much mischief over the centuries, making former allies into bitter enemies. Though not many people know it, she was the one who really caused the Cold War. With tensions as high as they were at the end of World War II, it was a simple matter to get Stalin to declare the United States as the enemy. Now with this much tension between two powerful sides; The Hyrule Knight and the Sailor Senshi, the thought of all that lovely chaos was just too much for the demon to resist. She also knew of Sailor Pluto's plans to create Crystal Tokyo, and the thought of that perfect, peaceful, and ugh, boring utopia becoming a reality made her want to hurl. If causing friction between the Senshi and this potential ally of good would greatly interfere with the Senshi of Time's plans, then she was all for it. 

"I'll do it!" 

"Splendid! I'll leave the method up to you. Just make sure that the Hyrule Knight is seen as the villain. As for your payment..." 

Mara held up a hand. "No need to pay me. A job like this would be payment enough. I would have stirred up some trouble with these people anyways. Hell, with this much potential for chaos, I would _PAID YOU_ for a chance at this!" 

"Whatever. In any case, I suggest that you wait until after they defeat Morpha. Their emotional states will be at their peaks and their guards will be down long enough for you to sow your seeds of discord." 

"No problem! See ya!" 

As the demoness disappeared in a puff of brimstone, Saffron grinned as he watched the viewing portal. Mara was certain to stir up a lot of mayhem and the Hero of Time would soon be fighting against the former allies of Hyrule. Though the Phoenix God was doubtful that the Senshi would have sufficient power to destroy him, they would weaken him enough for Saffron to take the TriForce piece that Ranma possessed. Just fighting the enhanced Morpha was already tiring the Hyrule Knight as he launched more energized arrows and continued to drain his dwindling stores of magic. Now the rest of the Inner and Outer Senshi were nearing the battle scene. A weakened Ranma against nearly fresh Senshi did not give the Hyrule Knight favorable odds. 

At the devastated park, Ranma and the others were breathing hard and were feeling the strain as the prolonged battle took its toll. So far, they had managed to defend against Morpha's attacks, but just barely, and even the Hyrule Knight was feeling a little winded. His magical abilities were now reaching dangerously low levels and with the watery monster keeping him on the defensive, there wasn't much he could do. His sword wasn't very effective and he couldn't get close enough to the nucleus to do any considerable damage. Yohko's Soul Sword and Asuza's spear was also unable to get within striking distance. Fire Arrows and Din's Fire attack didn't work, as Morpha's body would simply extinguish the flames. Ice Arrows were also ineffective as they would only freeze the waters for a few seconds and then would melt back into water again. The nucleus was shielded from electricity, light and his Longshot weapon. Ranma began to despair when he then heard a familiar voice. 

"_BURNING MANDALA!_" 

A barrage of fire rings blasted from one side and struck Morpha. However, like Ranma's arrows, these were simply dissipated as the watery body of Morpha snuffed them out. 

Sailor Mars gasped as she, Sailor Moon and Mercury came onto the scene. 

"It... didn't work!" 

"Duh." Sailor Moon said. "Everybody knows that water beats fire." 

"Oh shut up!" 

Sailor Moon gave her a Japanese Red Eye before taking her usual customary pose and giving out her entrance speech. "Fear not, Sailor Jupiter and Venus! Your fellow Senshi are here to help you against this abomination!" 

"How dare this creature use the purity of water for evil! I, Sailor Mercury will defeat it!" 

"I, Sailor Mars shall assist and use my fires to boil it into nothingness!" 

"And I, Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice shall show this perversion of nature not to mess with the Sailor Senshi. In the name of the moon, we shall triumph!" 

The three Inner Senshi took a group pose. 

Meanwhile, hiding behind the wreckage of a parked car, Mara gagged. _ARRGGGHHH! All of this righteous babble is making me sick to my stomach! And I thought Belldandy's voice was hard on my ears!_ She shook her head and continued to watch the battle, waiting for her chance to strike. As she observed, she began thinking about her meeting with Saffron and his sudden rise to godhood. Though she did like the cruel, arrogant streak he had, which reminded her of several other mean-spirited gods (the only kinds of gods that she did like), she did wonder how he managed to attain the power to rival that of a first-class deity with an unlimited license. She also detected a considerable amount of godlike energies being emitted from the Hyrule Knight. It was very similar to what Saffron was wielding and Mara decided to look more into this matter after she had done her dastardly deed. 

"_SHINING AQUA ILLUSION!_" 

A jet of freezing water exploded from Sailor Mercury's hands. However to her horror, the attack did not cause Morpha to freeze on the spot. Having learned from Ranma's Ice Arrow attacks, the creature now simply absorbed the ice into itself, melted it and added to its own mass, making it grow in size. 

"Stop! You're only feeding it!" Ranma cried out as he dodged another barrage of tentacles and water spikes. 

"_WAAAAAAHHHHH!_" Sailor Moon cried out as she and Mars ducked for cover and more tentacles and spikes shot out. 

Things were getting out of hand and the Hyrule Knight had to end this fast. "Navi, is there any way at all to get at that nucleus?" 

The little fairy began using her magical senses on Morpha, then bobbed up and down in agreement. "Yes! The nucleus is shielded from individual attacks, so you'll have to do a combined attack." She began to telepathically transmit her plan to her partner, who nodded and called out, to the Inner Senshi. 

"Sailor Mercury! Can you use that freezing attack again?"

"Huh?" Mercury replied as she swerved to avoid another tentacle. "But it doesn't work! That thing will absorb it again!"

"Trust me! We just need to freeze it for a few seconds!" 

Mercury considered her options, then nodded as she began powering up again. After dodging a few more tentacles, she threw out her hands and launched her attack. 

"_SHINING AQUA ILLUSION!_" 

At the same time, Ranma took out his Fairy Bow and began launching Ice Arrows in rapid succession. 

"_ICE ARROW BARRAGE!_" 

The combined freezing attacks struck into Morpha and began to cause its body to stiffen. Fifteen freezing bolts and Sailor Mercury's attack caused Morpha to freeze up too fast for it to absorb all at once. Though Ranma knew that it would only be a few seconds before the monster would thaw out and grow ever larger. 

"Jupiter! Venus! Use your attacks on that nucleus together!" 

Both Senshi nodded as they called out their attacks! 

"_LOVE ME CHAIN!_" 

"_SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!_" 

Just as they launched their energies, Ranma called forth the Longshot and fired off its harpoon. He began focusing the TriForce of Courage into the links, which caused Sailor Venus's chain and Jupiter's electrical blast to become attracted to it. The Longshot's chain merged with Minako's chain and Makoto's electrical energies began running down the length and focused at the point. Fortunately, Ranma's Golden Gauntlets insulated him. 

"_LONGSHOT SPARK-CHAIN ATTACK!_" 

The combined powers struck into Morpha, just as it was about to melt free. The nucleus was just starting to put up its defensive shield when the harpoon drove into it, causing a huge electrical and light energy discharge to occur. With the point firmly embedded into his target, Ranma smiled. Calling forth his Iron Boots to anchor him, he gave a mighty yank on the chain while activating the retracting switch. 

"Time to reel in this fish!" 

The huge nucleus tried to resist being pulled from its body, but in a couple of seconds, Ranma yanked it free from the pulsating mass. As it cleared its body, the mass of water it controlled, spilled all over the place, losing all cohesion as the nucleus was ripped out. 

Ranma pulled hard and the nucleus was sent flying into the air. He then made his Iron Boots and Longshot disappear and readied his sword. 

Sailor Moon and the rest of the Inner Senshi saw their chance and launched their attacks at the descending sphere. 

"_BURNING MANDALA!_" 

"_SHINING AQUA ILLUSION!_" 

"_CRESENT BEAM SHOWER!_" 

"_SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!_" 

"_MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!_" 

The nucleus was blasted, scorched, frosted, shocked and then got hit by a huge heart, but still did not break apart. 

Ranma knew that once it touched water, it would reform its body again. That wasn't going to be permitted as he focused the TriForce of Courage into his blade. Huge amounts of power were emitted as his aura took on the purest white. Then he leapt high and struck. 

"_TRIFORCE SWORD OF COURAGE!_" 

With a downward swipe, Ranma's sword cut a huge gash. The monster's brain, began pulsate uncontrollably as the power within it could no longer hold itself together. With an inhuman sound of death, the nucleus exploded into a shower of water droplets and light. All those present at the scene had to shield their eyes from the bright strobes, including Ranma and Navi as they were thrown back from the explosion. He landed hard on his back and was in a bit of a daze, while Navi fluttered down, when Mara decided to make her move. 

It was at that time that Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Chibi-Moon appeared at the scene. On the other side, Yohko and her group were also recovering from the bright light. 

The Demoness Mara decided that a simple illusion spell was all that was needed to turn the Sailor Senshi against the Hyrule Knight. And what better way than to endanger an innocent and make it look like Ranma had done the deed? Making her way toward the still dazed hero and his fairy partner, she took on an exact appearance of the Hyrule Knight, while cloaking the hero and his fairy in shadow, hiding both of them from view. 

Navi looked up when she sensed the dark powers and saw an exact replica of her partner glaring down at her. 

"Who are you...?" The disguised Mara grinned evilly as she made a replica of Ranma's bow appear and took aim at Rini. The Outer Senshi were just rushing over to where the Inner Senshi were standing and just recovering their eyesight when she let loose with her arrow. 

"Are you all right?" Uranus asked. 

"We're okay." Jupiter replied as the spots in her eyes began to disappear. "The Hyrule Knight saved us all. Sailor Pluto was wrong. He's really a good..." 

"Look out!" Neptune cried out as she saw a projectile flying toward Chibi-Moon. 

The next few seconds were like in slow motion as Neptune dived to push Rini out of the way. All the other Senshi turned to see what appeared to be the Hyrule Knight grinning as he loosed an arrow at Chibi-Moon. 

Mara smiled as she timed her next move, making herself vanish in a bright light while pressing her fake bow into Ranma's startled hands. The shadow spell she had around him faded away. 

**_FFFFT-THOK!_**

Neptune cried out as the enchanted barb of Mara's arrow dug deep into her shoulder, just as Rini was pushed out of the way. 

"_NEPTUNE!_" Sailor Uranus cried out as she saw her lover screech out in pain. As she saw blood began to flow from Micharu's shoulder, her eyes turned to a bloody haze as she glared at the one who would dare hurt her Micharu. 

Ranma was just staggering to his feet as the light faded away, and was just looking up when he saw the not-so-pleasant visage of an angered Sailor Uranus. H also noted the looks of shock on the other Senshi's faces. When he saw the arrow protruding from Sailor Neptune's shoulder as she fell, then looked at the bow in his hand, he turned pale at what this situation must look like to them. 

"Wait..." 

"You... _MONSTER!!!!_" Sailor Uranus screamed and she charged at Ranma and then struck the ground before her. "_WORLD SHAKING!_" 

Ranma had to drop the bow and move out of the way as Uranus' attack blasted at him. He tried to say some thing in his defense, but that was when the shorthaired blonde threw another one of her attacks at him while screaming. 

"Sailor Pluto was right! You back-stabbing bastard! You are a threat to us all and _WILL BE DESTROYED! WORLD SHAKING!_" 

Ranma saw that reason would not reach her as he took out his sword again. Navi flitted beside him and tried to say something but neither Ranma nor Uranus would listen. Ranma was too busy trying to fend off Uranus' attacks and the Outer Senshi was too enraged to heed anything. 

The rest of the Senshi were still in shock over what had happened, but they could not deny what they had just witnessed. They had thought that Sailor Pluto was wrong and that the Hyrule Knight was in fact on their side. Now, it seemed that the Senshi of Time was right and they felt betrayed. 

Yohko and her fellow Devil Hunters were also in shock at what they had just witnessed. The one hundred and eighth Devil Hunter of the Mano clan couldn't believe that such a hunk would do such a thing. 

On Phoenix Mountain, Saffron nodded in satisfaction after seeing the chaos that Mara had just stirred up with her deceit. He then looked into the timestream and his grin became even more pronounced. With the TriForce of Power, he had only allowed Setsuna to see what he wanted to her to see: mainly the scene in which the Hyrule Knight tried to kill Rini. She did not know that it was really Mara in disguise and with no proof, the weakened Hyrule Knight was now going to be considered as their mortal enemies. On that note, he decided to release the hold he had on Sailor Pluto. The Senshi of Time vanished, though Saffron knew where she was going. 

Ranma was near the breaking point as he kept trying to calm Uranus down so that he could explain. That hope however, was dashed when he saw the appearance of Sailor Pluto. She really didn't look like she was happy to see him. 

The Senshi of Time leveled her staff at him and said in a cold tone, "Now that you have shown your true colors, as I had suspected, you will be eliminated. For the future of Crystal Tokyo!" 

"Listen to me, I didn't..." 

"_DEAD SCREAM!_" 

Ranma had no choice but to call forth the Mirror Shield to defend against Pluto's attack. Navi floated behind him to lend any of her remaining energies. The Dead Scream attack slammed into the polished surface and was then reflected back at the Senshi of Time. 

Pluto swerved to the side to evade her own attack, then called to the others. "The Hyrule Knight has shown himself to be an agent of evil and must be destroyed!" 

The Inner Senshi were snapped out of their daze as they reluctantly nodded and began advancing on Ranma. 

Ranma found himself being flanked on both sides and in front of him as the Senshi prepared to deliver the final blow. He was already weakened from the battle with Morpha and Uranus. Not to mention that Pluto's attack didn't help either. Now the Inner Senshi, Uranus and Pluto were powering up for their final attack. Even Neptune came up, despite that she had an arrow in her shoulder. 

Ranma knew that this was the end, but he wouldn't give up. Summoning what little power he had left, he began focusing it into the Mirror Shield. _TriForce of Courage... help me._

In response to Ranma's plea, the artifact began to give off a bright light as Ranma's form once again became silhouetted in a white aura. That was when the Sailor Senshi struck. 

"_OUTER SENSHI PLANET POWER!_" 

"_INNER SENSHI PLANET POWER!_" 

At the same time, Ranma called out his protection spell. "_NAYRU'S LOVE!_" 

The crystal shield appeared around him, just as the combined attacks struck his shield. The energies began competing against one another as they clashed. In the background, the Devil Hunters could only stare in shock as they witnessed a battle of titanic proportions. It was then that the place where Ranma was standing exploded. Everyone present covered their faces as debris went flying everywhere. The energies they had used in their attacks came reflecting back at the Sailor Senshi, knocking them off their feet and sent them sprawling. 

When the smoke cleared and they all looked up, Ranma was nowhere to be seen. All that was left was a huge crater and some charred remnants of the Mirror Shield. 

"The Time Stream is secured." Sailor Pluto declared. 

  
In the temple home of Keiichi Morisato, Belldandy, the Norn of the Present was busy putting the finishing touches on dinner when she heard a loud crash of something landing in the back yard. She went out to investigate and gasped as she saw a battered and bruised figure lying in a large crater. Beside him was a faintly glowing ball of light with gossamer wings. 

To be continued 

Author's notes 

Well, I'm finally finished with that chapter and it was a doozy! The Sailor Senshi are now against poor Ranma, though there will be even more conflict between the Inner and Outer Senshi as time goes on. There will be some more revelations in the next chapter, see you there! 


	9. Chapter 8: Link's Link

**Legend of Ranma**

Disclaimer: Sit disclaimer, sit! Good boy. 

: Thoughts 

[" "]: Telepathic communication 

**Chapter 8**

**Link's Link**

Hyrule Castle... 

Princess Zelda sighed as she read the daily requests and reports concerning her subjects. It had been some time since anything exciting had happened since Ganondorf's defeat. Peace had reigned since the evil Bandit King was banished to the Dark Realm, along with the TriForce of Power. Dull, boring and unending peace. The Zoras and Gorons were at peace with one another, and even the Gerudo Thieves had not stirred up anything that was even remotely worthy of intervention. Other than the fact that each of the kingdoms were currently rebuilding themselves since the evil had been banished, there was no conflict of any kind on Hyrule. As of now, the reconstruction was nearing completion. 

The Forest of the Kokiri was still alive with its never-aging youths, yet they seemed to be lacking a certain amount of vibrancy, since Ranma no longer inhabited those woods. Ranma's childhood friend Saria had visited Hyrule Castle, occasionally. She too had missed his company and wondered how her old friend was doing back on his world. 

Princess Ruto of the Zoras had come by recently during a peace conference and she had confided with Zelda about her yearning to be reunited with her fiancée. Though technically speaking, as the Sage of Water, Ruto's engagement to Ranma wasn't valid nor official, she still maintained that he was her husband-to-be. Darunia, the big boss of the Gorons would always chuckle at the mention of his 'sworn brother' as he continued to raise his son Ranma, who he had named after him. 

Yes, the world of Hyrule was at peace, and it had become so tedious that Zelda would sometimes wish that something would happen to break the monotony. As if in answer to her wish, something _DID_ happen. 

Just as the ruler of Hyrule was reading another boring request, her right hand suddenly flared with pain as the back of her hand flashed with the symbol of the TriForce of Wisdom. She let off a cream, which brought the Royal Guards standing outside the throne room barreling inside with weapons ready. 

"Princess Zelda? Are you all right?" Impa asked. Despite being the Sage of Shadow, she still considered herself as Zelda's personal bodyguard. 

The princess nodded as she looked back down at her hand. Her eyes widened as she saw the TriForce of Wisdom glow brightly. The two empty sections of the symbol also began to flicker, indicating that something was happening to the other two parts of the relic. Zelda felt the strongest sensation from the section that pertained to the TriForce of Courage and realized that something had happened to Ranma. 

Impa also had a psychic connection to the TriForce as a sage and she began to feel what Zelda was experiencing.

Throughout the lands of Hyrule, the remaining sages stopped in whatever they were doing and turned their attention to the sudden disturbance. Darunia had been ready to bite into a particularly tasty rock when he suddenly got the premonition that his sworn brother was in danger. Princess Ruto had been relaxing in a hot spring when she saw an image of her fiancée in great pain. Saria stopped playing her ocarina when she felt the influx from the TriForce of Courage. Nabooru had lost count while taking inventory of her tribe's loot. Raoru of the Temple of Time stopped reading from the ancient scriptures and took notice. The Sage of Light then began weaving a lore spell to discern what was going on and what was causing this disorder. When the image of the Silver Millennium Crystal appeared, as well as that of Queen Serenity, his blood ran cold. He had just finished reading about the ancient history of Hyrule and of its allies. 

Back on Earth... 

Belldandy applied a wet cloth over Ranma's forehead after laying him on a spare futon in the guestroom. Beside the Hyrule Knight was his fairy companion Navi, who was also unconscious from their last encounter with the Sailor Senshi. As the Norn of the Present tended to their wounds with a few healing spells, she then noticed an incredible surge of power emanating from his right hand. She recognized the energy from what she had detected previously and looked down at it. She gasped as she saw the symbol. 

Belldandy was not the only one who detected the surge of power. Her sisters Urd and Skuld were just entering the temple when they too sensed the TriForce of Courage. They ran toward the guestroom and flung open the door. When they saw who was lying on the futon, their eyes widened in astonishment. 

"Hey! Isn't that the Hyrule Knight?" Skuld exclaimed as she and Urd crowded behind their sister. 

Belldandy nodded as she turned to her siblings. "Yes, I found him and his fairy friend sprawled out in the backyard." She gestured to the faintly glowing ball of light. "I brought them in to heal their wounds." 

Urd smiled as her eyes roamed over Ranma's muscular frame. "Hmmm, he looks even better in person than on TV." She then got a close look at his elfin features. "He looks like he might be one of the fairy folk or maybe one of the elves. Is he from Aesgard or the Fairy Realm?" 

Belldandy shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Look at his right hand and tell me what you think." 

Urd and Skuld moved their gaze toward Ranma's right hand and noticed the three triangles imprinted on the back of it. Urd was the first one to recognize the mystical handiwork. Her eyes became wider as she turned back to Belldandy. 

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that was Farore's work! I can also see a little bit of Din and Nayru's as well!" 

"Farore? Din and Nayru?" Skuld was a little confused. "Weren't those the three goddesses that Dad sent away on some business a while back?" 

Belldandy nodded. "Yes, Father had sent them on a mission to create a new world. I believe they called that world Hyrule." 

It was then that Navi began to stir. When the sprite opened her eyes and saw the three goddesses, she immediately tensed up and backed off. The power emanating from these three almost put her magical senses into overload. It was very similar to what the TriForce of Courage was producing and that made Navi even more nervous. 

The Norn of the Present smiled as she bowed her head to the fairy and said, "Good day to you, daughter of Farore. Welcome to our home. I am Belldandy, Goddess of the Present. These are my sisters. Urd and Skuld, Goddesses of the Past and Future." 

Navi would had a heart attack right at that moment, (if such a thing was possible for a fairy), but then some of Belldandy's words came back to her. "Huh? You know about Farore?" It was said that the Great Fairies of Hyrule were the direct descendants of the three Goddesses, and all other fairies came from them. Navi had come from the Great Fairy of Courage, and it seemed fitting that she would be the life-friend to the carrier of Farore's portion of the TriForce. 

Belldandy smiled at the bewildered fairy and replied, "Yes little one. We know of Farore, Din and Nayru. There were very good friends of ours." She noted Navi's nervousness and smiled to soothe her. "Do not worry little one... oh, I'm sorry, but I had neglected to ask you your name. What are you called?" 

Navi swallowed and bolstered as much of her courage as she could. "I am Navi, life-friend to the Hyrule Knight and descendant of Farore, Goddess of Courage." 

Belldandy continued to smile as she said, "Well then, Navi. You are among friends and I promise you that neither you nor your companion will come to any harm here. As of now, you two are under the protection of the Three Norns." She glanced to her sister and nodded to them. They in turn nodded in agreement. 

It was then that Ranma began to stir. He let off a low moan as he regained consciousness and opened his eyes. When he found himself lying in a strange room, he bolted up to a sitting position and looked to his surroundings. When he saw the three goddesses, he tensed up in panic and tried to get up. 

It was then that Navi darted out in front of him and said, "No, no Ranma! Don't! They aren't here to hurt us! They're friends!" 

The Hyrule Knight stopped for a moment then frowned as he used his telepathic link to scold at his fairy partner. _Navi! You just blabbed my real name to total strangers!_

Navi sighed and replied. ["I really doubt I could have kept the truth from goddesses. They're on our side though and they happen to know about Farore and her sisters."] 

_Farore? You mean the Goddess of Courage?_ It was then that the rest of Navi's words came back to him. _Wait a second! These three are...._

Ranma could only stare at the Norms as Navi sheepishly made introductions. "Ranma, I'd like you to meet Urd, Belldandy and Skuld: Goddesses of the Past, Present and Future." 

Meanwhile.... 

In the time stream, Sailor Pluto frowned as she peered into the Time Gate. The future was still going all over the place and she had thought that with the elimination of the Hyrule Knight, the space-time continuum would have stabilized itself. She was still getting images of the Hyrule Knight as he changed the future of Crystal Tokyo and interfered in key events. There were still too many divergences. That meant that the Hyrule Knight had not been eliminated. Well, the Senshi of Time would soon rectify that problem. 

At Rae's temple... 

As the Senshi of Time contemplated her next move, the Inner Senshi were gathered around the brainiest of their group, as she gazed at the readouts of her computer. She frowned as she read the data. On the table in front of her were the shattered and charred remnants of the Mirror Shield, which they had collected after their battle with the Hyrule Knight. 

"So what's the scoop, Ami?" Rae asked. 

The blue-haired girl shook her head as she replied, "My computer's scanners can't identify the alloys that this shield was composed of. Whatever this material was, it was highly resistant to energy attacks. The fact that it reflected Setsuna's Dead Scream attack was nothing short of remarkable! The metal is far denser than even vanadium or the best titanium alloys! That probably explains why the pieces were so heavy." 

"I'll say they were!" Usagi affirmed. The shield had been shattered to small fragments, but even a nickel-sized piece weighed more than small lead weights! It had taken the Inner Senshi some time to collect as much of the remains of the Mirror Shield as they could. They now had the pieces laid out on the table in its general shape like a haphazard jigsaw puzzle. 

"It nearly took the combined powers of both the Inner and Outer Senshi to destroy it." Ami continued. "Though the Hyrule Knight did use that magical barrier as well." 

Makoto sighed in depression as she thought back to the battle. She just couldn't believe that someone as heroic as the Hyrule Knight could turn on them. He was so handsome and brave, just like her old sempai. It just wasn't fair! "Did we have to destroy him? I mean, he saved our lives... twice." 

Minako was also regretting their actions. "It could have been a mistake or some kind of misunderstanding!" 

Rae wasn't convinced. "Minako! Makoto! You saw what happened! We all did! He tried to kill Rini! Micharu was wounded! Setsuna was right! He double-crossed us!" 

Rini shivered as she remembered the sight of Neptune diving to save her and taking that arrow in the shoulder. 

Luna nodded as she said, "She's right Usagi. I'm afraid that Setsuna was correct in her suspicions that the Hyrule Knight was a danger to us and the future of Crystal Tokyo." 

Usagi held the little pink-haired girl close to her and nodded. Though she too was a bit unsure about the entire event, there was no arguing the point that the Hyrule Knight had been seen attempting to assassinate her future daughter. She had her doubts though, since the whole scene went by too fast and they had acted impulsively, following Uranus, Neptune and Pluto into destroying the person whom they thought as a potential ally. Not that it mattered any more. The Hyrule Knight was gone and Setsuna's vision of the future Crystal Tokyo was assured. 

It was at that moment that the Senshi of Time popped into existence, startling the Inner Scouts. 

"Whoa! Can't you ever come in the normal way?" Minako said with a hand over her heart.

The Senshi of Time took on a serious look and said, "I'm afraid to tell you all this, but our work is not yet done. The Hyrule Knight still lives!" 

"He does?" Makoto said, a small part of her relieved that they had not killed him. 

Setsuna nodded as she replied, "The Time Gates haven't stabilized yet and I still keep seeing images of him interfering with our futures. He somehow survived the last attack. We must find him and make certain that he is completely destroyed!" She noted that Minako, Makoto and Usagi were somewhat apprehensive of the notion and she gave them a penetrating stare. "This isn't the time for romantic ideals or hesitation! He has already shown his true colors and his very existence endangers the future of Crystal Tokyo. I've already contacted Uranus and Neptune and they will destroy him on sight. We must all work together to ensure our futures and that of this world! Do you understand?" 

Ami, Rae solemnly nodded. Then a few moments later, Usagi, Minako and Makoto reluctantly did the same. There was no turning back! 

On Phoenix Mountain, Saffron was congratulating Mara for a job well done and assured her that he would not forget the debt he now owed her. Though deep in his mind, the phoenix god had no intention of ever paying her back. With the TriForce of Power at his command, Saffron could easily welch on the marker at any time. 

Mara was at the moment, feeling very satisfied at the moment as she cackled. "Heh! That was just too easy! All it took was a simple illusion and those half-wits in the fukus are now out for elf boy's blood! What a riot!" 

Saffron nodded in agreement. "Yes, and none of this can be connected back to me. In any case, will the Senshi suspect anything?" 

"Not a chance!" Mara grinned. "That illusion spell made them all think that the Hyrule Knight had turned on them, and I even maintained the illusion after the battle to give it more credibility. Watch!" 

The Demon first-class gestured to a viewing portal at a scene where Sailor Uranus was pulling out the arrow. Neptune let off a scream of pain as the projectile was yanked out and seemed to fade away in a cloud of black ash. 

"Those stupid Senshi only _THINK_ that they removed the arrow, when in actuality, it wasn't even there to begin with! Neptune thinks she is in pain, when the pain is all in her mind! I'll maintain the illusion for a bit more until she's 'healed.' They won't suspect a thing!" 

"Excellent! Now that the Hyrule Knight cannot depend on the Senshi as allies, it is now only a matter of time before the other parts come to me!" 

"Parts? What parts?" Mara asked. 

"That is _NONE_ of your concern." Saffron replied. "No leave! I shall repay you for your services later." 

Mara frowned at being brushed off, but vanished anyway. She could always come back later to find out what Saffron was planning. After all, he owed her now. 

  
On Hyrule, Princess Zelda got some startling news from the Sage of Light as she and the other sages were gathered in the conference room at her castle. 

"What?! Are you certain Raoru?" 

The elderly man nodded as he said, "Yes, Princess Zelda. The images in the lore spell I used to discern what had happened to the Hero of Time were very clear. He had been attacked... by the Moon Kingdom of the Silver Millennium." 

"I too must agree." Saria said. "I had consulted with the Deku Tree Sprout. As you all know, it possesses all the memories and knowledge of the Great Deku Tree. It has been confirmed that whatever attacked Ranma was in fact... the ancient powers of the Senshi." 

The ruler of Hyrule frowned as she had read the old texts concerning the alliance between Hyrule and the Moon Kingdom. She then turned to Raoru. "Tell me, is the treaty that they signed with us still valid, after all this time?" 

"Yes, Princess." Raoru replied. "So does this mean...?" 

Zelda thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yes it does. Ranma had been born on Earth, but he is still considered the Hero of Time, and Hyrule's ambassador. By attacking him without just cause, the Moon Kingdom has violated the terms of the treaty and therefore..." Zelda took a deep breath and said in a very cold tone. "We are now... at _WAR!_" 

Darunia slammed a rocky fist on the table and nodded. "Indeed! No one shall harm my Sworn Brother and get away with it! The Gorons shall stand by your side, Zelda!" 

Ruto nodded and raised a finned hand. "The Zoras shall also stand by your side and see justice done! My betrothed had done much to save our kingdom and that of Hyrule!" 

Impa and Saria paused for a moment, then nodded their agreement. Nabooro, who had been silent until now, raised her hand and said, "The Gerudo Thieves hold great respect for the Hero of Time. He had freed us from the tyranny of Ganondorf. We shall also see this matter through." 

Zelda gave each of the sages a nod and said, "All those in favor of this course of action?" 

"_AYE!_" Everyone said. 

"And opposed?" 

No one said a word. 

"So be it! Now we must prepare. The Moon Kingdom shall rue the day they decided to attack our savior! We shall take back what we had given to them two millennia ago. It seems that they have proven themselves unworthy!"

"But Princess" Impa said. "How are we to get to Earth?" 

Zelda stood up to her full height and said in a solemn tone, "When I last sent Ranma to Earth, using the Ocarina of Time, I had no reference point to use and had to rely on his earliest memories and the nexus within the Temple of Time. Now however, with the TriForce of Courage as a beacon on Earth, we can now travel to that world by way of the nexus. My fellow sages, we must once again open the Temple of Time!" 

The other sages nodded as they began to make plans to invade Earth. 

Belldandy's home 

"Oh dear! How terrible!" Belldandy said as Ranma finished with his tale of his battle with Tokima, Morpha and the misunderstanding with the Sailor Senshi. 

"It was obvious that I was framed, but I haven't a clue as to who that other Hyrule Knight was." Ranma said with a sigh. 

"I may have an idea as to who it was " Belldandy said slowly. "However, I don't have any proof as of yet." 

"Really?" Ranma said in hope. 

The Goddess of the Present held up her hand. "Let us not be hasty. I said that I might have an idea that a rival of mine may be responsible, since this sounds like something that she would do. However, we don't have any evidence so we shall have to wait." 

"Oh" The Hero of Hyrule said in depression as he looked to his fairy companion. He finally noticed that he was without his Mirror Shield. His Biggoron's Sword had been placed off to the side with his boots. "Navi, have you seen my Mirror Shield?" 

"No Ranma. Though I can still detect its presence, it has been moved from where you had it last. I can also sense that it is badly damaged." 

"Well, damaged or not, I certainly can't leave it lying around." Ranma raised and arm out in front of him and mentally called for his shield. 

At Rae's temple, the Usagi and her friends were shocked when the pieces of the Mirror Shield suddenly vanished from sight.

"Huh? Where'd it go?" Usagi gasped. 

"This proves it." Setsuna said with a frown. 

"Proves what?" Usagi asked. 

"This proves that the Hyrule Knight still lives!" 

Back at the temple home of Keiichi Morisato, Ranma smiled as he saw the Mirror Shield appear on his arm, but frowned as it fully materialized and then fell apart into a small pile of scrap metal. 

"Damn!" 

All three goddesses flinched a bit at the swearing and Ranma apologized for his sudden outburst. He stared down at the remains of his shield. 

"Navi, is there any way that my shield can be reforged?" 

Navi shook her head. "I'm afraid not. The shield was composed of Hylian steel and other materials that can only be found on Hyrule. It was also imbued with several enchantments. The best metal workers of Hyrule crafted it. It would take someone of Biggoron's skills to rebuild it from the condition it's in now. I'm afraid that there's no way to repair it." 

"On the contrary." Belldandy intervened. "I believe that it can be repaired here, perhaps even better than it was." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Excuse me, one moment." The goddess of the Present walked over to a nearby phone and dialed a number. She waited for a minute, then began speaking into the receiver as someone answered. 

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is that you Belldandy?" 

"Yes it's me. How are you today, Hephaestus?" 

"I'm fine. So how are you?" 

"I'm fine." 

"So what can I do for you?" 

"I was wondering if you could spare the time to help out a friend of mine. His shield was badly damaged and I was wondering if you could rebuild it." 

The Greek God of Fire and the Forge stroked his beard for a moment. "Well, I'm not sure. Zeus is still waiting for the next shipment of Thunderbolts and Ares is on my case to get his sword fixed. Athena wants _HER_ shield right away. I've got a really big backload of orders to fill out." 

"Oh please." Belldandy said in her sweetest voice. "It is very important that the Hyrule Knight get his Mirror Shield repaired." 

"What's that you say? Hyrule?" That got Hephaestus' attention. "He's from Hyrule? Well why didn't you say so?" Hephaestus was always willing to help out anyone from the world that Farore, Din and Nayru created. In fact, he had visited Hyrule long ago and influenced the blacksmiths of that world. Biggoron's family handiwork was the result of Hephaestus' teachings. Like his idol, the giant Goron did his best work _INSIDE_ a live volcano. The Biggoron's Sword that Ranma carried had been forged in the fires of Death Mountain. 

"Then you'll do it?" Belldandy asked with a smile. 

"No problem! You came to the right person. I do have some spare Hylian steel and other metals I can use to patch up this person's shield. Just bring up the pieces and I should have it ready in a day or so." 

"Oh thank you very much! I'll send the shield up now." Belldandy turned to where Ranma was sitting and gestured to the pile of metal. In an instant, the damaged Mirror Shield disappeared, leaving Ranma and Navi to stare in shock. 

Belldandy waved a hand and said, "Don't worry. The shield will be returned to you in a day or so." She then spoke into the phone. "Did you get it all?" 

Hephaestus looked at the shattered Mirror Shield that was on his worktable. "Whoa! This shield has seen better days! Whoever attacked this friend of yours did a real number on it." 

"Can you repair it?" The Norn asked. 

Hephaestus gave the pieces the once-over and nodded. "It will be tricky, but it's still possible. At least all the fragments are here so all I have to do is melt them down, add some more steel, reshape the shield, restore the enchantments, and polish the surface like I did for Perseus'. I might be able to make it even better. Though I have to admit, this was a fine example of Hylian workmanship." 

"Will it take long?" 

"Naw. A day, two at most." 

"Thank you Hephaestus." 

"Hey, for you or the three goddesses of Hyrule, any time!" The Greek God hung up and began to work on Ranma's shield. 

Back on Earth, Belldandy hung up the receiver and went back to where Ranma and the others were sitting. 

"Who was that?" The Hyrule Knight inquired. 

"That was Hephaestus, Greek God of Fire and Master Blacksmith." Belldandy replied. 

"He knows about Hyrule and even taught the ancient people how to forge metals. He will repair your shield." 

"Whoa!" Ranma was more than overwhelmed at how casually Belldandy was taking this. He was still unnerved that he was in the presence of beings that had a direct link to the most powerful relic of Hyrule: the TriForce. 

Urd smiled a bit at Ranma as her eyes continued to roam over his muscular form. She liked his inhuman beauty and how his pointed ears emphasized the angular face and golden hair he had. Though she was curious at what his other form looked like and if it was as good-looking as his present appearance. "By the way, Ranma do you mind if I call you that?" 

Ranma looked back at Urd and was even more nervous at the openly hungry look she was giving him. He paused and then figured since Navi had already blurted out his real name; it didn't matter if she called him that for the moment. "Sure, you can call me that. So what's on your mind?" 

Urd smiled even more seductively. "Well, I was kind of wondering when you were going to drop that disguise spell. I'd like to see your other self." 

"Huh? H-H-How did you know?" Ranma looked back at Navi. 

Navi gave a helpless shrug. "I told you that it wasn't easy hiding things from them." 

Belldandy nodded to him and said, "Don't worry. You're among friends and we would never betray your secret. Urd does raise a valid point though. The mortal that we live with will be coming home soon and it wouldn't do for him to meet you as you are now." 

"Uh, does he know about you and your sisters being goddesses?" 

"Yes he does. He was the mortal in which I granted a wish and his wish was for me to be with him forever, bless his heart." Belldandy began to have pure thoughts about her Keiichi. 

"Hmpf! I still think he's not nearly good enough for you." Skuld sulked. 

"Now, now Skuld" The middle sister soothed. She then turned back to Ranma, who was still debating as to whether or not to transform. Finally, seeing that his current form needed a rest, though the TriForce of Courage could maintain the disguise almost indefinitely, the Hyrule Knight nodded as he raised his right hand. 

"Transformation reverse!" 

The TriForce of Courage flared as Ranma's body underwent the metamorphosis. When the light faded away, Ranma, now in his human form, said to the three Norns, "The name I use in this form is Link Kintaro." 

The three goddesses of the Past, Present, and Future nodded as the Hero of Hyrule began to tell his story. 

The Mano residence 

"It's not fair!" Yohko screamed out as she, her friends and her grandmother were in the kitchen. "I was SO close to the perfect boyfriend and those stupid Sailor Senshi had to waste him!" 

Chi shook her head and said, "But Yohko, you saw what happened! _HE_ attacked the Sailor Senshi and tried to kill one of them! He" 

"It was a mistake I tell you!" Yohko said in denial. "He saved our lives and he was just too _CUTE_ to be evil!" 

Yohko's grandmother, the 107th Devil Hunter sighed. "Yohko, as much as I want to believe that the Hyrule Knight was innocent, we can't deny what we saw. In any case, what we believe doesn't really matter now. There was no way he could have survived that attack. It's time to face reality. He's gone." 

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!_" 

Madoka could only shake her head while giving off another depressed sigh. She had hoped to find a powerful ally in the Hyrule Knight, but that incident at the park had dashed all hope, Though, she did have a suspicion that there was more than what appeared to be during that time. She had sensed something strange about that scene, just before that arrow had hit Sailor Neptune. Like her ancestors, Madoka had developed a kind of sensitivity to things pertaining to the supernatural. Something or someone had been there when the attack was made. She did have a nagging doubt about the whole thing and that the Hyrule Knight had been framed somehow. She then dismissed these thoughts as they were now irrelevant with the hero destroyed. 

At the Tendo residence 

Nabiki was getting agitated when Link didn't show up for dinner. She kept on wondering just what that houseguest was doing. He always seemed to be coming in late and never told anyone of where he had been. Just what was he hiding? The girls she had sent to follow him reported that he had given them the slip earlier this afternoon and the mercenary of the Tendo family became even more irritated over the lack of information she had on Link. Who was this Link Kintaro? Where did he come from? Where did he get all that money? Nabiki had a feeling that Link was connected to the strange events happening at the Tendo household. 

Over the last week, he had not only paid for his rent, but also the electric, water, gas and food bills for the next six months! The Tendo home was now getting regular deliveries of supplies that have already been paid for, thereby eliminating Kasumi's need to go shopping. The utility bills would always come in with a balance of zero, paid by a person named Link Kintaro! Soun was pleasantly surprised to see the bills already paid, and made a note to thank their houseguest for his generosity when he saw him next. 

Nabiki however, was too suspicious. She still wondered how Link had arranged for all this and where was that money _COMING FROM?!_ She was close to tearing her hair out through her roots. She just had to know about this guy! There had to be a motive to all this! Nobody could be this _GOOD_ to be real! 

If Nabiki only knew how wealthy Ranma really was, she would have been drooling enough to fill in the Grand Canyon! When Ranma had moved in, he had secretly sent his fairy friend to arrange for the bills and food to be paid for, using Navi's newly acquired computer hacking skills, a few hypnotic spells and several rupees from his Giant's Wallet. It was Ranma's way of thanking the Tendos for letting him stay at their home. Though his innocence and naiveté made him quite charming, the Hyrule Knight had no idea just what kind of trouble he had stirred up with his well-meaning intentions. Nabiki's interest in him and quintupled and was going to soon lead him into more headaches. 

The Temple of Time 

Zelda and the other sages entered the chamber where the Master Sword rested on a pedestal, like Excalibur in the Stone of Destiny. Once removed from that spot, the Sacred Realm would be open and the sages could access the nexus. The Master Sword glinted in the dim light of the chamber as the ruler of Hyrule withdrew an object from the folds of her gown. The object was the treasure of the royal family, the Ocarina of Time! 

The other sages took their places on six different symbols that were engraved on the floor, surrounding the Master Sword. Each symbol represented their respective elements: Fire, Water, Forest, Shadow, Light and Spirit. Zelda stood before the Master Sword in the center of the circle, holding the Ocarina of Time in her hands. 

Normally, to access the Sacred Realm, the Hero of Time must take out or replace the Master Sword into the pedestal. However, with Ranma not present, the powerful weapon could only be removed using the combined magic of the sages and the Ocarina of Time. Zelda held up the instrument high and intoned the ancient deities of their world. 

"Din Farore Nayru. We the sages of Hyrule do beseech thee to allow us entrance into thy Sacred Realm. We also have need of the mighty Master Sword or rather, the Hero of Time has need of it. I, Zelda, ruler of Hyrule do ask you of this." 

The Master Sword began to glow with an eerie light as the six other sages began intoning their own spells. 

"I, Saria, the Sage of the Forest do hereby request that the Sacred Realm be open once more." She held up her hands as if in prayer then a green ball of light appeared above her. 

"I, Darunia, the Sage of Fire do hereby request that the Sacred Realm be open!" The Goron held his arms at his side and a scarlet ball of light appeared. 

"I, Ruto, the Sage of Water do hereby request that the Sacred Realm be open as well!" The princess of the Zoras crossed her arms together and made a blue sphere appear. 

"I, Impa, the Sage of Shadow, wish for the Sacred Realm to open!" Zelda's bodyguard held her arms up with clenched fists and a purple orb appeared. 

"I, Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit, also request the opening of the Sacred Realm!" An orange ball of light appeared. 

"And I, Raoru, the Sage of Light do hereby wish for the Sacred Realm to open!" A yellow ball of light floated upward to join the others. 

When all six spheres appeared, they began floating higher and picked up speed. They soon became bright comets, streaking above them like fireflies. They then made a beeline toward the Master Sword. When they struck the weapon and encased it inside a multi-colored envelope, Zelda brought the Ocarina of Time to her mouth and began to play the Song of Time. Slowly, but surely, the Master Sword pulled itself free and then the Sacred Realm was once again open. The sages found themselves inside the chamber in which they could now access the nexus and reach Ranma. At the center of the chamber, the Master Sword hovered in midair, waiting for the hand of the Hero of Time. 

It had begun 

To be continued Author's notes Well, the Sailor Senshi are now out of the frying pan and into the fire. Get ready for some really big things happening in the next few chapters! 


	10. Chapter 9: The Search for the Hyrule Kni...

**The Legend of Ranma**

Disclaimer: Zelda and Ranma sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Whoops! Wrong upload. 

: Thoughts 

**Chapter 9**

**The Search for the Hyrule Knight**

"Yes Kasumi. I'm all right, so don't you worry about it. I'll be back later this evening. I'm with... some friends of mine. All right, goodbye." 

Ranma put down the telephone and smiled at Belldandy and the other goddesses. He walked over to the coffee table and sat down. 

"So is everything going to be all right?" Belldandy asked as she poured Ranma another cup of tea. 

"No problem." Ranma shrugged as he took the cup and sipped. "The people with whom I'm staying are nice enough, though they don't know about my... other self. In any case, thank you for all your help." 

"It is no problem." Belldandy replied. "You are after all, Hyrule's ambassador and a representative of Farore." 

"Well, I'm not too sure about that, but thank you for your hospitality." Ranma said with a bit of nervousness. On his shoulder, Navi glittered a bit. 

"So what are you going to do?" Skuld asked. 

"Well..." Ranma began as he thought about it. "I guess the first thing I should do is figure out who framed me. I can't have those Sailor Senshi after me for something I didn't do." 

"Maybe we can help?" Belldandy suggested. 

"How?" 

"Well, I suppose the best place to go look for clues is back at the scene of the crime." 

"I guess that's logical." Ranma agreed. 

"Let's get started then." Urd said as she sided up to Ranma and took his arm. She affectionately ran her fingertips along his muscular bicep and Ranma's cheeks reddened at the Norn. 

"Uh yeah, just hold a second." Ranma disengaged his arm from Urd's grasp and produced a small, green ball of light between his palms. "Farore's Wind." 

Skuld took out her scanner glasses and began analyzing the sphere. "Ooh, a warp teleportation spell! Nice work!" 

Belldandy nodded as she recognized the energy. "Very impressive, but why are you creating a warp point here?" Ranma shrugged. 

"Well, if we're going back to the park, then I'd assume that the Sailor Senshi might also be there. I'd rather have an escape route ready if things get too messy and I have to switch to my Hylian form. You don't mind if I leave the warp point here?" 

"Not at all." The Norn of the present simply gestured to the ball of energy and it then went over to a secluded corner of the temple. "Actually, we can use that warp point as well, instead of looking for mirrors, televisions or hot water." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Oh, that's just the way we're able to instantly move form place to place. I use mirrors, Urd uses television screens and Skuld needs hot water. However, your warp point provides a homing beacon for us as well as for yourself. Now, shall we get going?" 

Ranma nodded as he led the three Norns out of the temple. 

Some time later... 

"So this is it?" Skuld said as she looked at the now devastated park where the Hyrule Knight had fought the Headmasters, the three Negaverse Generals, Tokima, the resurrected Morpha and the Sailor Senshi. The entire area looked like it had been subjected to World War VII. Large water mains were jutting out from the ground. The city had diverted the water from the area and shut down the gas mains underneath that had not exploded during those battles. 

"Yep. And about here is where that strange duplicate of me suddenly appeared and handed me that bow." Ranma pointed to a spot where he had been. Flitting around his shoulder, Navi was also indicating where the mishap had occurred. 

Belldandy nodded as her senses picked up the remnants of an aura of someone familiar. 

"I thought so. Urd, can you feel it?" 

The Goddess of the Past nodded as she too picked up the faint emanations of the taint of demonic power. "Mara." 

"Who?" Ranma asked. 

"An old rival of Belldandy's and someone who just loves to stir up misery." Urd explained. "She's a demon, first-class. This sounds just like her and we can still feel the remnants of the spell she used to frame you. Looks like she was a bit sloppy. She usually hides her tracks better." 

"Hmmm, I suppose that she didn't expect us to be involved." Belldandy commented as she watched Skuld take out one of her inventions and began taking readouts. 

"Yep! Definitely from a first-class demon, and it does match Mara's energy signature." 

Ranma scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "Well, it's good to know that you believe me, but I'm going to need more proof. No offense, but I don't think the Sailor Senshi are going to believe you, even if you are... goddesses." 

"We understand." Belldandy said. "In any case, we know that Mara was the one responsible for doing this to you, but we still have to find out why she did it." 

"That's easy. She did it just for the sheer pleasure of watching people suffer." Urd said. 

Belldandy shook her head. "No, that doesn't really sound right, at least, not entirely. It's true that she likes to spread misery and mistrust for pleasure, but take another look at that energy signature. It's too intricate and complex. She used a very powerful disguise field and don't you feel something else?" 

Urd stared back at the spot as Skuld scanned the place again. They both nodded as they felt something else. 

"You're right, sis." Urd said. "I do feel something else. It feels like... some other kami was involved. I don't recognize the signature though." 

Skuld looked down at her scanner and nodded. "Very strong readings, but... I'm going to need more time to cross-reference the signature with the files at the Ultimate Force System." 

"Ultimate Force system?" Ranma asked. 

"It's the main computer in heaven that runs the entire universe. It's also known as the Yggdrasil. It's got all the files on every kami in heaven as well as demons, devils, angels, demi-gods and so on. It'll take a while for me to scan through the files, but I think I can do it." 

"That's wonderful, Skuld. I'm certain that you'll be able to do it." Belldandy said. 

Ranma sighed as he wondered just what the Sailor Senshi were planning against him at the moment. He then remembered something else. "I think I already know who might have sent Mara after me. I guess I should have mentioned this to you sooner. Remember what I told you about that god named Saffron?" 

"Saffron?" Belldandy cocked her head a bit, then nodded. "Yes. We remember. I believe he's a minor deity of a place called Phoenix Mountain, in Asia. As I recall, he's a new god, a godling actually. He hasn't fully developed his powers yet. Do you think he had something to do with your problems with the Sailor Senshi?" 

Ranma nodded his head. "It sounds logical. And about his powers not being fully developed, well... I would think that's not true. I forgot to mention... he's got the TriForce of Power." 

"_WHAT?!_" All three Norns exclaimed. 

Ranma sighed a bit. "Sorry about not saying that to you sooner. But now that I think about it, it makes sense. As Zelda had already told me, any who wish for the full power of the TriForce, must have all three of the qualities of Wisdom, Courage and Power in balance within him. If not, then the piece that most suits that person will remain with him and the remaining two pieces will seek out others that suit them. I got Courage while Zelda still retains Wisdom on Hyrule. Saffron has the piece that pertains to Power, and I think that part of the TriForce is compelling him to seek out the other pieces. It would make sense that he would turn the Senshi against me in order to get to the TriForce of Courage." 

All three goddesses nodded as Skuld spoke up. "If that's the case, then if I look up Saffron's file, I'm certain to find that his status has been upgraded to full godhood. Din's part of the TriForce would be more than enough to boost Saffron's abilities. Of course, we still don't have any solid evidence that he was behind that frame up, but it does make sense. I'll go back to the temple and do some more research. Catch you later!" Skuld bowed and then winked out, using Ranma's Warp Point to teleport back to the temple. 

Ranma nodded as he and the other Norns began discussing their plans to prove Ranma's innocence. 

----------

Meanwhile, at the Time Gate... 

Setsuna was worried. Something was definitely wrong as she tried to look into the future and found nothing. Instead of the usual images of things yet to come, she got naught but empty space. The Time Gate wasn't showing her any possible timelines or even different versions of herself. It was if the Time Stream had just suddenly stopped flowing. 

The Senshi of Time didn't like this at all. She assumed that the Hyrule Knight and that other person Saffron was behind this and steeled in her resolve to eliminate both of those sources of chaos. The Outer Senshi were with her 100%, but some of the Inners still needed convincing. Sailor Jupiter and Venus were still under the impression that they had made a horrible mistake when they attacked the Hyrule Knight. Sailor Moon and Mercury were undecided while Mars and Chiba-Moon were somewhat on her side. However, even they had started to have their doubts. 

Well, there would be no room for doubts after the Hyrule Knight and Saffron were taken care of and the Time Stream was restored back to the way it was with Crystal Tokyo as the ultimate destiny. Of that she was sure of. 

----------

On Hyrule... 

Unfortunately for Sailor Pluto, the real cause of the Time Gate's lack of response to her was not because of Saffron or Ranma's existence. The Senshi of Time had been so concerned with ensuring the future of Crystal Tokyo, she had neglected to learn the lessons of the past. She still had the capability to observe the past and would have learned the origin of the Time Gate had she looked back far enough, specifically over two millennia ago. 

In the Temple of Time, Princess Zelda nodded as the Master Sword hovered above the pedestal as it waited for the hand of the Hero of Time. She turned to the Sage of Light. "Raoru, has the link between the Temple and the Moon Kingdom's Time Gate been severed?" 

The old man nodded. "Yes, Princess Zelda. The Time Gate that the Kingdom of Hyrule had granted to the Moon Kingdom has now been made inactive with our removal of the Master Sword. They will not be able to directly interfere with the future, nor observe it. They will not be able to change the past, though they can still see the images." 

"Excellent! They shall soon be taught a very hard lesson for violating the sacred treaty between our two kingdoms. The first gift that we had bestowed upon them has been reclaimed." She then turned to the ruler of the Gorons and the Princess of the Zoras. "Darunia, Ruto, are your forces ready to move out?" 

"We each have a small task force ready at your command, Zelda, with more to come shortly." Darunia said gruffly. 

Ruto nodded in agreement. "The Gorons and the Zoras have agreed that a scouting group be sent in first to find my betrothed and to assess the situation." 

"A very wise precaution." Zelda nodded. They were now entering a world that was unlike their own and it would be best not to involve any innocent inhabitants as the forces of Hyrule moved against the Sailor Senshi. "I would imagine that the Moon Kingdom would be on alert now that their ability to directly alter the future has been removed. Two thousand years ago, the Royal Family had allowed the Moon Kingdom access to our Temple of Time by creating the Time Gate for them to use to better themselves. However, they have misused this gift and attacked our savior without just cause. Now, the Time Gate shall be the first of the many gifts that we shall reclaim." 

The other Sages nodded in agreement as the nexus began to open in front of them. 

----------

At Rae's Temple... 

"What? What do you mean that it doesn't work?" Ami asked after Setsuna had popped in again on the Inner Senshi and told them of the Time Gate's current status. 

The Senshi of Time shook her head as she replied. "The Time Gate won't allow me to see or enter the future anymore, and I can't go into the past either. I can only observe the past and that's no better than reading a history book." 

"So what do we do now?" Usagi asked. 

Setsuna stood up to her full height while tapping the butt end of her Garnet Rod on the floor. "All of this disruption can only mean that the Hyrule Knight and Saffron are behind this and we must try even harder to get rid of them." 

"Now wait a minute." Makoto interrupted. "Now I can believe that Saffron guy is our enemy, but I really don't think that the Hyrule Knight is behind this. He saved our lives, twice already!" 

"You _SAW_ him trying to kill Usagi's daughter." Setsuna stressed coldly. "We all saw him. And now the Time Gate is malfunctioning because of his existence." 

"I'm telling you that it's all a mistake!" Makoto stubbornly maintained. 

Minako also nodded in silent agreement. Why would the Hyrule Knight fight so hard to save them from Beryl and Saffron, only to suddenly betray them? It didn't make any sense. Even though Sailor Pluto maintained that he was a danger to the future of Crystal Tokyo, Sailor Venus couldn't help but think that the Hyrule Knight's very existence was essential for that utopia's future. 

It was at that moment that the phone rang. Rae went to pick it up as the Senshi of Time continued to argue with Sailor Jupiter. She then became pale as she turned to call out to Setsuna. "Setsuna! It's Haruka and Micharu! Something's wrong with their weapons." 

"What?" The Senshi of Time instantly teleported to where Sailor Uranus and Neptune were, leaving the Inner Senshi alone with their thoughts. 

----------

Haurka and Micharu didn't understand it. All of a sudden, they had begun to get a peculiar feeling, as if something was pulling at them. Then they felt as if something had been removed and got the overwhelming urge to transform into their Sailor Senshi personas. After becoming Sailor Uranus and Neptune, they began trying out their powers. At first they thought that nothing felt wrong, until they pulled out their magical items. 

Sailor Neptune was shocked to find out that her mirror was not emanating any energy at all and had been reduced to mere glass and metal. The only thing it showed now was her own reflection. As for Sailor Uranus, she was speechless after pulling out her Space Sword and saw that the weapon was not giving off any power. In fact, it felt much heavier than usual. Neptune also noted that her mirror was also weighing more than it should. It wasn't long before they had to set their weapons on a nearby table. They noted that the wood creaked under the combined weight of sword and mirror as they called the number of Rae's temple. 

What the Outer Senshi did not know was that the mirror and sword had both been forged on Hyrule. In addition to the psychic images of the mirror and the destructive cutting power of the sword, both had been enchanted with spells to offset the weight of the heavier alloys and materials that they were composed off. Now, with the opening of the Temple of Time and the people of Hyrule gearing up for war, well... it seemed that the Time Gate was not the only thing that wasn't working for the Sailor Senshi. 

It was at that moment that Sailor Pluto appeared. Just as she faced the two Outers, she suddenly felt her staff become heavier in her hands. It as if she was hefting a steel girder. It wasn't long before she had to drop it. It made a very loud thud on the floor which caused the wooden tiles to creak and groan. In some places, the wood cracked and splintered. 

The three Senshi could only stare at their weapons and equipment in shock. It was at that moment that Hotaru came running into the room in her Sailor Saturn guise and cried out that something was wrong with her Glaive. 

----------

Ranma shook his head as he and the Norns of the Present and Past returned to the Morisato home via the Warp Point. They hadn't been able to figure out a way to prove his innocence as of yet and were waiting for Skuld to return. At that moment, the phone rang. Belldandy went over to answer it. 

"Hello? Oh hello, Hepheastus! How are you? Oh? You've finished it already?" 

----------

On the other side of the line, the Greek God of fire nodded. "Yep! Didn't take as long as I thought. Apparently, the shield still retained some the enchantments which helped me to piece it together and reforge it. The shield is ready to go." On a nearby worktable, the Mirror Shield glinted as it reflected the light of the forge. 

"Thank you very much." Belldandy smiled as she glanced toward Ranma. 

"No problem! Glad to help anyone from Hyrule." Hepheastus said as he hung up and went back to start filling out his other orders. 

----------

Belldandy nodded as she hung up the phone and turned to Ranma. "That was Hepheastus. He just told me that your shield is ready." She then made a magical gesture and the Mirror Shield appeared in front of him on a table. 

Navi glittered a bit as she hovered above the shield, then set down on the polished surface. "Wonderful! If I didn't know better, I would have thought that Biggoron himself had repaired it." 

Belldandy nodded as she smiled. Urd gave the little fairy a curious look and asked her. "Hmmm, I see that you're not affected by the iron ores contained within that shield." 

Navi shrugged as she replied, "Yes, well unlike the fairies of this realm, Hyrule fairies are descended from the three goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore. They were the ones who created our world and everything in it. Besides, we've had thousands of years to adapt to that particular weakness. If I could not stand to be near iron, then I would not have been able to aid my life-friend with all the metal he carries with him." 

"Point taken." Urd said 

Ranma picked up his shield and admired it for a moment before shunting it back into the dimensional pocket where he kept his weapons and other Hyrule gear. Just as the shield disappeared, he felt a sudden tingle come over him. Navi also felt it as well. 

"What's wrong Ranma?" Belldandy asked. 

"I... don't know. For a moment... I felt... I guess it was nothing. How about you Navi?" 

The fairy glittered for a moment, then replied. "I don't know... I felt as if something in the ethereal fields of magic and time space was...disrupted for a moment, and I could swear that the TriForce was being used." 

"But I didn't use the TriForce of Courage." Ranma held up his hand and showed his life-friend the part of the mystical artifact. 

"No... I felt that it was another part of the TriForce... the part that belonged to Nayru." 

"The TriForce of Wisdom? But that part is with Zelda, on Hyrule. What does this mean?" 

The fairy could only shake her head as she began to worry. 

----------

On Hyrule, the first of the scouting groups prepared to enter the nexus which would lead them to Earth. They consisted of Gorons, Zoras and Gerudo Thieves. At the mystical entrance, Princess Zelda, Princess Ruto, Nabooru, and Darunia gave their instructions to their followers. 

"Remember! Once you arrive on Earth, the glamourie spell shall take effect and the people shall not realize that you are not of their world. Only those who are from Hyrule shall be able to see you as you truly are. Therefore, the Hero of Time and his fairy shall be able to recognize you as subjects of Hyrule." Zelda nodded to her subjects before asking, "Are there any questions so far?" 

Everyone remained silent as Darunia picked up with the instructions. "Do not attract attention to yourselves as you make contact with my Sworn Brother! We do not know the extent of the situation, but until we get the entire story, we shall be taking a cautious approach. Technically, we are at war, but we will not have innocent bystanders getting hurt in our business with the Moon Kingdom! Is that understood?" 

Everyone nodded as Princess Ruto spoke. "We have already begun disabling the enchantments of the weapons that we had made for them. Their access to the Time Gate has been severed. Take care though. They still are in possession of their powers at present. However, I am certain that you will be able to defeat them should you encounter them." 

The groups continued to listen to their leaders as they prepared to find their savior and punish those who dared to attack him. The war between the Moon Kingdom and Hyrule had begun! 

----------

Ranma sighed as he trudged back to the Tendo home. After receiving his newly-repaired Mirror Shield and storing it back into its subspace pocket, the Hero of Hyrule and his fairy companion were now trying to figure out their next move. The Three Norns had promised to stay in contact with him through the TriForce of Courage, should any new information come up. 

It was at that moment that Ranma's right hand began to glow as Farore's section of the TriForce appeared. The teen looked down at the back of his hand as he held it up. 

_What's going on, Navi?_ Ranma asked telepathically. _Is it Belldandy or her sisters calling me?_

The fairy shook her head. _I don't sense their influence. The TriForce of Courage seems to be reacting with something else..._

Then, just as suddenly as it started glowing, the section of the mystic relic dimmed and faded back into Ranma's hand. 

----------

Just beyond the outskirts of Tokyo... 

On a meadow some two kilometers outside of the city, a large circle of light suddenly shimmered into view. A small group of individuals passed through the mystic portal before it winked out of sight. The Hyrule exploratory party had arrived. In mere moments, the strange visitors from the world of Zelda were enveloped in a shimmering mist as the glamourie spell took effect. The rocky hides of the Gorons and the scaled surfaces of the Zoras instantly took on a more human appearance as normal skin. Their body proportions also took on human dimensions, though only visibly. Physically, they remained the same. The Gerudo Thieves, who were already more or less human-looking, (with the exception of the pointed ears), received only minor changes in their physical appearance. Their somewhat outlandish garb was replaced with more conservative clothes. Since both Gorons and Zoras normally did not wear outer garments, the spell created an illusion of attire for camouflage and a sense of modesty. When the mist faded away, the disguises were complete. No one would ever know that they were from the Kingdom of Hyrule. 

They began moving toward the city limits in search of the Hero Of Time and to stop the ones who were trying to destroy him. 

----------

At Rei's Temple... 

Usagi and her friends gasped when Sailor Pluto and the rest of the Outer Senshi appeared. Without her Garnet Rod to help focus her abilities, the Senshi of Time had a difficult time transporting her comrades. Since the mystic energies which powered their weapons were no longer available, Setsuna had to use her own personal stores of manna energy to temporarily reactivate Neptune's mirror and Uranus' sword. She could do nothing for Saturn's glaive or her staff. The abilities of the Outers were severely limited now, and she could only think of one way for them to regain their full powers and ensure the future of Crystal Tokyo. For that goal, it would have to require the combined might of all the Sailor Senshi. 

"The Hyrule Knight must be destroyed." Pluto said with finality. 

The Inner Senshi were speechless at this announcement. 

----------

At the home of Devil Hunter Yohko... 

"Grandma! Look at this!" 

Yohko's grandmother turned around and saw that the ring on her granddaughter's finger was glowing. 

"What does it mean?" Yohko asked. 

Nadoka's eyes narrowed as she studied the ring that was handed down throughout the generations of her family. Something big was going to happen and soon. She had a feeling that it had something to do with the Hyrule Knight. 

She never truly believed that he had been destroyed during that last attack by the Sailor Senshi, and had felt a kind of kinship with him. She could tell that he had destroyed his share of youma and monsters. He _ACTUALLY_ used the Soul Sword and fused it with his own to create a weapon that annihilated the resurrected Tokima. 

Whatever or whoever had brought back the hated enemy of her family was evil beyond belief and must be defeated. The former Devil hunter knew that the Hyrule Knight was out there somewhere and would be needed to battle the greatest evil this world would ever face. 

However, they would have to find him first... 

To be continued... 

Author's notes 

Yeah, I know that it's not much of an update, but I had to replay the Ocarina of Time to get a feel for it again. It's been a long time since I wrote on this. A lot of readers have asked me to add elements from the new game, Majora's Mask and I'm considering it. Anyway, next chapter we will see a confrontation between the weakened Senshi and the Hyrule warriors and you can be sure that it won't be pretty. Saffron will be around to watch for his opportunity to gain more power and Ranma's going to have his Hylian hands full. Be there! 


	11. Chapter 10, Part 1: Bad Time to be a Sen...

**Legend Of Ranma**

Disclaimer: How _LONG_ ago was it?! 

: Thoughts and telepathic communication 

**Chapter 10**

**Bad Time to be a Senshi**

**Part 1**

Phoenix Mountain... 

Saffron smiled as he sat on his throne and contemplated. Recently he had felt a surge of power emanating from across the time stream and knew that it was connected with the TriForce of Power that he had in his possession. Apparently, the attack on the Hyrule Knight and the TriForce of Courage had triggered a response that he had not foreseen. The Phoenix God had felt it with his part of the relic, but he had also sensed something... similar to it. 

He looked down at his right hand and studied the artifact. He knew that the solid triangle at the top represented his portion of the TriForce, and that the lower, empty triangle on the right was Link's. So that left only the remaining triangle on the left. From what he had been able to discern, whatever had caused that huge surge in temporal energy had something to do with that missing portion. 

The deity grinned. He had been wondering how to get a hold of that final piece after he had taken the Hyrule Knight's TriForce of Courage. Now it seemed that he would have a chance of getting the entire thing. The first piece had made him a full god. The second piece would put his ranking higher than most of other deities in Heaven. The final piece... he couldn't even imagine of the possibilities, for they were too mind-boggling. 

However, after receiving the TriForce of Power, Saffron was consumed by an overwhelming desire to possess the other parts. And he would let no one, not god nor mortal... nor Hylian, stop him from achieving his goal! 

----------

Link lay on his futon in the Tendo guestroom and sighed. Flittering beside him was his fairy companion Navi. 

_What are we going to do Navi? If I go out as the Hyrule Knight again, then those Sailor Senshi are sure to attack us._

_You're innocent, Ranma. This was all a frame-up!_ The little sprite said. 

_Yeah, but I have a feeling that those girls aren't going to let me have a chance to prove it to them. The way I saw it, they take their orders from that green-haired one... what was her name? Oh yeah, Sailor Pluto. I wonder why she has such a big grudge against me?_

_I can't tell you that. My memories about the Silver Millennium don't go that far back. The only people you could ask are the Oracles of Hyrule or the Royal Family._

_Yeah, well we don't exactly have a telephone to Hyrule and... whoa!_ The Hero of Time bolted up into a sitting position and looked down at his right hand. The TriForce of Courage glowed brightly. Ranma knew that the only reason why it would react in this manner is because one of the two other parts of the relic was being used. However, he could not sense that the TriForce of Power was being utilized, which meant that... 

"Zelda." 

Suddenly, Link had the feeling that things were going to get more serious in the near future. 

----------

The very next day... 

"Class, I'd like for all of you to meet a new transfer student. She will be joining us as of this day. Please introduce yourself." 

"Hello... my name is Yohko Mano." 

Link's eyes widened as he recognized the Devil Hunter. On his shoulder and invisible to everyone but her partner, Navi was also surprised. They had not expected to meet up with the 108th Youma Destroyer so soon. 

As for Yohko, she smiled as she gazed upon her new classmates and noted that there were some very good-looking boys, but she soon found herself staring at one particular boy who was sitting near the back of the room. He was a tall, exotic-looking person with eyes that seem to sparkle. There was just something about him that reminded her of the Hyrule Knight, though in her mind, she thought that to be utterly ridiculous. Nothing could compare with that total hunk, but still... he wasn't half bad. 

----------

Lunchtime, the front grounds of the school... 

"Hi! My name's Yohko Mano. Can I sit with you?" 

"No problem. My name's Link Kintaro." 

_Cute._ Both thought at the same time. 

----------

Phoenix Mountain... 

Saffron was getting anxious. He had just felt his portion of the TriForce react to the actions of its other parts and it wouldn't be long before he would have the entire relic in his possession. 

The ruler of Phoenix Mountain figured that the easiest way to draw out the other two parts was to cause another disturbance. He knew that the Hyrule Knight was still alive and kicking somewhere, though he was keeping his presence well hidden from the TriForce of Power. However, like all heroic types, the Phoenix God was quite certain the pointy-eared hero would appear when innocents were threatened. That would also draw those fools the Sailor Senshi as well, and if both sides were to come into conflict again, then he may be able to say goodbye to a few annoyances in his bid for ultimate power. 

_Hmm... why don't we turn up the heat?_

The TriForce of Power began glowing on the back of his hand as Saffron added his own Phoenix energies. 

----------

Ranma had been enjoying his lunch with the Mano girl when he started hearing sirens blaring towards the school. Two fire engines and several police cars sped by in a big hurry. 

At that moment, Yohko's ring glowed with an eerie light and Navi began flitting about. 

_Navi, what's up?_ Ranma asked as he started to get tense. 

The fairy was very nervous as she replied. _Ranma, we have to go._

_What? Now?_

_I'm sorry, but I sense great evil and I think the Hyrule Knight is going to have to make another appearance._

_I'm not sure if I'm up to this! And if we meet up with those Sailor Senshi..._

_It can't be helped. I sense that the TriForce of Power is behind this disturbance._

With a quick glance to his hand, Ranma noted that the TriForce of Courage was glowing slightly, confirming Navi's suspicions. Ranma winced as he looked up to give Yohko an excuse for leaving her so abruptly, but by that time, she was already long gone. 

----------

A few minutes later... 

At times, Yohko really _HATED_ her duties as the Devil Hunter, especially when it took her away from cute boys. Having already transformed into her Devil Hunter outfit and with her Soul Sword in her hand, she arrived at the scene of the carnage, which was the shopping district of Juuban. Then she stopped suddenly when she saw... them. 

Both lizards were letting loose with gouts of fire and the entire area was blackened and scorched from their attacks. One monster was gliding through the air and resembled a gigantic snake, though it had two forelegs up front. Though it did not have wings, it somehow kept aloft and was raining down streams of flames. On the ground was huge beast that resembled an iguana. It too was letting loose with fire blasts from its maw. When the police and members of the JSDF tried to shoot at it, it simply curled into a ball and rolled about, crushing anything in its path. The authorities were simply no match for King Dodongo and Volvagia. 

At this point, the Devil Hunter knew that she would need help. 

----------

"_TRIFORCE TRANSFORMATION!_" 

----------

A temple on Cherry Hill...

Rei suddenly sat up from her fire reading and called in her fellow Sailor Senshi. 

----------

Nearing the outskirts of Jubaan, a certain scouting party from Hyrule also started making their way toward the disturbance when several of the Gorons sensed the presence of their age-old nemesis. 

Things were going to reach their boiling points when all sides converged. 

----------

A crowd of people screamed and scattered like ants, as they found themselves in the path of King Dodongo. The giant iguana opened up its huge maw and began to inhale as it powered up to let loose another fiery blast. The monster had already reduced a city block into a smoldering ruin. Just as it was about to let loose with pyrotechnic gouts of death, something struck hard against the side of its head and caused it to pause in its rampage. Turning toward the direction where the unexpected interference came from, the beast gazed upon a squad of tanks from the JSDF, which were firing a barrage of armor-piercing shells at it. However, the rounds were not able to penetrate the huge lizard's thick hide and Dodongo simply scrunched up into a ball and rolled toward the irritating metal insects. 

The soldiers had to abandon their tanks as the enormous beast came rolling at them like a living, horizontal avalanche. The monster crushed whatever got in its way and several of the war machines were flattened into steel pancakes. Once King Dodongo stopped rolling and uncurled its body, it continued on its mission of mayhem. 

High above, the ancient dragon known as Volvagia was making short work of whatever was thrown against it. Attack helicopters and fighter jets had been sent in to kill it, but they were easily swatted aside like bothersome flies. Bullets and rockets proved ineffective against its scaly hide, and every time the lava lizard opened its mouth and spewed out destructive bursts of hot gases, the helicopters and jets would explode like lit firecrackers and were sent crashing to the ground. So far, military and civilian casualties were at a minimum, but they would soon skyrocket if something were not done. 

----------

Sailor Moon gulped as she and the Inner Scouts came onto the scene and saw what was causing the massive destruction. The Devil hunter was trying her best to fend off the beasts, but they kept on coming. One swat from Dodongo's right claw knocked the Mano girl away, causing her to tumble to the streets and into unconsciousness. 

"And we're supposed to fight them?!" The leader of the Senshi exclaimed as she witnessed the two monsters rip and burn another city block to the ground. This wasn't like anything they had faced before and the stakes were never this high. 

"We have to do something or there won't be anything left! Come on!" Rei cried out as she began running toward King Dodongo, as it began nearing a shopping mall. 

"Wait up!" Ami called out as she and the others followed. The quiet member of the Senshi was surprised to see Sailor Mars charge recklessly into battle, as she was usually more disciplined, being a Shinto priest. However, the situation was dire and immediate action was needed before all of Tokyo went up in flames. 

----------

"Shouldn't we help them?" Sailor Saturn asked as she, Neptune and Uranus Pluto stood nearby on a rooftop. 

Neptune was about to agree with her younger comrade but Sailor Pluto held out her Garnett Rod and shook her head. 

"But why?" 

The Guardian of Time took a deep breath before replying. "All this is because of the Hyrule Knight, and I'm certain that once we destroy him for good, then the future of the Crystal Tokyo will be assured. He will appear, that much I am certain. Once he does, then we shall finish him... permanently." 

Hotaru did not like the way the normally quiet Senshi of Time was sounding. She had seen Setsuna in her intense moods before, but since the loss of the Time Gate, her heart seemed to have hardened to the consistency of tempered titanium. "But what about that other person... Saffron?" 

"We will deal with him as well, but the Hyrule Knight is our top priority right now. His attack on Princess Serenity's daughter cannot be forgotten nor forgiven as that act has shown his true colors. These monsters and those others are all his doing. They appeared when he did." 

"We don't have real proof that he's behind all this." Neptune interjected. 

"You _SAW_ him attack Rini, Michiru. What other proof do you need? He was just pretending to be our ally, then he turned on us!" Uranus was eager to mix it up with the Hyrule Knight. She was convinced that once he was eliminated, then the Time Gate and their weapons would be fully restored. 

"But what about Usagi and the others? They need help!" Saturn watched in fear as the Inner Senshi were losing ground against their monstrous adversaries. 

"We will help them when they need it, but remember that our weapons and powers are limited now. We'll save our strength when our true enemy appears." Pluto said with confidence. 

----------

Phoenix Mountain... 

Saffron chuckled as he continued to watch the battle unfold on his mystic viewing portal. As he had expected, the so-called Guardian of Time was so certain that the Hyrule Knight was the cause of their misfortunes that she was now blind to the truth. Through the TriForce of Power, the Phoenix God was already aware of the ancient pact between the Moon Kingdom and Hyrule. Using that treaty, he had now caused a rift between the two sides and that in turn had caused the Sailor Senshi to be substantially weakened. Not that their combined powers meant anything to the TriForce, but getting rid of minor annoyances always helped things along. 

He snorted as he watched the Senshi of Time with disdain. As far as he was concerned, Sailor Pluto was nothing more than a hypocrite. Then again, beings with godlike powers tended to bend and break the rules then make up new ones to suit their superiority over lesser beings. It had been a simple matter to turn her against the bearer of the second piece of the TriForce. That would make things so much easier when Saffron took possession of it and the TriForce of Wisdom, which he sensed was nearby. 

_Now all the minor cast members are here and ready to play out their meager roles. The only person missing from my little drama is the star. Ah, and there he is!_ Saffron smiled as he saw that Link was approaching the scene of the carnage. He felt a slight twinge of pain in his temple, then dismissed it as a minor ache as he watched the scene. 

----------

"_AHHHHHHHHH!_" Sailor Mars screamed as she barely evaded another fiery blast from King Dodongo. She had just found out that her Flame Sniper Attack was useless against the lizard's scaly hide. The flame arrow had bounced off without any effect and any other attacks were just as ineffective. 

The other Senshi were discovering that their powers were also having no effect on the giant iguana and its flying counterpart. Mercury's freezing powers weren't strong enough to overcome their fiery abilities and their thick, scaly hides deflected electricity and light energy as well. Sailor Moon continued to whine as she ran around frantically to avoid being roasted. 

It was at that moment that Mars tripped over something or rather someone, and fell hard on her bottom. She saw that she had come across the unconscious body of the Devil Hunter. Looming over them was the past bane of the Goron's existence as it prepared to barbecue them. 

"_BURNING MANDALA!_" 

The rings of fire bounced off the lizard's scaly hide, and the Senshi of Fire braced for the end. 

"_IF YOU CAN'T HURT THEM FROM THE OUTSIDE, THEN TRY FOR THE INSIDE!_" 

Mars looked up and saw a figure stand on the fire escape of a nearby building. The newcomer made a spherical object appear and pulled the top. The fuse became lit as he tossed the object toward King Dodongo, just as he was about to exhale another gout of flames. The monster suddenly shut its mouth as something was thrown into its gullet. It took on a puzzled look as it reflexively swallowed. Then... 

_**KA-BOOM!**_

The massive body of the beast shuddered as a muffled explosion rocked its insides, causing it to fall on its belly. The impact caused a massive depression in the pavement as Link leapt down toward it with his Biggoron's Sword raised high over his head then brought it down in a wide arc. Edged Hylian steel cut into the beast's skin near its snout, causing King Dodongo to let off a thunderous cry of pain. As it had done so before, the giant brute curled up into a ball and began rolling toward its opponents. Link quickly swept up Mars by the waist and swerved to the right. The enemy of the Goron's rumbled by, crashing into another building and leveling it to the ground. 

Before the Senshi of Fire could react to what was happening, she was immediately thrown to the side as Link dodged gouts of flames that came down from above. Apparently, Volvagia had spotted its old enemy and was now intent on taking revenge on the Hero of Hyrule. The Hylian barely had time to bring up his newly repaired Mirror Shield to deflect the searing blasts being emitted by the dragon. 

Things were getting hot. 

----------

Just a few blocks away... 

The scouting party from Hyrule, who were currently using glamourie spells to hide their true appearances, began nearing the place where the battle was taking place. In the lead were the disguised Gorons, who of course, were well acquainted with the likes of King Dodongo and Volvagia. Their scout leader was an old friend of Ranma's during his days on Hyrule. He was a burly Goron by the name of Dio, who never turned down an opportunity to eat or get into a brawl. (1) 

He had a bit of an impatient streak and wasn't above taking chances. However, he had been selected to be the team leader, due to his courage and ability to take charge in dire situations. The Gorons began to pick up the pace, and as they got within one block of the carnage, they immediately dropped their disguises and began brandishing various implements which caused blunt trauma, such as heavy maces, clubs and staves. 

Behind them, the Zoras also getting ready for battle. Among the fish-people of Hyrule was a childhood friend of Princess Ruto. Mizu (1) was considered tall by his race's standards and quite handsome. He was very proficient with various water spells and an expert with the spear and trident. 

Bringing up the rear were several Gerudo Thieves and members of Zelda's Royal Guard. They had decided to hold back in reserve in case the others needed backup. 

----------

"_AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!_" 

_**WHANG!**_

Volvagia reeled after being struck by Link's Megaton Hammer. But before the Hero of Hyrule could follow through with a blow that would crush the dragon's skull, Navi cried out a warning. 

"_LOOK OUT LINK!_" 

Ranma had started to turn about when he saw someone leaping down toward him with a sword held up high. 

----------

"_URANUS! WAIT!_" Pluto cried out, but it was too late. 

Sailor Uranus had gotten impatient and decided that while her objective was distracted; she would finish him off. One well-placed slash from her Space Sword and Crystal Tokyo's future would be assured. With that in mind, she powered up all the energy she could into her weapon and leapt down from the roof. 

The enchanted blade came down toward Link's head, but it would not reach its destination as a mass of Goron-forged steel came up to block. Ranma brought up the Megaton Hammer in time to block the blow. The heavy head of the Goron weapon collided mightily with Uranus' sword. Magical energies crackled against one another as the two surfaces made contact, then... 

**_SNAP! WHABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

In that instant, Uranus's eyes widened in horror and disbelief as her most powerful weapon broke in two! With Zelda's removal of the sword's original enchantments, the temporary recharge by Pluto was insufficient to counter the sheer force of the weapon that was designed to shatter dragons. A heartbeat later, the hammer's head continued in its arc and the tomboy senshi was thrown backward by the impact. Fortunately for her, Link had not swung at full force. Even the protection afforded by her Sailor outfit would not have prevented her body from being pulverized. However, she now had four broken ribs and a severe concussion as she landed hard on the ground twenty meters away. 

"_SAILOR URANUS!_" Sailor Moon cried out as she and the Inner Scouts witnessed the event with horror and confusion. Sailor Pluto and Neptune leapt down toward their fallen comrade, leaving Saturn on the roof. 

It was at that moment that King Dodongo took the opportunity to let loose a blast of fire at Link's back. 

"_LINK!_"

Time seemed to slow down as the fairy came between the monster and her Life-Friend. Focusing all the power she had at her disposal, Navi erected a protection spell to deflect as much of the flames as she could. However, she knew that this was the end as both she and Link were about to be engulfed in a huge inferno. 

At that moment, a huge wave of water suddenly appeared out of nowhere and intercepted the attack, causing huge clouds of vapor to appear. At the same time, several large boulders began rolling onto the scene, colliding with King Dodongo and knocking it off-balance. The boulders immediately uncurled themselves to reveal huge Goron warriors as they stood in front of the Hyrule Knight to protect him. A moment later, the Zoras appeared after finishing their water spells, and joined the ranks of their stone allies. 

Link was more than surprised to see Gorons and Zoras on Earth, but he didn't complain as he also prepared to fight alongside his friends against the two monsters as the battle began to reach its climax. 

--------- 

On Phoenix Mountain, Saffron smiled as he watched the battle. It was all going according to plan. 

To be continued... 

Author's notes 

Yeah, I know I'm a stinker for leaving you hanging like this, but this chapter was getting so long, that I decided to break it into two parts. With the new ideas popping into my head and several computer crashes, I've been really stressed over finishing this. In any case, part 2 will be the conclusion to this battle and I assure you that the Outer Senshi will soon _REALLY_ regret their actions. And what is Saffron's ultimate plan? Well, that's going to be revealed... eventually. 

(1) I decided to use some of the characters suggested by my readers. Dio and Mizu were Rictor Yagami's idea. 


End file.
